


Invisible Gal and Captain America

by Mai_girl_2001



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_girl_2001/pseuds/Mai_girl_2001
Summary: Steve Rogers and a thief that has the power to go invisible.I can go anywhere without people seeing me just not through walls.Often people think I'm a ghost, which makes it fun.They could still touch me if they knew where to reach me.Avengers needed my help but first, they had to catch me.Story takes place after first Avenger's movie - Where Loki tried to invade Earth
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

I enjoy stealing jewels and money, especially from super-rich people and mobs. They wouldn't report it to the police and they often don't remember they had it. 

Steve Rogers was assigned to bring me into the shield. Natasha and Clint tried to recruit me but every time they would get fooled by my invisibility. They don't know if I'm a male or female. They only know that I'm invisible.

My powers  
I could only go invisible if I was naked. A limitation of my power.  
I can’t go through walls, that would make my life a lot easier.  
I sneak into places by window, doors, behind people as they walk, and sometimes if someone pists me off, I’ll trip them.  
It’s not hard to steal the jewelry, throw them in a bag, and toss it in the trash. Collect them later when I drive by. Rich people never look through there.  
If I bleed as soon as the blood leaves my body and touches the surface, it would appear. I can’t do anything once it’s off my body. I’ve been hurt before to realize the limitation.  
Don’t get hurt, don’t get shot at or knifed.  
I have to be silent and very good at sneaking around because people can still hear noises I make.

Tonight I'm on a job trying to steal money off this filthy rich guy. Heard the jewels he had hidden in a secured room with lasers. I'm no super-spy agent but I've learned to maneuver quietly as a cat. I spent years studying cats jumping and leaping to master the silent ninja moves. 

I've stolen money in high-security areas like the casino's vault. It wasn’t hard to follow in with the guards.

The only time they could detect me if they had heat signatures in the room. Often they don't usually turn them on. I made sure of it by going invisible in their security room to ensure what type of security surveillance they use. 

They can hear me breathe and run. So I've learned to be calm and silent. At least to a normal human being, it's hard to detect me. 

My weaknesses are if I get injured, my blood trails become visible and my powers could stop working. I can't remain invisible too long, especially under duress. 

Tonight was easy. I was going into the mob's house. What I didn't know was that it was a setup. A test that was created for me and only me. My informer betrayed me by setting me up on this project because Natasha Romanov got to them. 

They had to play dirty and were willing to see how good I could be. There are Clint, Natasha, and Steve on this project. 

Maria was monitoring security surveillance. They turned on every kind of camera possible - the night camera, heat infrared, regular cameras, red lasers and the item I’m here tonight was a beautiful crown jewel left in the middle of the room without glass. 

I always assess my environment and double-check the mansion. It was kind of weird like no one lived in it. No dogs, I even brought treats before getting to the wall to climb in. I survey around the house, it looks like an easy job. A few security guards. Super easy to trick. One guy was sitting on the job falling asleep. I even took a chip out of his bowl and ate it. 

Maria speaks on comms to the team: "Whoever this is, just took a chip out of the security guard's bowl… Yep they eating a few chips before leaving"

Cameras aren't often in the security offices so I wasn't suspecting it. I went into the mansion through the window. Might have opened the window wider which Maria saw. 

Maria tells the team "Invisible person is on the premise. They climbed through the window of the kitchen."

Clint and Natasha knew that if I found out they were here, I was getting the hell out of there. I've tricked them many times when they were closing on me. 

_________________________________

~Recalling the past  
I’ve met Clint and Natasha approximately 3 times. The first time was a fluke, I was stealing and they were rescuing hostages from this mob’s mansion. Natasha and Clint wanted me to talk but I ignored them both and left. 

The second time, I recognized Clint and Natasha as I was walking around the museum looking at the beautiful priceless artifacts. They didn’t know it was me. Natasha complimented on my beautiful yellow dress. I thanked her and soon walked away. They had intel that a group of terrorists named Hydra was up to no good. 

I went invisible and helped them take down a few goons. Natasha would have gotten hurt if I didn’t stop the man in time. He was going to take a shot at her.

The third time, I noticed they were following leads to catch me because that night I was breaking into a vault. Natasha mentioned that we could work together. I didn’t talk to let her know that I’m a woman. I simply typed up a message on a computer which kind of freaked her and Clint out.

My message was simple ‘I’m a ghost. Can’t help you. Goodbye!’

I was walking away quietly but there were glasses on the ground. I accidentally stepped on them and almost screamed. It was a small shard, so I pulled it out and started to limp away. Clint turned around and flung a stupid arrow in my direction. I managed to dodge it and ran away. 

They realized I wasn’t a ghost after all. There were bloody footprints on the ground.  
________________________________

~ Back to the present

I walked slowly and silently down the hall. I was told the secured jewel room was upstairs. The room was centered in the house. 

I could have climbed through the ceiling but that's typical. 

This felt like a giant castle. No one was home. 

I saw the room. I remember my informer told me that I had to go through the vents from the master bedroom which I am. As I was crawling, Maria informs the team "the person is in the vent but very quiet. They are so good. I admire this person’s work already."

Natasha gently laughs on the comms without giving away her spot.

As soon as I got into the secured room, there are lasers. I keep my breathing, heart rate, and heat signature low so that there is no detection. Maria can see some silhouette heat signature but it wasn't red or yellow like other people in the infrared camera systems.

Maria says "This person is good. They can bypass a lot of security cameras and not alert anyone. If I wasn't expecting this person, I'd dismiss this."

I maneuver by using all my yoga and cirque du Soleil training to get through the lasers. As soon as I got to the crown, I picked it up.

Another weakness is that I can't turn objects invisible so as soon as I walk around with this later. I need to blend it into the environment. I'm also in my birthday suit. All naked because I can't turn my clothes and underwear invisible.

As I was getting out of the vent. I noticed something odd in the environment. My sixth senses help. I started to run to the nearest window, I placed the crown under the towel as I got to the washroom. I kicked the window open and threw a flower vase. It hit the main ground and smashed into bits. Clint and Natasha ran into the room and went to the window thinking that I jumped out. 

Maria screams on the comms "The person is still in the room!"

I grabbed Clint's comms before I slammed him into the wall. Natasha tried to swing and I flipped her. I grabbed my crown and started running before I closed the door as I hear stumbling from Natasha and Clint cursing.

This time my heat signature was glowing. I had the comms on and I heard Maria say "That person has headed into the master bedroom. I turned right before as two other agents including Natasha ran into the master bedroom. I grabbed items and threw them at the windows breaking everything. The crown made it to the bush as well. 

I hear Maria telling them exactly where I am as she can see my heat signature on cameras. I started to destroy all the cameras in the house. 

Maria says "This person is blinding the cameras."

I knocked down all 3 agents then I managed to knock Natasha on her butt again. Clint was dealing with a head injury. 

I made it down to the main floor. Captain America with a shield was between me and the entrance since all the agents lined up at the back of the entrance. If I could get through him, I'm home free. I threw the comms behind him which made him turn. Just then I slid between his legs and almost got up. 

Steve heard my heart beats so he followed it.

I was at the entrance when I felt two arms enclosed me and he grabbed my breasts. 

Steve felt it and he came to realize I'm a woman and a very naked one.

I screamed, "You're going to die for that Captain!"

I stomped his foot, turned around as he lessened the grab, I kicked him and ran towards him to slam him into the wall. 

Maria flinched when she saw Steve get beat up in the camera. 

Steve says "I'm sorry!"

I got up and was running out the door. All a sudden the front lawn, the lights were up so if I moved, they could see movements and follow it. 

These bastards are clever. 

I stood in the bush where my crown was. I sat on the big rock and just waited it out. Steve came out of the house and was following my breathing and heart rate. He had to search hard to find me.

Steve says "It's a female enhanced. I accidentally grabbed her. She's naked."

Clint and Romanov were laughing as they rounded up in the front of the house. I realized Steve was getting closer to me. 

That means he has something on me that I don't know about. I picked up a bunch of rocks and started hitting the light bulbs. I ran as soon as I broke them. Steve starts chasing me. 

Captain America was fast and soon an arrow pierced my skin. Clint threw one thinking of just scaring me. 

Captain America says "We just want to work with you."

I yelled, "This is some fucked up way of asking!"

My arm was bleeding so it will give out my location. I ran and Steve followed the bloody trail. 

I stood in the middle open grass. The lights turned on and I realized I was trapped. They can tell where I will step if I continue. 

Nick fury comes out and says "You can either help us or we will catch you and put you in jail."

Clint says "I'm sorry! That arrow was meant to scare you."

Natasha says "Look, we just need your help."

Steve says "I could do this all day."

I couldn't get out of this one. 

I asked, "Can I get some clothes?"

They knew where I'm standing based on the feet print in the grass. Nick throws me a shirt, blanket, and first aid kit. 

I taped my arm which they could see. I wore the t-shirt and wrapped myself with a blanket. 

I refused to turn off my invisibility as I followed them back into the mansion. 

Natasha asks "Are you not able to turn back? Or you're always invisible?"

I lie "Yea I can't turn it off."

Somehow Natasha detected that and said "I might not see you but I hear in your tone. You don't trust us and wouldn't turn back to yourself."

I didn't say anything. 

Nick Fury says "We need you to infiltrate some bases of Hydra who has Intel on our team members. You will get compensated for your time with us. Consider your past criminal records all erased.”

I asked, “Why should I trust you?”

Natasha laughs, Clint smirks and Steve had to smile. Whoever this was had some really big nerve to go against Nick Fury.

Nick couldn’t really glare at me because he doesn’t even know what he’s looking at. 

That was the beginning of how I became a Shield Agent.


	2. Touching

I thought back, I never had a criminal record. I got hustled by Nick Fury. 

He was lucky because I was trapped. 

As soon as I finished my discussion with Nick Fury that night in front of Maria, Clint, Natasha and Steve. 

Clint asks “When do we get to see you?”

I appeared before him. Making sure to hug the blanket over my private regions.

Natasha was eye wide and said “I’ve met you at the museum. You were wearing that beautiful dress.”

I nodded and I glared at Steve because he managed to grope me tonight. I’m planning to hate him for a long time.

Maria came up to me and said “Hi! My name is Maria Hill. We will be working together. Let me get you an outfit. Follow me.”

She was nice and I followed her. 

Natasha walked beside me and said “I’m Natasha Romanov. Hope to become friends with you. We needed more female members in the group.”

I asked “Whose the group? Last I checked, Loki invaded earth and you guys were battling aliens. Please tell me we aren’t going up against aliens.”

Natasha laughs and says “No Aliens. Just trying to get intel on Hydra. I’ll fill you in the details. Let’s get you dressed!”

Maria and Natasha became fast friends with me. 

We agreed that Shield doesn't mention to anyone about my super powers. Only 6 people knew; Nick, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Maria and Tony.

Turns out Tony is building an avengers tower which shield took up a few levels and I was asked to stay there until further notice. 

Tony created a new suit for me where I can go invisible with. It helps camouflage my background. 

It was the coolest thing I've seen. 

I was in the lab with him when he asked me to try on the outfits that he designed. 

Tony gave me this beautiful necklace which helps camouflage my current clothes into the background so that I can go invisible using it. However if by fluke, someone damages the necklace, my cover is blown.

Jarvis notified that Steve Rogers was coming up to the lab. 

Tony smiled mischievously at me to see if his new tech could help me camouflage. 

I looked at Tony and disappeared. 

Steve walks into the room and asks “Tony, what did you want me to test today?”

Tony asks “Let’s get your suit on and see if you want to make changes. I forgot to get my tools. Be right back.”

Tony left the room.

Steve’s suit was in a case. He opens it but then he notices another heart beat in the room and he listens carefully before he turns to walk towards me. 

I stood still hoping that he wasn’t looking for me. I was standing against the wall. 

He got closer and he bent down a bit where his face was inches away from me. He can hear my heartbeat increasing as he was so close to kissing me. 

Steve’s hand was trying to swing at me but I grabbed his wrist before it hit me. 

Steve took a step back as I re-appear.

He looked surprised and asked “Y/N, why are you hiding?”

I said “Tony and I were planning to prank you but before I could, you already know I’m in the room. How? No one can ever hear me.” I was surprised because this is new to me.

Steve smiles and points at his chest where the heart is, he says “I can hear your heartbeat. I have enhanced hearing. I can hear you breathe even though it’s very silent. I wouldn’t be able to hear it if there’s a lot of distraction but it’s just us in this room.”

I realized that’s how he found me on the first night we met. He managed to grab my breasts and now he almost kissed me. 

I was leaving the room when Steve grabbed my hand as he said “I’m sorry about the first night. I didn’t know you were a female and naked.”

I tell him “Don’t make it a habit. I’ll chop those fingers off.”

Steve laughs and says “Thanks Y/N.”

His touch made me feel a little weird, good kind of weird. It sparkled something. I still want to hate him because he’s so proper. I’m the opposite, I like to bend rules as I see fit. He’s so strict and adamant of doing the right things. 

I hope that I don’t have to go on missions with him. 

______________________________

First morning at the Stark Tower

It was 5am and I got notified by Jarvis that Steve wanted the team downstairs for training followed with breakfast. 

I swore up a storm and went back to bed, hiding under my pillows and blanket. 

Someone started knocking on the door. I wanted to scream ‘Go Away’ but they would know I'm home.

Before you know it, someone tried to override my door’s lock with Jarvis’ help. I ran into my washroom. Took off my clothes because I don't wear Tony’s necklace while in my room. 

I was silent and Natasha looked all over the place before she left my suite confirming that I was probably downstairs. 

I went back to bed naked. 15 minutes later, Steve came to my room and he knocked. 

Steve says “Y/N, time to go downstairs. I’m coming in.”

Jarvis overridden my door and allowed Steve to come inside. I didn’t have time to get dressed or run, so I went invisible. I moved to the bathroom on purpose to turn on the water. I hid behind the door as he walked in. 

I ran back out to the suite and opened my front door. Making it seem like I ran out. 

Steve ran out of the washroom and out the front door. 

I was so happy as I tricked him so I started to dance while I faced away from my door. 

I was distracted doing the dance without realizing Steve was back, he was heading back into my suite stomping.

Steve slams into me as he walks back into my suite. I fell to the ground landing sideways and right that second my powers released my appearance. I’m no longer invisible.

He sees me laying on the ground naked. 

I screamed as I tried to cover up and Steve looked away and turned around.

I concentrate on going back into invisible mode. Steve says “I’m sorry Y/N!”

I tell him “Get out Steve!!!”

Steve got out of there so fast. 

I made it downstairs 20 minutes later. Avoiding Steve Rogers at all cost. 

___________________________________

After that day, Steve never tried to wake me up again. He always left it for Natasha and Clint. 

I never tried to go invisible again around Steve. 

After a few weeks spending time with Natasha, Tony and Clint. We have become fast friends. 

During training, Clint and I were wrestling. 

Clint asked "How did you get these powers?"

It made me stop concentration but then I fake smiled and disappeared in front of Clint as I threw him off me. Natasha read my conflicting emotions.

Natasha asks "Koshka (Cat), tell us" 

Natasha calls me cat in Russian because not a lot of people can sneak up on her. I'm quiet and very fast at getting by people. 

Now with Tony's help, I can become invisible with clothes on which makes it harder to detect. However my kryptonite is Steve Rogers. He can hear me while others can’t. 

I thought it was only me, Clint and Natasha so I told them the story: “I was attacked when I was a child. The man wanted to kidnap me while I was playing with some friends at the playground. I was 7. My father tried to save me but he ended up getting stabbed. At that time, it was hard to get help. I tried but it was too late.”

Clint nods and Natasha looks at me encouraging me to open up more. 

I breathed in and continued “ My mother blamed me as she was so heartbroken. She passed away soon after. My aunt and uncle adopted me but then they didn’t want to take care of me. Everyday was emotional abuse and some days physical. I ran away when I became a teen. Living on the streets wasn’t good but it felt safer.”

My tears started to come down “Until one night while sleeping on the street, I thought if I was invisible, maybe my father would still be alive. A man attacked me in the alley while the storm came. No one could hear me scream or cry for help.”

I was crying and trying to find strength to finish. I’ve never told anyone my story. “Lightning hit me after he was done and somehow I got up and was feeling my new power, invisibility. I killed the man who attacked me. It just happened. Call it whatever you want. A curse and a gift from the gods.”

Natasha asks “How old were you since you got this power?”

She hugged me as I tried to keep my crying to a minimum.

Clint was very sad as he heard the story. He understood why I didn’t like being touched especially by men. Out of everyone, Clint was able to wrestle with me. Steve couldn’t even get close. I would leave the gym.

I answered “13”

Clint wanted to break something as he tried to refrain himself.

I didn’t want any pity but I got up and said “Hey! I’m gonna go help Tony.”

I became invisible and started walking away.

Clint and Natasha see the door open and close, knowing I left the gym.

Clint says “Poor Kid!”

Natasha says “She’s a tough cookie.”

Jarvis recorded it and it was sent to Tony as she detected Y/N’s emotional readings. 

Tony and Steve watched it and then Tony felt like breaking stuff.

Tony asks Steve “Wanna fight? I’ll bring my suit and you bring your shield!”

Steve agrees as they both leave the room finding out Y/N’s past and needed to relieve some angry emotions by trying to beat each other up.

______________________________________

Tony came to me and asked me if I settled in. He passed me a credit card and said “It’s part of onboarding, you can buy what you need to decorate, clothes, shoes and so on. Don’t abuse it.”

I smiled evilly at him and said “Sure Tony Stark!”

Tony asks “Am I going to regret this?”

I answered “You could always take it back.” as I disappear after pressing my necklace.

Tony says “Not fair!”

I grabbed Natasha and we both went on a shopping spree, also we got a tonne of clothes, shoes and food to be dropped off at the local shelter for young teens. 

Tony walked into the common area to look for me. 

He saw me sitting down eating dinner and he asked “$580,000? Really Y/N?”

Natasha and I were laughing.

Pepper came in and joined the fun. 

Pepper says "I have to admit Y/N! What you bought is priceless and very nice."

Tony asks "You encouraged her to spend all this money on what? Jarvis, what was it?"

Jarvis confirmed list of vendors and amounts. 

Pepper asks Jarvis "What did tony get in return?"

Jarvis answers "Donation receipt from salvation army for at least $550,000"

Tony was now surprised and asked "Did Y/N take my money to buy things and donate to the salvation army?"

I answer "Yes and thanks Tony! Natasha and I bought lots of stuff for ourselves too. Thanks for the card."

Everyone was laughing. 

I hand it back to him but he grabs me to hug me. 

I hit him as self defense. I shoved him back and flipped him on his back. 

Natasha and Clint understood why. I never like being touched. 

Tony says "That was my fault. I shouldn't have hugged you. I forgot about your teen history."

Natasha, Clint and Steve glared at Tony for spilling the beans. 

I looked around and even Pepper and Steve knew about my history as they gave me the pity face.

I didn't need pity and I didn't need them to view me as damaged goods.

Right at that moment I became invisible using my necklace and left the tower. I just needed to be alone.

I came back at night and went into my bedroom. Washed up and fell asleep. 

Jarvis alerted Steve and he came by. 

He knocked on the door. I told him “I don’t want to talk.”

Steve says “Hey Y/N, come down to the kitchen for 15 mins okay? Please!”

I didn’t say anything and he left. 

I waited for 15 minutes and decided to go down. 

Tony had my favorite pizza and my favorite chocolate cake on the table.

Steve and Pepper were there. Clint and Natasha decided it was best that they do their apology.

Pepper says “We want to apologize Y/N! We are sorry for not asking you directly but finding out about your past.”

Tony raised his hand and said “That’s my fault. I made Jarvis keep an eye on you in case of any emotional distress or problems arising in the tower, she would record, monitor and report it to me.”

Jarvis explains “Miss Y/N, please understand my protocols are in place to keep you safe!”

Steve says “We are sorry for not letting you know that we know.”

Tony says “So sorry!”

I looked up at them and asked “How did you know about my pizza and cake?”

Tony pints the ceiling “Jarvis!”

I tell them “I guess I have a lot to get used to. Never had someone watch over me.”

Tony felt bad because he knew that I was opening up slowly. 

Tony tells Jarvis “Whenever Y/N directs you to turn on Privacy mode on, allow it. Give her the space and respect.”

Jarvis says “Got it!”

I smiled and said “Apologies accepted. I’m still working on human contact. It takes me a while to warm up to people.”

Pepper says “It’s okay! We want to get to know you better and Natasha warned us that you’re like a cat. You enjoy getting close when you’re comfortable.”

I nodded and said “Thanks for everything!”

Steve says “Want to eat?”

I nod and we were digging in. Apparently, Tony, Pepper and Steve were looking for me and didn’t eat dinner. Natasha and Clint came to join us a few minutes later. 

______________________________________

I have started to run in the morning after getting used to waking up at 5am. I would run down to the docks just so I can see the sun rise. Steve tries not to take the same route as mine because he knew how much I needed alone time. However his curiosity gets the best of him, he follows me every now and then to ensure I’m safe.


	3. First Kiss

I learnt how to shoot arrows because of Clint. He’s been very proud and encouraging that I take up archery. We had shield tournaments against all the agents. 

I came in 4th. Clint told me that I was pretty good given that I’ve only picked it up recently.

Natasha was amazing at taking down her opponents. Same for Steve. The man was big but silent and deadly. I felt bad as we verse in the ring. They wouldn’t allow me to use my powers so I told them that I quit the tournament because I knew I couldn’t win against Black Widow and Captain America.

They try to encourage us to try hard. 

Nick Fury told us “Winner will receive a week’s vacation time to do whatever they want and go wherever they want. Expenses will be covered up to $20,000.”

I stood up and got ready to fight my opponents. I confirmed that I’ll join for the heck of it. I was motivated to win.

Getting Steve on the ground was harder than it looks. I had to trick him and fake injury to get him off guard. As soon as he believed that he injured me, I tackled him.

At the end, the winner was Black Widow because she didn’t fall for any of my tricks, which became very frustrating. She made me believe that she was following my tricks but at the end, I was on my back on the mat and she picked me up telling me that I did very good. 

__________________________

Steve has been noticing more about me as he couldn’t help but feel obligated to keep me safe. 

I’ve gone on missions and I’m always so close to getting caught, hurt or too close to the enemies.

One time they asked me to infiltrate the base up north. We had to walk through the forest because there was only one road which gets monitored 24/7. 

As I was approaching them, they heard a few twigs breaking. The men standing on guard outside the entrance, decided to shoot a few bullets. I ducked behind a tree just in time. 

I snuck inside and then started to gather information and data. It was a hydra base. Somehow they knew something was up, they seemed to be expecting me which felt impossible.

There were a lot of guards so I decided to hide out in a room first.

I was in a room with a guy who had a metal arm. They finished working on him. He looked like a prisoner. As the files were out on the desk, I was reading it 'Winter Soldier' after the doctor and nurses left. I was still invisible but the man with a metal arm started to wake up and was getting up on the gurney.

I didn't realize he was heading towards me. I turned just in time before he swung at me. I was trying to dodge his punches and I fell to the ground. 

My heart was beating fast and he could hear it. I didn't know that he was like Steve. He swung and hit the wall. I barely missed it as I moved out of the way..

Shield often lets me go radio silence until my mission is over. Steve would be on standby and was anxious. He wanted to go in there and grab me out. He hated knowing that I could be facing the enemies on my own.

I was very close to death when the man with the metal arm was chasing me. I was in a locked room with him. Shouldn't have chosen this damn room. 

I slowly moved to the bathroom hoping he wouldn't follow. Nope that didn't work. He followed me slowly. 

He started to punch the walls and was getting close. I tried to get away but I couldn't.

I simply said “Sorry! I didn’t mean to spook you.” I appeared in front of him and he looked surprised. 

I raised my hands up and said "I don't mean any harm."

Winter soldier was looking at me in shock and he stopped punching. He was trying to calm himself down. 

I told him "Please don't tell them I'm here. They will kill me."

He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked confused and lost. 

I wave and say "My name is Y/N! I can try to help you get out."

He says "They wouldn't let me get out unless it's a mission. I couldn't ever escape from them. I've tried."

I ask "How long have you been here?"

He said "They took me out of the freezer. I don't remember much because they wipe me clean."

I felt bad for him but I said "I will help you get out. My friends are outside. I just need to get to the command center. We can get out of here. Umm do you have a name?"

He answers "They call me Winter Soldier". 

Just then, a group of men was unlocking the door. I turned invisible again. Winter Soldier noticed and didn't say anything. 

The group of men came in and said "You need to come with us." They placed cuffs on him. 

I followed them but they said "We need to get you out of here. This place has been compromised." as they report to their command center "Asset is being removed."

At that time, I decided to strike. I whistle and then turn on my comms "Steve, they know I'm here."

I kick and slam the men into the wall. Hitting them unconscious meanwhile I chokehold one. The metal arm guy knocked the other two as well. 

I went looking for keys and found the ones I need to unlock Winter Soldier's cuffs. 

I asked him "Are there more prisoners? I need to free them."

Winter Soldier says "the command center should be one floor up. We can see what we can get out of here and how to shut down security."

We started to run up and he enjoyed fighting by my side because of my invisibility. He collected weapons and started to become a kill machine with great accuracy. 

Steve tells me "We are 15 mins out. Just clearing the path. They seem to know we were here and were ready."

We were running to the command center. We were up against so many of them. Clearly whoever Winter Soldier is, he’s very important to them.. 

To me, he’s a killing machine but they clearly use him as a mindless weapon. The man looked like he suffered many years being under them. I truly wanted to help him by getting him out. 

Once we got to their command centre, I looked in cameras for other prisoners or anything. There wasn’t anyone else. This entire facility was only holding one person. The man next to me. Why?

I inserted Tony's special usb key to help download all their private files but instead it crashed all the computers and monitors. Everything was smoking up and the alarms were on. The red lights were shining everywhere. 

I turned to the Metal Arm guy and asked “Where is the nearest exit? We should head there.”

He was picking up weapons off the men we killed and he smirks “Follow me.”

Was it just me or he looked really handsome? Not the time or place.

This was a bust. Nothing was working and they knew I was coming but how?

Soon a group of troops came into the room and we were fighting our way out. They realized there's an invisible agent. 

Someone started reading out Russian words from a red book. Words that made no sense to me. "Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak"

Metal arm guy screams "Run Y/N! They will take control of me with those words. I wouldn't be able to remember you!"

I took the gun and started to aim at the man who was speaking of the words. I managed to kill a few but they retreated out of the room. 

I grabbed the metal arm guy's hand as we tried to get the hell out of here. 

We were running down the halls and trying to get to the exit. We were so close.

I screamed to Steve "How much further? I got someone with me and we need a way out.”

Steve says "5 more minutes. Meet us at the main entrance. We will tear it down."

Metal arm guy and I were heading there but then the speakers came on. 

We realized they were attempting to cast those words to get Winter Soldier to comply. 

I tell him “Don’t let go of me. We are almost out. Don’t listen. Follow me!”

I never thought I wanted something so bad before. I really wanted to help him get out of this hell hole. There’s no way, I’m leaving him here. 

I felt lost before when my father passed. I didn’t feel alive for a long time but for the first time, I’m holding this man’s hand and I really want to help him find his safe haven. We were behind a bolted door that wouldn’t open. We would be home free. 

I started to use whatever gadgets I have to unlock it but it was hopeless. I became visible again as we both were doing our best to get out of here.

They were reading out the words “"zhelaniye (Longing)”

Winter Soldier slams his head into the wall so that it wouldn’t take effect. I started to hold him as he bends on his knees. 

Speaker: “rzhavyye (rusted)”

He says “You have to get out. They will make me kill you. They read those words and I fall under their commands.”

Speaker: “Emnadtsat (Seventeen)”

I screamed “No! We will get out of here.” i yell on my comms “Steve, please get us out of here. Please!!!”

Steve was doing his best but they were being attacked. He couldn’t get to the entrance fast enough to blow up the doors.   
I placed my hands on Winter Soldier’s ears and said “Don’t listen to them.” I started to shoot up the speakers in the room but it didn’t stop it. The words were flowing through.

Speaker: “Topka (Furnace)”  
I held his ears and said “Listen to me. Follow my voice. Don’t give in.”

Speaker: “Devyat' (Nine)”

He looked up to me and smiled like he was just happy for a second in his life. Just a moment that he was truly happy being here with me. 

Speaker: “dobrokachestvennyy (Benign)”

He says “Forgive me, I never want to hurt you.” He has tears in his eyes as he fears what comes next. 

Speaker: “vozvraschenie domoy (Homecoming)”

I pulled him into a kiss hoping that it would distract him. I’ve never kissed anyone. This was my first kiss. We pulled apart as he looked in my eyes like this was his first kiss as well. 

He held my face gently as he touched my lips. It meant a lot to him and he wished he could remember this forever.

Speaker: “Odin (One)”

I tell him “Forgive me for not getting you out earlier.”

He tells me “Go invisible! Don’t let me hit you because I wouldn’t stop under their command. Run!”

Speaker: “Gruzovoy avtomobil' (Freight Car)”

I became invisible and he stood there like he was a mindless robot. My tears came down as I watched him. 

The warmth in his eyes were gone. 

Steve was blasting the entrance. It looks like it’s ready to open soon.

Meanwhile Winter Soldier said some russian words (Ready to comply). 

I placed my hand in Winter Soldier’s. 

I reappeared by his side and said “Please come with me. You will be free. I promise!”

He held my hand as he turned to look at me. I felt like he was trying to listen to me and he was trying to understand why he felt conflicted. His eyes convey to me that he remembers me but the speakers turn up. 

Speakers “Ubey yeye (Kill her)”

Just then he pulled me towards him as he wraps his arm around my neck and lifts me up.

I struggled against his hold and said “Please remember me!” I tried to kick him but he wasn’t budging. 

Another explosion hits the door and this time, the Winter soldier flew a few meters away from me. I fell to the ground. Steve went in and started to grab me. Due to the smoke, he didn’t get a good look at Winter Soldier.

I was struggling in breathing but I tried to reach for him. Steve pulled me away and was running out of there. I turned to Winter Soldier’s direction but he never appeared. 

I cried “No! Don’t leave him there!” as I try to see if he would step out of the smoke. A group of men was storming out to shoot at Steve. 

Steve says “I got you! We have to go!”

We ran up the Quinjet ramp and I was crying as we barely made it out of there. 

I told the group my story and who I met. Steve felt bad because I looked broken and lost. 

How did I fall for someone so quickly? Why does it hurt so much? I know he’s suffering in hydra’s grasp all by himself and there’s nothing I can do. I was angry. How did they know I exist and what I’m capable of.

____________________________________

They threw the Winter Soldier under the machine for a good wipe. 

They sprayed him with cold water and punished him for trying to break out. 

He had no idea why they had to be so cruel but he simply remembers that all they ever gave him was pain. 

This was Bucky Barnes, Steve Roger’s Best friend, who they all thought died from the fall off the train during 1944. He is very much alive but doesn’t remember his identity. 

Y/N finally meets him and will do her best to free him again.


	4. Nightmares

Ever since I came back, I was trying to figure out who he was, the metal arm guy is called ‘Winter Soldier”. 

There was no information on him. I didn't even know his name. How could I expect to find him?

I described his looks to Steve and the team but no one has answers. 

His face was embedded in my brain, long hair, blue piercing eyes and soft lips. He looked so lost and alone. I couldn’t save him and now he’s back in Hydra’s clutches. 

I even told the team “They were expecting me. They were scoping out the area with a lot of security guards. By the time I tried to get Winter Soldier out, they were storming down the place with so many hydra goons. Who blew my cover and knows of my powers?”

Steve simply nodded. We all looked at each other as we tried to assess, there’s a potential mole in Shield.

I told them that I was at the entrance but they read out all the Russian words and managed to get their winter soldier back. He's a mindless killer now for Hydra. 

Everyone can tell that I was shaken by it. 

I cried at night waking up to the same nightmares. Watching him be tortured, seeing those beautiful eyes turn into nothing less, how lonely he is and how I failed to save him. 

Steve came to my room and he could hear me struggle with my nightmares. Jarvis notifies him when I'm in distress. He knew that whatever happened recently really made me feel broken inside. As I cry, Steve's heart felt a little punch of emotions. He sat outside my door as he waited for me to calm down and sleep. 

Some nights, I couldn't sleep. I wandered to the kitchen. Steve made sure to follow me into the kitchen. I sat at the table looking out the window. I stayed invisible and he would know I'm there because of my heartbeats. 

I spent months trying to find the metal arm guy but couldn't find him anywhere. No trace of him. 

I was training harder because I felt useless against Hydra. I failed the metal arm guy. I couldn’t even protect myself properly. How am I supposed to go against them again?

Natasha and Steve kept an eye on me. They knew something changed since the last time I went into Hydra’s facility. I’ve been motivated to take people down. I started to train with Steve because he’s the only one who can locate me. What if I went up against the metal arm guy again? 

I needed to learn how to defend myself. 

During sparring, Steve was curious and asked “Why are you training with me?”

I was honest and answered “The winter soldier was able to locate me like you did. He somehow found me while I was invisible.”

Steve was shocked and said “He could have hurted you.”

I said “He didn’t. I gave him false hope thinking we could get out. I failed him Steve. If I see him again, he told me that he wouldn’t remember me. I need to become faster and stronger or else I can’t save him.”

We were sparring and clearly Steve wasn’t an easy opponent. As I try to swing around him to use Natasha’s famous chokehold. I end up landing on the mat. Steve didn’t mean to throw me that hard but it happened. I rolled away and went invisible on him.

Steve smiles and says “Clever! You wouldn’t be able to take me on if I could see you. I can only hear you.”

I ran to him and he knew. We both were fighting until my back landed on the mat. Steve was hovering on top of me and said “You shouldn’t push yourself too hard. It takes time to learn Y/N.”

Steve was happy that he was able to touch me because he knew I wasn’t comfortable with touching anyone especially a man but his heart felt sad when all I could think of is Winter Soldier. My motivation was to save a stranger whom I met for like 30 minutes and spent a maximum an hour with. 

I re-appeared breathing hard trying to calm my heart. 

Steve passes me a water bottle and watches me. 

He says “You should come out to run with me. If you want to get better, you need to work on all your skills; accuracy, mobility, speed, calm your heart beats and be the cat you are.”

Steve didn’t know what drove him to get closer to me but he wanted to help. 

I smiled at him and he knew that second it was worth all the hardwork and control around me. He wanted to see me smile more often. 

I met up with him everyday to train, I learned to shoot better, use arrows and knives with Clint. Natasha helps me train with distractions and multi-task to a new level. Steve works on my strength and core muscles. He made sure I was fast at swinging a punch and was swift. Knocking an opponent at the right places and taking them down fast. 

When I had days off, I would go climb trees and rock climbing to get better. I always thought my life was about having fun and doing what I enjoy because freedom was hard to come by. Now, I want to get rid of Hydra and I want to help people. 

I knew my work as a shield agent would help build a newer world. 

Tony created obstacles for me, so that I can practise my stealth mode while getting from one end to another without a noise. Jumping off and running quietly was very hard. I thought I knew how to be a ninja but then I met Steve, Natasha and Clint. They were so good.

Maria Hill came to play as a hostage in the middle of the room. Tony, Clint, Natasha and Steve were in the room playing bad guys. I was supposed to get in and get her out. 

Tony provided me an extra necklace so I can make someone camouflage into their background. It would be easier for me to save someone next time. 

I was up against 4 individuals that had high skills. Well technically Tony isn’t without his suit. They all held a paint gun. If they managed to shoot me, then I’m done for. However if I shoot them first, then I’m safe. My guns were hidden under my uniform so it stays camouflage until I take it out and shoot. It will give out my position.

I also brought some rocks and placed it near my belt. I needed to get rid of Steve first then the game would be easier. He knows where to find me. 

We were in a storage warehouse with a high ceiling. It looked like a storage facility like Costco except it didn’t have aisles of products. I was able to move in between racks and beams trying to formulate a plan on how to rescue Maria Hill.

This was a challenge for all of us. We all will be tested on how to rescue the hostage without getting shot. Before me, Clint and Tony completed their challenges, now it's my turn.

I saw a rope and I took it off the hook. I walked slowly towards the forklift. I guess Tony is going to have to spend a lot of money on repairs. I was wrapping up the forklift softly so that It would be able to self-drive to the end of the warehouse.

At least that would send 2 off in the wrong direction. Knowing Steve and Tony’s tactics, they will keep Steve near the hostage because they knew he was my kryptonite. 

I also left a pleasant paint bomb in the forklift. Something Tony has shown me in his last challenge. The timer was set for 2 minutes. The moment they go near the forklift, the bomb will explode. 

I turned it on and ran off. No one could see me or hear me. Maybe Steve if he was close. I saw Clint and Natasha move towards the noises. 

I found Tony but decided to keep him last since it was more fun to take him at the end.

I walked closer to Maria and I knew Steve was close. I threw a few rocks near her and he appeared. The explosion went off and I heard Clint screamed because he got hit with the paint. Natasha and Tony laughed.

It was a good enough distraction as I jumped on Steve’s back while he didn’t focus on me anymore.

I whispered “Sorry! I had to do this” I shot him in the chest before sliding off. 

Steve smiles and says “Good job!”

Natasha and Tony tried to talk to Steve but he stayed silent because he’s dead. 

Tony says “Oh shit! She got to Steve!”

I cut Maria’s ropes and I tell her “Don’t run for the exits. They will expect that. Climb up and head to the end of the building. There’s a window. Get out and there’s a rope waiting for you. Here’s Steve’s gun. Use it when you see Tony.”

Maria asks “What about Natasha?”

I said “She’s mine.”

Steve was so proud at that moment. He knew I’ve got a lot faster with all the training. I took Steve’s Comms to hear what they were saying. I was moving to get to Natasha. 

Natasha says “Tony, knowing Y/N, she wouldn’t be going to main exits. It’s possible she found another way out.”

Tony yells “How would she… oh no the big windows!” he was running off and I saw him but I was looking for my sneaky black widow.

She was just around the corner as I got closer. She was fast as she was spraying bullets when she heard noises of me coming near her. 

Natasha laughs “Y/N, I know you’re coming for me. Taking down Clint so he can’t aim at you and then Steve was very clever. You knew of our strategy. So why leave Tony for last?”

I was close to her by the time I answered “It’s more fun that way.” I pounced on her and we rolled as I shot her in the stomach. “You’ve taught me to enjoy the little things!” I put back my weapon right away to conceal it.

Tony was screaming “Nat? You okay? Nat?”

Nat plays dead but she says “Dying!”

Tony screams “Shit! Now it’s just me and the invisible gal and Maria Hill. Oh I hear Maria.”

I started to run in the direction I left Maria. Tony and I were close to one another. As soon as I saw Tony, he noticed the paint on the ground from the explosion that took out Clint. I was stepping in it which gave away my spot. I just needed Maria to live so I re-appeared before Tony. I smiled wickedly as I ran away.

He followed me and started to chase me by shooting at me. 

I went invisible as I ducked. Tony was losing it as he used up his ammo. I ran up to him and said “Boo!” I took a shot at him in the back.

Before Tony pretends to die, he screams “What the fuck? That was so freaky! You're like a ghost."

Everyone rounded in the middle. Clint has splattered paint over him, Steve and Tony were shot in the chest, meanwhile Natasha in the stomach. 

Maria claps as she walks in and says "I got to admit, Y/N was clever and she scouted out her options before the rescue. She knew how you guys thought, leaving Steve behind. Clint charging first. Why did you leave Tony at the end?"

I smiled "I wanted to spook him."

Tony points at me and says "There that's pure evil!"

Steve's turn was up. This time we all were geared up. Tony had his suit on because Steve was coming in hot. We all didn't really stand a chance with him. 

I was asked to stay with Maria since I'm the last of defense and Natasha said I could probably distract Steve when needed. 

I asked “how?”

Natasha says "Go hiding and he will look for you but be ready as he will strike fast. You could easily trick him like play dead."

We both laughed because we knew Steve's weakness is that he's too kind. He would help out people even though they are the enemy.

I stayed invisible and sat behind Maria. Just waiting for Steve to take out my members. 

Clint thought he could shoot at Steve but he didn't realize Steve had the speed and stamina to jump fast to the higher levels and he ran on the beam so fast to get to Clint. 

He hung on the rack like a monkey as he shot down Clint. Natasha was hiding. This game wasn't us killing Steve. He was hunting us. I asked Tony to go to Maria. Only then Steve would think I'm coming for him. 

It was a perfect distraction because Steve took out Natasha by sneaking up on her and shot her leg. 

Steve was looking for me but he couldn't find me. He saw Tony near Maria so he thought I went off looking for him. 

He got closer and was sneaking up on us.   
I purposely left my cell phone down the aisle with a steady heartbeat just to trick him. 

Steve for closer thinking I wasn't around. Tony talks "Y/N get back here."

Steve was already pouncing on Tony as he shot him but he took me down as he rolled onto me. It shocked me as I re-appear because I couldn’t focus on staying invisible. Steve shoots me on the side. 

Steve was only inches away from my face and he can feel me beneath him. I was surprised that he knew I was here. I thought I tricked him.

I ask "How did you know?"

Steve couldn't help but look down as he says "Your heart gets excited when you think you're going to win. I can hear it. The fake one was down the aisle."

He got off me slowly as I looked at him smugly. I shook my head as I couldn’t believe Steve could tell the difference between my fake and real heartbeats.

Steve didn't want to tell me that he memorized my heartbeats. He trained himself to notice and listen to my heartbeats. He doesn't remember other's. Just mine. 

So if he needed to seek me out, it wasn't hard. He watches me laugh at my team who looked grumpy walking towards me. We all rounded up to eat. 

Natasha will continue her challenge next time. She's shown us how she can conquer us by using our weaknesses. She tricked Steve, she let Tony's confidence run his ego which causes him to fall short, and Clint was easily tricked by a few gadgets and I may be the only one taking her down which she makes sure to take me out first by placing water/paint on the ground. No matter where I stepped or went, I would reveal myself.

I would climb up in the warehouse and she would set up a paint bomb. One time I jumped off the beam, Steve caught my arm as I couldn't remain invisible under duress. Natasha just knew Steve would protect me. She took us both out as she set a trap for me.

Steve held onto me as he pulled me up. I told him "you should have let go or else she wouldn't have been able to shoot you."

Steve says "Never! Would you have let go?" it was very sweet of him.

I guess he's got a point. I kissed his cheek before running off. 

I said "Thank you Captain!"

Steve stood there smiling as I walked away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve spent months being patient with me. 

Whenever I have nightmares, I would head into the kitchen. I would remain invisible.

He would walk into the kitchen and ask if I wanted to eat or drink. He would always make a plain chamomile tea where he placed a small sleeping pill in it so it helps me sleep. 

He shouldn't but he couldn't watch me suffer insomnia.

I would drink it and fall asleep in a few minutes and reappear in front of him as I don't stay invisible during my sleep or while unconscious. He knows as he continues to do this until my nightmares go away. He would carry me to bed and tuck me in bed for the past few months.  
Tonight, I held Steve's hand refusing to let him go because in my dream it was the metal arm guy's hand. 

Steve stayed with me as I slept on his chest. I needed comfort and I didn't want to feel alone anymore. He also forgot to leave, he kissed my forehead and held me until he fell asleep as well. 

The next morning, I felt warmth, happiness that I haven't felt in a long time. Then I realized I wasn't alone, I can hear their heartbeats and breathing. I woke up and at the same time Steve woke up because he realized that he made a mistake sleeping. 

We both locked eyes on each other and started to scramble away. I only wore my shirt and underwear. 

Steve could see my legs and he looked elsewhere but his morning wood was appearing. 

I noticed and looked away. 

I asked "Why are you in my room?" Then I remembered; he gives me tea at night and I would forget how I fell asleep but I end up in my room safe so I never cared to ask. 

Steve says "I'm sorry! I dropped you off last night and you kept holding my hand refusing to let go. I stayed for a bit hoping to leave but I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry Y/N. Nothing happened."

He looked scared and worried.

I asked "Did you drug my tea? How come I don't remember when I fell asleep?"

Yep he looked guilty and he said "I know you're having trouble sleeping so…"

I shoved him back and said "It's not right Steve. Who do you think you are? How dare you!"

He was shoved off my bed and now he's sitting on the ground looking defeated but he slowly gets up. 

Steve looked at me and said "I was doing this so you can sleep and stop moping after someone who we couldn't save. I didn't want to see you broken. We care about you too."

I yelled "It doesn't give you the right to drug me. You don't need to do anything for me. Let me feel things."

I got up and was facing him. All my pent up anger against Hydra was riling me up as I shoved him back. I was pushing around Captain America in my room. For some reason, it made me feel a little better. 

I wasn't as mad at him anymore. 

Steve kept saying "I'm sorry! Please forgive me.*

I reminded him "I'm not yours to protect. Stop trying to protect everyone in your life. You don't need to do that for me. I've been alone all my life and I know how to handle it myself."

He stood still and this time he looked at me with those same eyes that the metal arm guy looked. Broken, something missing and unsure what to do next. 

I don't know why those eyes made me feel crazy enough for me to jump on Steve and pull him into a frenzy. I kissed him hard. Steve kisses me back as he holds me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around Steve as he pushed his hips against mine. 

My brain tells me 'He's not him. Stop what you're doing.' but my heart tells me 'I miss him and I want to feel even if it's wrong.'

I held Steve's face as we kissed each other and he held my ass. I've never allowed any man to touch me this intimately. We were running out of breath as we pulled apart. Our foreheads met and Steve said "I can't control myself if you push further."

Was I ready? No I shouldn't. I'm replacing him with Steve and it's not fair. I shook my head and said "I'm sorry Steve. We shouldn't have."

I watched Steve's face turn sad and I felt bad. 

I held his face and said "I'm confused about my feelings. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Steve places me down on the floor as he relaxes and he asks "Forgive me for drugging you to sleep."

I patted his face and said "Not right captain. Never do that again because I'll cut your precious off." I looked down at his penis and Steve looked scared. 

I couldn't help but smile because he's so easy to read. Has he always been this honest and cute? Wait, what? No don't feel attracted to the man that you just found out drugged you. Not right. 

Steve felt something when we kissed. He always knew he had strong feelings for me. He almost lost himself to that kiss. He wanted more. 

He wanted me so badly. As we parted, he left my room. He was on a mission to make me fall for him. He wanted to taste those lips again and be wrapped between my legs.


	5. New Orleans

Our next mission was for us to go undercover and observe hydra's potential connections to a mobster located in New Orleans. It happens to be Mardi Gras week so we knew that we had to blend in. 

We heard the suspect would be at a jazz club and I can manage to get to him if I went invisible and follow him into his lair to grab the information. Natasha was in charge of seducing him. Meanwhile, Steve and Clint were going to be our muscles. 

Natasha picked out our outfits to match the crowd. I wore a white tank top with Jean shorts that were a little too short. Steve noticed and tried to look away as it was giving him a boner. 

Ever since that night, Steve never drugged me again but I did fall asleep on his arm every night when we met at the kitchen. It became routine that he would pick me up and drop me off in my bed. 

He would kiss my forehead before leaving. I just didn't notice.

We were growing closer and I'm wondering what to do with these newfound feelings. 

Now I'm watching him struggle to keep his mind out of the gutter, which looked fun to tease him. I hated when men looked at me like I'm a glass of water in the desert. I never thought I would like a man ever until the metal arm guy came along. 

Steve has been proving to me that there are still good men out there. He's a prime example. 

He doesn't notice how many females in our building look forward to bumping into him, see him, and date him. Natasha and I have been trying to set him up on a date. He's annoyed by us. 

I started to develop a small crush on Steve after getting to know him bit by bit. He shared with me at night during our talks. I was opening up to him slowly as I grew more comfortable. 

He shared with me about Peggy. I felt bad for him that he thought he died to protect her but then wakes up 70 years later. He wished he died from the crash. 

We ended up hugging each other and slowly we were kissing on the couch. Steve pulled away and he knew this wasn't right as we just talked about Peggy and him. I smiled back at him to tell him it was okay. 

I felt something when I kissed him. I wasn't sure but I wanted to taste his lips again. 

Now we are heading downtown and checking out the locations and getting acquainted. Steve and I were walking around together. Clint and Romanov were off visiting friends and getting out the city. 

It rained earlier and it made the cobblestones a little slippery.

Steve and I were walking around and I almost fell as we were talking. He caught me and I felt we both looked at each other like a connection was formed. We both smiled and held his hand wrapped around my shoulders. 

Steve says "I'll hold onto you so that I can catch you easier."

I smiled and nodded. 

We went to Cafe du Monde at the french market. Steve lines up for donuts and coffee as I try to get a seat. It was always crowded here. 

It felt the time slowed down as we were talking about the latest events and news. I've been teaching Steve all the latest jokes, slang words and we have been watching Netflix together. I cuddled up to him while watching.

Now here I am, sharing donuts with him and drinking coffee next to him. It felt so normal and nice. 

A few girls came up to him earlier while he was in line, asking him to take photos of them and he did. They even kissed his cheek which left a bit of lip gloss on his cheek and lip. As soon as he came back to me, I rubbed it off with napkins. The girls giggled and told each other "Uh oh! He has a girlfriend!" I didn't realize that I was glaring at them until he asked "Y/N, you okay?"

I looked back at him and felt weird. Why did I have this nasty taste in my mouth where I felt angry and uncomfortable? I didn't like how the girls tried to claim his cheeks. He wasn't mine but why did I feel so protective?

I shook my head and said "Nothing! I think I heard the gals wanted to jump you."

He asks "Jump me?"

I laughed and said, "It means to climb on your disco stick."

Steve was so lost at the meaning. It was adorable. I can still hear the girls talk about him and wanting to do the nasty with him. I don't know why but Steve's innocent face and lips made me pull him into a kiss. We locked our lips sitting at the Cafe du Monde. 

Steve saw it in slow motion as I moved forward to his lips and kissed him sensually. He could hear the girls "Yep they are together. Look at that kiss! I'm so jealous of her!!!" As he wrapped his arms around me to deepen the kiss. It felt really nice as he reciprocates.

Steve felt so happy and content right now. I was holding his face as I devoured his lips. He almost fell to the ground to take me right there in front of everyone but he tries to keep calm. 

I pulled back and we both looked in each other's eyes. 

I whispered, "I'm sorry catching you off guard however I'm not sorry about the kiss."

He smiles and nods. 

We broke apart as we finished our donuts. Steve picked up the last donut and he realized he wanted to give it to me. 

I tell him "Just a bite." As he moved it to my mouth, I took a bite. It felt electric sitting next to him and being fed by him. I've never felt like this for anyone before. He's the first. 

Steve wanted to kiss me again but he was being patient. He didn't want to rush me into anything. He knew of my past and he waits for me to make the first move. He loved it when I kissed him, wanted him, and held him. He saw my jealousy earlier and he was thrilled. 

I enjoyed traveling and New Orleans was beautiful. Steve and I tried out their famous crawfishes and Po Boy sandwiches. 

We held hands as we explored New Orleans. By night time, we were retiring to our bedrooms. I pulled Steve to my room. 

We were up against the door once it shut. He held me close waiting for me to initiate. 

I kissed him slowly. It felt so right and he felt it too. We both moaned as the kiss deepened. Soon he was sliding his lips over my cheeks and down to the side of my neck. 

I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on. I was scared. The man who raped me in the alley took my virginity away. I've never been with anyone since. 

I held Steve's face because I was scared. 

He can tell by my concerned look. I know he heard me telling Clint and Natasha about my past but I wanted to clear it up. 

I told him "Steve, I was…" my tears came as I told him "raped. I lost my first time… ever since I've never" it was hard to find the words. 

Steve looked at me and shook his head before saying "We don't have to do anything. Please don't feel pressured. I would like to wait till you're ready."

He kissed my nose. At that time, I felt relief but scared too. I was willing to jump on his disco stick. 

We kissed and made out for the next few minutes. Steve would slowly pull himself away from me as he whispers these hot words "I need a moment or else I'll lose control."

Why did I feel the need to tempt him more? I wanted to watch Steve Rogers, Captain America loses control because of me; the invisible gal who always felt she's never good enough for anyone especially for the golden boy.

I guess the more I can't have it, it makes me want it. I respected him because I wanted us to start slow. A part of me is scared, really scared. 10 years ago, I was robbed of the experience of my first. Steve is the first man I've started to show more intimacy. 

We both ended the night sleeping in each other's arms after trying to watch Netflix. We kissed here and there as he continued to show me respect, space, and comfort for doing what I'm willing to do. 

The next night we were waiting for Intel to tell us that the man we are looking for is in the city. Steve and I walked around and we were patrolling. Soon enough Clint and Natasha say "Nothing for hours. Let's call it a night."

Natasha found me and said "Girls night out! Guys, u go do ur own thing!" As she waves then goodbye. 

Natasha took me shopping and bought some cute shirts as we enjoyed the night in New Orleans. There were a few voodoo shops which we stopped by. 

An old lady in the shop came up to me and said "Your life is entwined with things I’ve never seen in this world. You should pray for peace.”

Natasha was eye-wide like me and she said “Thanks!”

We walk away slowly as the old lady says “You will have to make a choice between the two; Shield or the wolf.” nothing that I could understand.

Natasha and I were scouting out the area.

Natasha asks “How are you and Steve doing? You both seem cozy lately.”

I knew she was teasing because she saw Steve kiss my cheek once while we all were watching a movie. Lights were off but Natasha was quick to see. Steve has been more affectionate than before.

I say “We have been doing pretty good.”

Natasha teases “Oh come on! I knew when we both were trying to arrange dates for him, you felt something for him. You were so tough on the candidates because you already had feelings for him.”

I admitted “Maybe I did but I was trying to find him someone who could settle down with him. Come on, he loved Peggy Carter. Have you seen her and her accomplishments? I didn’t think he would be interested in me at all. I’d be lucky just to be a friend.”

Natasha pats on my back and says “When are you going to see how beautiful and smart you are? Koshka, you have been saving people whenever you can. You didn’t walk away when someone needed helping. You were a hero before I knew you.”

I shook my head “Nat, I’m invisible that’s why it was easy to help. Imagine if I wasn’t. Do you think I’d be selfless? Come on! We both know what type of businesses I was in. I’m a thief, not a savior.”

Natasha asks “Why Steve?”

I honestly didn’t know why. He made me feel safe and he does his best to make me laugh. Over the past few months getting over the metal arm dude wasn’t as easy as I thought.

I say “He makes me feel things I never thought could exist for me. I don’t know when it happened but it did. Is it love? I’m still working it out.”

Natasha nods and says “Just be careful!” as she assesses my answers.

I ask “Why?”

Natasha says “Steve is different from other men we know. He’s determined to a fault. He’s ready to fight for what’s right. Figure out your feelings before you guys go further. He’ll do anything for you once you both acknowledge it’s more than just friends.”

I can see that as well. Steve isn’t someone you would try to fling with. Plus he’s so innocent and nice. 

We both stopped talking about Steve and decided to enjoy our night out. Meanwhile, hydra was lurking in the background. Bucky was watching us from far providing updates. 

Nat and I felt like we were being followed so during the night, I gave Natasha our secret words during our missions for her to realize we are being followed. We would separate, I would go to a crowded area and go invisible then meet up with Nat at the same location we were at earlier so she can go around as I find out more about our stalker(s).

We assessed the situation. I went to the washroom at a crowded place and went invisible coming out of the washroom. There was no stalker following me. Turns out they recognized Natasha so they are coming after her.

I called Steve and Clint informing them that Natasha is being followed. 

I went to look for Natasha but I couldn’t find her. I remember she mentioned behind the Pizza store, alleyway, and down to the main street. I went there and I saw Natasha on the ground with someone in a mask with the metal arm. I run up to him and slam my knee into his chest. 

He looked ready to kill Natasha and I wasn’t allowing it. 

Bucky was wearing a mask and he had a mission which was to kill Natasha Romanov. They had a tip that she was in town for a cover-up. Natasha sees him when she walks through the alley and she fights her way out of his grip and moves. Eventually she got knocked out and was laying on the ground. He was about to go in for the kill, some invisible force knocked him to the ground. 

I realized that he’s alone. No one else is jumping out. I wrapped my legs around his neck and started to do the chokehold. Months ago, I would have failed miserably but not tonight. 

I was close but the metal arm guy grabs my butt as he struggles which made me loosen my legs. 

I rolled away and got ready to attack. 

I said, “Winter Soldier, you forgot me?”

He looks in my direction and then I re-appeared in front of him. He looked shocked but he couldn’t recognize me. Bucky tries to recall why my face looked familiar. 

I ask “What is your mission? Are you trying to kill Romanov?”

He shook his head as his head touched his head.   
He answers “My mission is to kill Romanov. You wouldn’t be able to stop me.” and he moves to Natasha. 

I disappeared and started to attack Bucky. We were on the streets, not in a cell. He couldn’t hear my heartbeats. At one point, I knocked him on the ground. He took out his gun and started shooting. 

I moved away in the opposite direction of Natasha. He was spraying and it almost hit me. I jumped on him but he overpowered me by throwing me off. I fell to the ground and re-appeared. Bucky moved closer and this time he wanted to kill me. 

He lifted me up in the air choking my neck. I tried to fight him.

I said, “At least remember me!” I was close to losing my air.

Natasha wakes up just seconds before. She gets up and uses her defense moves and starts kicking Bucky’s ass. She remembered the Winter Soldier and his training. The metal arm gave clues but there’s no files on him. She didn’t think he still exists. 

Now we both were up against him. We were so close to winning against him but then hydra goons appeared. They started shooting. I grabbed Natasha’s arm as we ran off. I started to become invisible and under super duress, Winter Soldier was running up to us. I knew this was a life and death situation.

Slowly, Natasha was disappearing as well. We both reached the dock and noticed Winter Soldier and the hydra goons ran past us. 

They didn’t see us at all. Both Nat and I were shocked at what we just witnessed.

I looked shocked and Natasha witnessed my new powers. I was able to make both myself in clothes and Natasha invisible without turning on Tony’s gadgets. 

We waited for minutes to ensure we both were safe. 

I held Nat’s hand to keep my powers around her. 

I said “I’ve never done this before. I tried many times but it never works.”

Natasha smiles “Special circumstances; we both were in danger and you had no choice.”

Nat and I went back to our hotel which we met up with Steve and Clint to tell them what happened. Our mission was cut short as Hydra wanted to get rid of Natasha. I admitted that I showed my face to Winter Soldier so he might be hunting for me now. 

Steve felt a tint of jealousy as I admitted that I tried to help Winter Soldier but he’s a mindless killer now and doesn’t remember me.

We all are retiring to our rooms and will leave in the morning back to New York.

Steve followed me into my room. I was bleeding and bruising from the fight with Winter Soldier. Steve grabs the first aid kit as he helps me. I was sitting on the counter of my washroom as he works on cleaning every cut and bruise.

I had a small cut on my forehead as Winter Soldier took out his dagger at one point aiming to hurt me. I managed to get out of the worst possible damages but still got nipped. 

Steve looked concerned and angry. I could feel his vibe and his breathing. He finished patching me up and he was washing his hands.

I placed my hand on his bicep “Please don’t be angry.”

Steve turns and looks at me seriously “You could have got hurt. I wasn’t there to protect you. If your powers didn’t change, I don’t know if I ever see you again. He could have taken you from me.”

He looked so hurt and scared.

I pulled him towards me and he was standing between my legs. It was intimate in this pose but I felt safe enough with him. 

Our foreheads met and I said “It’s not that easy to get rid of me. I’m known as a cat and cats have 9 lives.”

Steve closes his eyes as he feels so much pressure on his heart. 

He shook his head and said “Y/N, I can’t joke about this. Not when you” as he places his finger under my chin to raise my face to look at him “are involved. I care about you so much.”

He pulls me into a deep kiss. Steve normally lets me lead but this time, he was taking control. His hands came up to my face to lock me in the kiss. He was devouring my lips.

I knew that Steve had some control tendencies and normally he wouldn’t push me far. He was patient but tonight was a special circumstance. He was kissing me hard and soon his hands were making its way to my buttocks. He lifted me pushing his hips to me. 

I felt his hardness and I was scared of what is to follow. Was I ready for this step?


	6. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut / Love Scene

My arms were around Steve’s neck as we were kissing. He felt me go stiff when he held my buttocks. 

Steve knew I wasn’t ready to go on further but he wanted more. There was a conflict in him wanting me to feel comfortable and making me his. He also wants my heart to love him. 

Steve pulls away from the kiss and asks “Do you want to go further?”

I saw in his eyes, the desire for me, and if I said yes. This was it. 

If I said no, this would be the end of our relationship. 

Steve could tell that I’m worried about answering the question as he pulls away slowly realizing that my silence is my rejection.

I hold onto his arms and say “Steve, I’m scared. I’m not ready. I care about you but I got issues about getting intimate.”

At least I didn’t say no to which he felt relief.

He asks “Can I kiss you?”

I nod. He starts placing his kiss on my lips then he moves to my neck. His hands were still on my butt as he pulled me in closer to feel his hardness. I shudder against it. 

Steve drops my butt back on the counter as his hands slowly move to my hips. 

He asks “We don’t have to do anything that would hurt you but we could go slowly.”

I nodded and pulled him into the kiss again. He knew I was feeling hot and unsure. His touches were gentle and his hand slid up to cup my breast. It was so wild. There were feelings shooting down my body aching for his touch. 

I moaned as he kissed my neck and lips. 

He asks “Does it feel good?”

I nod.

He lifted his hands under the tank top and soon unhooked my bra. Now I was very nervous as he moved down to meet my breasts as he lifted my tank top. He kisses them slowly and moves over to my right nipple as he massages my left breast. 

Why did this feel so good and look so hot? I was arching my back as I moaned.

He was spending time touching my breasts and sucking on my nipples. He took turns to move in between them and I was aching. 

I didn’t know why I started to beg “Steve, please!”

Steve pulls up closer to my face and asks “Do you trust me? We aren’t going to have sex but I want to get you off.”

I looked unsure but I knew I wanted to feel more. 

I nod and pull him into a kiss. His hands lifted my butt off as he helped me to stand. Steve bent down to unbutton my jean shorts and slowly removed it with my underwear. 

I was trying to recollect my thoughts. I’m worried and scared about what is to come. 

He was trying to pull my leg to place it on his shoulder. 

I stopped him right away as I'd spent the whole day out and sweated. I tell Steve “I think I would like to shower before we go on further.”

Steve looked up and asked, “Can I join you?”

I blushed and was worried but I started to pull my tank top off. As I walk towards the shower. I hear shuffling of clothes as Steve steps in behind me. 

We showered and I was admiring his body without touching him. I showered first before I left Steve in the shower. I patted down dry before drying my hair. 

We looked at one another as he came out to dry himself. 

He helped me remove the bandages and added new ones. 

We both made it to the bed. 

Steve asks me to lay down on the bed. He moved between my legs as he slowly licked my core. I was moaning and whimpering. It was intense and passionate. He added his fingers and I was begging for release.

He was enjoying every sound I was making. I came hard because my lower body was shaking. I felt like I went numb and dazed as I recovered. 

Steve was so happy with himself. He knew he did something really good.

My arm was bent over my forehead. I didn’t know what to do or think. Steve did something amazing and I didn’t know how to repay him. 

He was naked and I looked down at him as I watched him look happy. He was hard and very stiff as I felt it near my leg. I’ve never been intimate with anyone before but he made me feel safe too. 

I pulled him for a good kiss before rolling him on the back. 

Steve tells me “We don’t need to…”

I looked up and said, “I want to but I’m not experienced so you will have to stay patient.”

He laid on the bed hoping that his control wouldn’t fall. He wanted to ram into me earlier and he wanted to claim me. However, he didn’t want me to hate him after. 

Steve wanted me to love him and spend my life with him. He pictured a family and he wanted me to look at him with love, not hate.

As his thoughts were swirling, then he felt my lips surrounding his penis. His breath hitched and soon the euphoria reached him. He watched me work on him slowly and try to find a rhythm. 

Steve was refraining from guiding and pushing further. He watched me struggle on how to make it pleasurable for him. This was a moment for him; being my first. 

I used my hands as I pumped him and sucked him like a lollipop. I started to feel better at trying to give Steve a blow job. I wasn’t ready to have sex with him even though I really wanted to. I needed time.

Steve groaned and was trying to stay patient. I knew his hand was moving closer to my face like he really wanted to do something but he refrained himself.

The idea of us having sex someday might be possible. I never thought it was possible. 

He breaks my thoughts as he tells me “I’m coming soon.” I worked faster and harder with my lips, tongue, and hands. In a few minutes, he came inside my mouth and there were too many liquids. 

I was choking and then rushed to the washroom to wash my mouth as I gagged it out. I’ve never done this before and it was hot during the process but definitely not the end. 

As soon as I got out of the bathroom, I had my robe tied around me. I didn’t want it to go further tonight because I wasn’t ready.

I need to look into birth control especially one that would stop a super soldier's sperms.

Steve was recovering on the bed and asked “Are you okay? I hope I didn’t overwhelm you.”

He places the blanket on himself so it covers a decent amount.

I looked at him as I lay next to him and said “I’m fine. Thanks! I never felt that before until you…”

He pulls me into his chest and says “Thanks for everything Y/N. I’m glad you're safe and back in my arms.”

He kissed my forehead and soon we both were falling asleep. 

Steve left in the middle of the night to go back to his room. He was worried if he stayed any longer that he wouldn’t be able to control himself.  
__________________________

The next day, we left to go back to New York. Steve was summoned to go to Washington DC. I would visit him during the weekends or he would visit New York.

We both were adjusting as I don’t see him as often as before. He mentioned there’s a nurse who lives next to him and he met someone named Sam Wilson.

Steve and I were still keeping our relationship in low key. He would come to visit and we would go out. He bought a place in Brooklyn which became our love nest. A place where we knew no one kept tabs on us. I had Tony's security system installed. Friday notified us personally if someone broke in. 

As soon as Steve and I walked into the home, we would get notified then all security shut down until we turned it back on which just needs voice activation. 

It has been 3 months since New Orleans. Steve and I have only done oral stuff to one another. One time, our session was getting too hot, Steve wanted to have sex so bad that he warned me to leave him alone for a good 20 minutes as he tried to regain control. Ever since then I've tried not to push his limits. 

I knew I wasn't being fair but I was scared and worried. We didn't even start dating until New Orleans. Now it's official that I'm his girlfriend. 

Tonight, I bought food from the local bakery and pizza from the restaurant we like. 

I was preparing our salad and wine. Steve and I haven't seen each other for a month. 

I'm in Brooklyn home as I prepare a cute dress that I found in an antique shop. It's closest I found to a 1940s outfit. 

Tonight, I wanted it to be a memorial since we were taking the next step.

Steve was at the entrance of the home and got inside. He can smell the food and hear my heartbeats. He got the week off and so did I. We are flying out tomorrow for a vacation.

I had an A-line dress V-neck and it was blue with polka dots. 

Steve almost dropped the flowers he got me as soon as he saw me set the table. I wore a cute apron with red lipstick. He felt like he went back in time with me. 

He walked towards me and was speechless. 

As soon as he got closer. I took the flowers and headed to the sink to get the vase for it. It was a beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers. I removed my apron so he could enjoy the entire image. 

He followed me like he was about to devour me any second. As soon as I removed my apron I stared at him. He was groaning against his fist against his mouth. 

His desire has increased ten folds. I was a big tease. 

It was breathtaking for him to see me in a 40s dress.

Steve tries to shut his eyes from thinking of naughty things. 

I got closer and placed my hand on his bicep as I moved my finger down to his fingers. I knew I had an effect on him. 

Steve shuts his eyes and looks away but then I pull his face to see me. 

I kiss his lips slowly and I tell him "I want to be yours tonight!"

Steve opens his eyes wide as he looks at me. 

Steve asks "Can you say that again?"

I smiled "Let's eat! Dinner is ready."

I grabbed the pizza that I kept heated and slowly moved it to the dining table. Steve kept his eyes on me the whole time. 

We were eating, updating our lives and missions. 

Steve tells me "The next mission, I'm working with Romanov and Rumlow". He knew I didn't like Rumlow. I worked with the man a few times and he always makes fun of my butt and calls me pretty but he creeps me out. Something about him makes me feel uncomfortable. I simply can’t trust him.

There's a strange feeling about him. Not everyone at shield knows about my power but Rumlow hinted that he knew. After the mission, he joked ‘Wow our missions are so easy with you. It's like you walked into the facility like no one saw you. Your skills are better than Rogers, Romanov, and Barton.’

I tell him "Just watch out for Rumlow. I wouldn't trust him. A feeling in my gut tells me not to."

We finished eating. I was getting ready to wash the dishes. Steve stood behind me with his hands around my waist. 

Steve whispers "Thanks for all of this! You look gorgeous in this dress and apron. I felt like I came home to a wife from the 40s."

I was going to turn to see him but he held me there. He stopped me from moving as I continued to wash the dishes. 

Steve whispers "I'm going to play with you while you’re washing the dishes. For every plate you drop, I'll get to spank you tonight. Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you. I promise you will enjoy it." 

God the room got hotter by the moment. He slid under my dress as he planned to remove my underwear but there wasn't any. He smirks and tries to suppress his laughter.

His hand touched my core and he whispers "Yes like a dream coming true. You're so beautiful!"

I was struggling to wash the dishes as he slips inside my folds. He kept me upright and he was kissing the back of my neck and side of my face. One of his hands came up to cup my breasts. I moaned and he teases "Clean the dishes or I will stop."

I teased back "You wouldn't."

He inserted another finger knowing it stretched me more. I groaned as I tried to finish my dishes but he kept pumping and playing my body like he knew how to get me off. 

I end up finishing my dishes as he pushes me over the edge. I hung onto the counter for support. Steve wouldn't let me turn around. 

He whispers "Take it Mrs. Rogers!" It got me off so fast. The orgasm was so strong that I felt my legs gave out. Steve caught me before falling on the ground. He carried me up in a bridal style as he took me to our bedroom. 

Steve couldn't wait any longer. 

As soon as we got to the bed, Steve ripped my apron off and my dress. I was still recovering. 

Steve grabbed the condom from the nightstand. He bought a big box knowing someday when I was ready, he would use it. 

Steve was naked and placed rubber on. 

He whispers as he positions between my legs "Are you sure y/n? Last chance because I’m not going to stop."

I kissed him and said "Yes"

I felt him push inside me. He didn't want to wait for me to change my mind. Steve couldn't handle that if I did.

Right now, he wanted to reach deep inside me. He knew of my past but he didn't care. Right now, I'm becoming his. This is my official first time. 

I wanted to scream no as he pushed further but Steve covered my mouth with his lips. He was slowly moving into me inch by inch. 

He squeezed my breast as he could feel the tightness of my core. 

Steve whispers against my lips "You're mine!" As he rams completely into me. I felt the air get sucked out of me as I grabbed a hold of his biceps. The sensation felt full and satisfying. 

He stayed still for me to adjust but I was in awe that he fit all the way inside. I felt so stretched and it was starting to feel uncomfortable. I hung onto his left arm as I sniffled. This was too much.

Steve kisses my cheek and tells me "I'll make you feel better soon." Slowly he pumps in and out of me. I was whining as he continued. 

I was so conflicted wanting him to stop but at the same time, I wanted him to continue. He touched me everywhere and kissed me as he proceeded to pound me. 

Soon my whimpers became louder into moans. I felt sore and the feeling of being split. 

I hung onto him like a monkey as he continued to pound into me lightly because he knew this was my first time. 

Steve wanted more and more but he reminded himself to take it slow. This vacation week, he looked forward to taking the next step with me but now he's even more satisfied that I was willing to give myself to him.

He started to collect his pace at the thoughts.

I felt like I was reaching the edge as soon as I naturally tried to push Steve away but he kept pounding me. Holding me still so he could have his wicked way with me.

Steve tells me "Don't push me away. You're so close. Let it go and I promise you it feels so good." he was right, I was confused with my natural needs. 

I have come to trust him more with our intimate activities. He knew how to work me and made me feel bliss.

He was right because I reached my climax and I arched my back to meet his thrusts. Steve latches onto my neck as he sucks me. 

He kept his pace as I came down slowly. He knew the orgasm took out a lot from me. He flipped me over as he resumed impaling me with his giant rod. 

I felt the sudden loss of him and I whined when I felt full again. This time he pulled me upwards. His hand reaches for my neck and he whispers "I can't control myself. I need you!"

I couldn't react as I felt him pounding into me with his superhuman speed. It was so overwhelming in this position. I was screaming as he continued. He then placed a hand over my mouth as he whispers "can't have the neighbors complain or call the police. I wouldn't be able to stop if they came."

It felt so good hearing him say that. Captain America was unraveling and he was so good at sex. Tony teased him for being a virgin but he’s not even close. Steve is an expert at playing with my body parts and getting me over the edge. Right this moment, he’s working on my second climax. 

It felt so surreal that we are in this position. Steve Rogers, the man with a plan, the man who doesn’t give up and he’s the one admitting that he wouldn’t be able to stop even if the cops appeared. He was going to have his wicked way with me. 

He placed a few fingers right at my clitoris. He was circling my bud and this drove me to scream loudly in his hand. I was close again and he kept driving into me with a force that made it unbearable. 

Steve continued and said "Yes sweetie! Your sweet little pussy is perfect for me. You're so tight."

It triggered me as I heard my rapist say something similar as he drove into me. My tears came and Steve had his hand over my mouth. He didn't realize that I was trying to scream 'Stop! No, Steve!'

Then he whispers "Don't worry babe, cum again for me." 

I had to tell myself 'Steve isn't my rapist. This is Steve, my love. God, I'm so close. Stop thinking and looking into the past.'

Steve felt my hips move. He flips us again where he's laying down and I'm straddling his hips. 

Steve encourages me "Yes sweetheart, take me like this. Yes!" He was moaning so loudly watching himself impale me each time I sat down. 

I couldn't move fast because I felt the splitting of my body. Steve held my hips as he slammed me down into him. I was loud again. 

He pulls me down on his chest. He placed his hand over my mouth again and soon he was fucking me so hard underneath. It felt so overwhelming as I came again. This time Steve rammed into me hard until he spilled. 

He moves to the side as he spoons me. 

Steve felt so satisfied and let go of my mouth. I was passed out.

Steve pulled away from me to get the condom off but he noticed that the condom broke. I fell asleep. He realized that he would have to talk to me when I'm awake. 

I fell asleep and moments later, Steve woke me up with kisses. We had vanilla sex and he got me screaming again. 

Steve teases "I need to get something for your mouth or buy a place away from neighbors." As he quiets me with his mouth. 

We booked a week in the tropical islands. It was away from people. Steve and I wanted privacy and just enjoyed the island to ourselves. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I was running in the forest on the island. I was invisible and tried to find a place to hide.

Steve was hunting for me. As soon as I thought I was safe, I heard footsteps coming near me. He found me. I started to run off again and this time I reached the shores of the beach before he tackled me. As soon as I landed on the sand, I reappeared in front of him. 

Steve rolls me onto my back and pulls me into a kiss as I hit his chest with my fists. 

I was naked and he stroked himself a few times before he impaled me. 

I screamed and Steve pushed in further and further. 

I tell him "No Steve! That hurts!"

He pulls back and starts fingering me and sucking on my nipple. 

I laughed and giggled as he found ways to get me wet. A few minutes later I'm impaled again by his giant cock. We just landed and got the tour of the island. 

I decided to tease Steve as I took off my clothes and ran off into the island invisible. I had a good head start so it challenges him to find me. 

This is how I ended underneath him as he pounded into me. 

We spent days just enjoying the sun, sex, snorkeling, sailing, surfing, and more sex. 

I never felt so sore in my life. Steve made sure to remind me that I was his. 

By the third night, we were eating. Steve went to prepare desserts and came back with it. 

I was digging into it when I felt something odd. 

A few days ago, before we left for the island. Steve told me about the broken condom. Thank God I was on birth control. I hope it works against his serum. 

I end up picking up a ring with my fork. 

Steve was already by my side on his knee. 

I had tears as he told me "Y/N, my sweet girlfriend who taught me so much about today's slang and adapting to my new world. You're everything I've always wanted in a wife. Someone who shares my view, my thoughts, and who carries a very big heart. Would you marry me? or like you taught me, Let's get hitched?"


	7. Winter Soldier

My tears came and I was shocked. I nodded. Steve took the ring and got it wiped with the napkin quickly to put it on me. 

Steve took me right on the dining table after removing the dishes. He couldn't wait anymore. I said yes and now he was going to spend every day making sure I knew what I meant to him. 

We had moments of bliss on the island that we would cherish for the rest of our lives. 

We both were so happy returning back to reality. Steve asked me to go to Washington with him as he will talk to Fury after his mission since I'm free until further notice. 

I called Maria Hill to confirm if I’m needed in Washington, she said I could visit as Fury wanted to talk to me. 

I didn’t wear my ring as we kept it in the safe in Brooklyn. Steve knew that I wasn’t ready to tell the world yet. I wanted to tell Natasha but I didn’t get to see her. We were only going to let Tony, Natasha and Clint know once we get to see one another again. 

Steve was out running and I knew he was going to see Sam Wilson. 

I get the call from Fury as he wants to speak but he wants to go somewhere safe. 

Maria Hill came to pick me up in her car as we headed to Fury at a secret location.

I asked, “What’s up with the secrecy?”

Fury says “I’m worried that something is happening within the shield. I need proof.”

Maria and he looked at me as they knew they were going to ask me to do something very important. 

Fury says “I need you to infiltrate Shield without them knowing it. We need to grab the data which I’ve asked Romanoff to recover on her upcoming mission. Rogers and Romanoff will not know about your mission. You wouldn’t have back-up on this one.”

I needed to verify “You’re asking me to get data from where exactly?”

Maria says “Alexander Pierce and everyone who works for him higher up. Only your powers would allow you to get there.”

I ask “What’s the plan?”

__________________________________

By the time I made it back into the city, I met up with Fury the night when Steve came back from his mission. 

I gave Fury what I found and told him that the information is very crucial to look into. Maria nodded before I left the facility. I was still invisible but I felt eyes on me as I was rushing back into Steve’s apartment. 

I was probably paranoid as I headed back to Steve’s. It was 5 am. Steve wasn’t home. 

I was hoping to share with him about my findings which I thought was important. The shield isn’t what it appears. 

Steve went out for a run. By the time he came back, I was out looking for Natasha. 

He didn’t realize that I came back. He went to Smithsonian and visited Peggy. 

We both had bad timing on catching one another. 

__________________________________________

I went to see Natasha as I called her. 

She was walking with her coffee while I was invisible. 

I noticed there were two guys following her and I spoke up when she turned the corner “Nat, don’t react. There are two guys following you.”

She listens and looks around before she places her coffee on the mailbox. I saw them start pulling out guns and I yell “Run Nat!”

She was running off as they spread bullets behind her. I was on the ground waiting for them to come near. As I started to punch them and throwing them on the ground and gave them several kicks. They both were knocked unconscious. 

I looked inside their jackets and they were officers. This was what I feared. I pulled out my cellphone to call but then someone sniped at me. I was hit on my left arm dropping my cell phone. I was on the ground as I re-appear. Natasha drove her car up to the curb and screamed “Get in!”

Bucky saw my face and for some reason, he froze. He recognized me but he couldn’t put a finger on who I am. 

I was lucky that I had a few seconds to run into Nat’s car before he started shooting again.

We were off heading towards a safe area. 

The bullet wound was a clean shot that barely skimmed my skin. It didn’t lodge into my arm. 

I tell Natasha “Those were cops who were after you.”

Nat says “Whoever it was had a sniper. He shot you. How did he know you were invisible?”

I answered “Winter soldier”

We found out Fury was shot by the end of the night. We rushed to the hospital. Nat helped bandage me up and I lost my cellphone which I think Winter Soldier found ways to hack into it to find Steve’s apartment. How did I miss this?

As soon as we got to the hospital, we went into the room where we watched them operate on Fury.

Steve tells us “He was fast and strong. He had a metal arm.”

I came into the room and held Steve’s hand. He was shocked that I made it back. 

He saw the bandage on my arm but before he could focus on it. We were all looking at Fury’s surgery that unfolds into a bad ending. He died on the operation table. 

The doctor announced “Time of death 1:03 AM”

We were all in the room with Fury’s dead body. Steve took a look at my arm before going in. 

I told him “Winter Soldier attacked Natasha. I was lucky to help her but got shot.”

Steve looked angry but I told him “Not the time right now. Nat needs us.”

Maria confirms that she will take care of things with Fury. Steve grabs me and follows Natasha. 

Natasha turns to ask Steve “Why did Fury come to see you?”

We both looked at him but for some reason, he wasn’t forthcoming to us. Did he not trust us?

Natasha felt like Steve was lying so she left. 

I turned to him and said “I’ll go after her.” as Rumlow tells Steve that they need him as Shield needs him to return. 

Steve didn’t know who to trust and he wasn’t sure about me and Natasha that very second. Fury told him not to trust anyone. I left with Natasha meant I was on her side whichever that is.

I told Natasha “The information that Fury asked me to seek was about Alexander Pierce. I gave him what I found and I don’t think Shield is what it appears. Fury got attacked soon after and they came for you, Natasha and Steve’s apartment. All of this is no coincidence. They used the Winter Soldier.”

Natasha says “Hydra is part of this.”

We both looked at one another and realized that very moment “Hydra is in shield.”

I tell Natasha “We need to get Steve. He was heading to Shield.”

___________________________________

I went into Shield invisibly and watched Steve get out of there fast after meeting with Alexander Pierce. I also get to hear Alexander’s speech to the group on hunting down Captain America through technology intelligence.

I realized what Fury was trying to tell us; Shield was compromised as we thought. 

I headed out and was meeting with Natasha soon. She tells me to meet at the hospital.

Once I got there, I saw Steve grab Natasha into the room. 

Nat tells him about the Winter Soldier and about countless murders he has done. Winter Soldier was a ghost. Steve wants to know what the Ghost wants. 

We needed to see what else was on the USB that Natasha took from the vending machine which Steve left. 

I re-appeared in front of Steve as he watched me look confused. 

I asked “Yesterday, you didn’t trust us, did you? That’s why you didn’t tell us about what Fury gave you.”

Steve didn’t answer which meant yes.

I walked away as Nat told him “Now that’s awkward.” Steve and I never told Natasha about our engagement.

We needed to read the files. Natasha could help encrypt the files on the USB so we headed to the mall to use a computer knowing that Shield will detect it as soon as possible.

As a team of Rumlow was looking for us, I was invisible which was easy to run away. I tried holding hands with Natasha to see if I could transfer my powers but it didn’t work.

I was down the stairs seeing Rumlow move up the other side of the escalators. 

I hear Natasha say “PDAs make people uncomfortable. Kiss me!” as I was walking down the stairs next to them.

Natasha and Steve share a kiss. I looked away and walked down the stairs. Steve heard my heart dropped a beat. He couldn’t react to it knowing that it bothered me.

We were in a stolen car that Steve jumpstarted. Natasha teased Steve about it being his first kiss given how inexperienced he was or how stiff he was. I just laughed as I watched out of the back window.

Steve tried to look at me but I wouldn’t return his look because I was still angry at him. Natasha already knew that something happened between us. She can tell by his movements, staring, and always making sure I was safe. 

We found out there’s a bunker in New Jersey. As soon as we went inside. The computer started up and it was freaking us out. Zola was inside a computer and operating as Artificial intelligence. Steve confirmed that Zola was dead. 

Zola continues and reveals how Hydra infiltrated Shield since after World War 2. He was stalling us as Natasha got a notification on her phone that a missile was coming. 

Steve grabs my arm as we jump under the bunker for shelter. Steve held onto both of us as he tried to shelter us from the debris that the explosion caused.

I was getting sick of this. Running and almost dying. Eventually, we got out and started to find a safe place to be. Steve took us to Sam Wilson’s place. 

Sam acted like we were friends attending a party.

I got into the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice container and started drinking it. 

Steve introduces us and explains our predicament. 

I was drinking my orange juice and Sam asks “Y/N, you might want to slow down!”

I say “It’s been stressful. I need something to eat. Thanks Sam!” as I started eating the chips. Staying invisible sucked out of my energy. 

Natasha was emotional as she thought she was going straight by joining Shield but now she realized she was trading KGB for Hydra. Now she felt her life’s work from changing bad to good, wasn’t any good. 

Natasha and Sam went to get food knowing that we all were hungry and change of clothes. Steve knew I was ignoring him and didn’t want to talk to him. 

Given everything that we have been together, I was upset that he didn’t trust me. 

I was getting the shower ready as Steve followed me in the bathroom. I have the water running and was planning to strip to go in.

I say “Steve, get out!” he didn’t look like he was going to leave. I turned around to face him.

He held my face as he kissed me hard. We both were angry at the circumstances and the strain it brought upon us. I tried to push him but he wouldn't allow me.

He pulled us into the shower as the water came all over us. I pushed against him and said “No Steve! You don’t get to do this!”

He held me under the showerhead as he tried to calm himself. He didn’t like how we became strangers in the past few days. 

I was hurt and he knew it. He caused it.

Steve says “I’m sorry! Nick Fury was shot in front of me. I didn’t know who I could trust. He informed me before getting shot that Shield was compromised and trust no one.”

I tell him “I was trying to tell you that Fury asked me to look into Alexander Pierce and others. I gave him information the night before he got shot.”

Steve looked shocked and asked, “Why did you tell me?”

I pushed him back in the shower as we both were wet. I was in a tank top and underwear, Steve was in a tank top and khakis.

I answered “I tried. Everything was happening so fast. I told Natasha as soon as I found her. We were under attack Steve!”

Steve forgets that I had a wound on my arm. As he reaches for it and kisses near it. 

Steve says “I’m so sorry! I was confused and unsure of what to do. Fury died in front of us. Shield was attacking me.”

I held his face as I told him “You could think everyone is out to get you but not me. If you don’t trust me, then there’s nothing left for us.”

Steve tells me “I love you Y/N. I’m so sorry!”

I hated his face right this second because he looked like a kicked puppy. 

I pulled him in for a kiss and it led one to another as he pushed me against the wall and took me. I was screaming as he pounded into me hard.

There were so much tension and stress just dealing with Shield right now. 

Steve whispers “I’m so sorry!”

I say “I’ve forgiven you. Just take me, Steve. Yes, like that!”

We made sure to shower and were dressed in Sam’s clothes. 

Steve saw me wear Sam’s Shirt and shorts. It was a little baggy and no bra. He was teasing me under the shirt. 

He whispers “I really don’t like it when you’re wearing another man’s clothes.”

I shoved him back and said “Too bad Captain.”

Sam and Natasha came back as Steve went downstairs to grab my new clothes. Natasha shopped for both of us and Steve brought it upstairs. 

He removed my shirt and pants as I wore nothing underneath. Steve started to take all the labels off my new clothes. He didn’t want to see me in Sam’s clothes and he was jealous. As soon as he laid out my new clothes, he left the room. Natasha caught him outside my room changing. 

Natasha asks “Want to explain how you just came out of Y/N’s room?”

Steve just simply says “We’re engaged.”

Natasha was blown away with the information and decided to run into my room. I was already in my clothes. 

Natasha started to ask “When were you going to tell me?”

I acted innocent. “What do you mean?”

Natasha tells me what Steve confirmed. He went downstairs to talk to Sam and heard my responses. He knew I was going to kick his ass after this. He sent a black widow after me on our engagement news.

_______________________________

After eating, we were all puzzling together with the information about Zola’s algorithm. We realized we could find out more by acquiring Sitwell. There was a plan that I would go to Shield to see what I can uncover meanwhile Steve, Nat and Sam looked into Sitwell. 

As soon as I got into Shield, I was following Alexander Pierce. We entered the meeting room where he confirms the next steps. They were going to use the helicarriers and were planning to activate them soon. 

The meeting took hours and by the time they were done. I was leaving with Alexander trying to get downstairs as I had no access. 

As soon as the doors reopened, I saw Winter Soldier. 

I tried to stay in the elevator and not walk out with Alexander. 

The winter soldier says “Someone is in the elevator.”

Alexander turns around and says “Are you seeing stuff?”

Just then I started to run and a Winter soldier tried to catch me. Rumlow and his team came into the room as I had no escape. Winter Soldier found me and wrapped his arms around me to squeeze me. I re-appeared and everyone was shocked. 

I was knocked unconscious. 

Alexander Pierce smiles “Look what we have here. Invisible girl.”

Rumlow jokes “Captain Roger’s new piece of ass. Should have known she would come here in the lion’s den to figure out the secrets.”

Alexander Pierce laughs “Get her ready to comply. We will need her.”

Winter Soldier felt sad as he watched these people try to decide what to do with me. 

Bucky felt conflicted as he watched me fall into the arms of Hydra. Rumlow was going to grab my unconscious body but Bucky wouldn’t allow it. He carried me to the doctors in the lower floors to hand me over. 

I woke up hearing Winter Soldier talk to Alexander Pierce. 

Winter Soldier says “He called me Bucky. That man on the bridge. Who was he?”

Alexander explains and tells him how his work is shaping the century that Hydra was taking lead. 

Pierce gets up to tell the Doctors “Wipe him” but he turns to me and says “Wipe hers too. She can be the new asset.”

I screamed “No! Let me go!” Rumlow laughs as we watch them wipe out Winter Soldier’s memory. 

Once they took Winter Soldier out of the chair. I was placed in the chair. My head started to hurt so much as I screamed for help. I felt my head was exploding. They injected serums for me to heal fast.

___________________________________________

I woke up feeling disorientated. Apparently I was so erratic and unpredictable that they placed me in the same room as Winter Soldier. 

I felt sore and tired. I don’t remember who I am. My mind draws a blank. 

A man approaches me and says “You have to listen to them or they will kill you. Don’t fight them. They will only hurt you until you comply.”

I don’t understand why. I was given clothes and I was told that if I didn’t comply, they would blow up my brain. Winter Soldier injected a small weapon inside my neck that would help them blow my brains off if I didn’t comply.

The man who had it was Rumlow. I just needed to get the detonator off him and I’ll be free. 

We were in the building Triskelion when I heard Captain America make his announcements. Rumlow rounds up the troops and he shows me images of the three fugitives; Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers. 

He tells me “Kill them or I’ll kill you.”

Romanoff disguised as one of the Council members disarms Pierce. 

Fury arrives and forces Pierce to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D. 's database so that Romanoff can leak classified information, exposing Hydra to the public. Following a struggle, Fury kills Pierce. 

Meanwhile, Rogers and Wilson storm two Helicarriers and replace the controller chips, but the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit and I run up against Rogers on the third. 

Steve screams “Y/N, what are you doing?”

I gave him a confused look because my name was “Out of sight” given by Alexander. 

Steve says “No! Sam and Natasha, they wiped her.”

I was attacking him as he tried to get to me. I went invisible and was viciously attacking Steve. I was moving away to attack him. I saw the Winter Soldier get to the control center. I was going after Steve but then he grabs me which made me reappear and he knocks me to the wall thinking it would help me calibrate. 

The Winter Soldier got angry as he witnessed Captain knock me out. 

They were battling intensively on the helicarrier. I felt my head was exploding with images that I didn’t understand. It was an intimate memory with me and Steve Rogers. Our Vacation, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Fury. Everyone we know. I am not Out of Sight. I am Y/N. I grabbed the dagger that Winter Soldier gave me as I placed it behind my neck, pulling out the weapon installed inside of me. I screamed as I pulled it out.

I wasn’t going to let them control me. I took out the bullet size gadget they installed behind me. 

When I got up, Steve Rogers was injured and shot. I reached to his side as he struggled to get up. 

I held him and said “Steve, give it to me.” he saw my eyes and handed me the chip.

I grabbed the chip and inserted it into the control center. 

Steve smiles but then Bucky shoots him in the gut. I screamed “No!” as I catch Steve.

I was crying and I didn’t understand why. 

Steve tells me “Run Y/N! They are going to shoot the helicarriers down.”

I tell him “Not without you.” my emotions were everywhere. 

I held him up and tried to carry him off the helicarrier. We see Winter Soldier got stuck under a beam. Steve refuses to walk away. He gets closer and starts lifting the beam. I helped him. 

After we helped Winter Soldier get out of the beam. He started to beat up Steve. I ran up against Bucky and said “Stop hurting him.”

Winter soldier held my arm and said “He is your mission. You were supposed to kill him.”

Steve says “Bucky! I know you for my whole life.”

Bucky starts beating up Steve and I try to stop him but he accidentally throws me out of the helicarrier and he swung me hard enough to fly out. 

Last I heard was Steve screaming “Y/N” and I watched as I fell out of the helicarrier and into the waters. Fury, Nat, and Sam saw me fall from the helicarrier. Sam jumped into the water to save me. 

I woke up in the hospital next to Steve. My memories were jumbling inside my head. 

Natasha asks “Y/N, how are you feeling?”

I ask “Whose Y/N?”


	8. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cheating / Smut involved

I looked over to see a blonde man. He was slowly waking up. 

Natasha didn’t know how to help me realize who I was. She helped get me files on who I was and that the man next to me was my fiance. 

I couldn’t remember. 

The doctor thinks that my memories will come back slowly as there has been too much trauma.

Everyone was telling me what happened about falling out of a helicarrier. I was glad that everyone was safe based on the story but I felt no relation towards the man laying in bed next to me. 

I was sitting next to him and I touched his hand. I felt something blossom from my tummy as if my body remembers him. 

He opened his eyes slowly as I couldn’t help but smile.

Steve says “Y/N”

I gave him a fake smile but he knew something wasn’t right.

He held my hand as people started to come into the room. I got up and was trying to leave but Steve wouldn’t let go of my hand. He pulled me closer and asked his friends “Has she recall who she is?”

I pulled my hand back and then I decided to walk out of the room for them to talk. Nothing made sense. 

Steve looked broken as he watched me leave the room. 

Natasha says “Give her some time. She doesn’t remember right now.”

Steve explains to Sam and Natasha what happened on the helicarrier. Y/N came back to him right before she fell out of it. She helped him trying to get him off the helicarrier but he stopped to save Bucky. Sam thinks Bucky saves Steve.

We waited for Steve to heal and I asked to return to my family realizing I had none. Tony Stark came to pick me up. He had to deal with Killian who was building an army. 

Tony came up to me and asked “Y/N?” Natasha warned him about my memory losses and that I needed protection. Hydra could be out there and they knew of my powers. I wasn’t safe being in public eyes. 

Steve and Sam have decided to go look for Bucky. I left Steve like I didn’t have any relationship with him. It hurted him a lot but he couldn’t stop me knowing that I’m still healing.

Tony mentions to Steve “I know a Doctor whose in the field of helping people repair tissues, Dr. Helen Cho. I’ll ask her to look into Y/N and Bruce is back.”

Steve nods and says “Tony, please take care of her.”

Tony asks “Is there something else I should know Captain?”

Natasha teases “They are engaged.”

Tony smacks Steve on the back and says “Congrats! Wow! Captain, you move fast.”

Sam teases “The man was frozen for 70 years. I’m sure he can’t help it but he wants to start a family.”

Steve says “I wish! Right now, I have to wait til she can remember me while we look for Bucky. I feel torn between staying and leaving.”

Natasha says “I’ll keep an eye on her. Tony will do the same. You both go.”

I went back to New York with Natasha and Tony. Maria Hill started to work for Tony as well. 

____________________________________________

It's been 5 months since the hospital.

Tony and Natasha helped me learn how to use my powers. I was going in for sessions with the doctors trying to recover my memories but it was slowly recovering.

I realized I can go invisible a lot easier. During our training sessions, under duress I can turn objects and people invisible by touching them. 

Tonight, I didn't want to be alone. Natasha noticed my cat-like behavior. I like to sit and watch people. I didn't need their attention but I wanted to be close. 

Natasha and Clint have been spending time with me. Tonight they went off to pick up some friends. 

I end up spending time with Tony which he likes to be at the lab. 

Tony moved near me with a stick that had electricity and I freaked out. I fell to the ground and moved away. 

I saw images of Rumlow and doctors forcing me into a chair. They made me use my powers as they pushed me after wiping me. I refused and Rumlow would use the electric bar to strike me. 

I screamed and cried as Tony realized I was having a panic attack. I disappeared and ran out of the room and into the elevator. 

I was hyperventilating. Tony tells jarvis to stop the elevator but jarvis says "Y/N threatens to climb out of the elevator if I don't allow her to leave the building."

Tony says "What floor?"

Jarvis says "50 and she's climbing out. She opened the elevator door on 51. Tony, I wouldn't be able to see her once she reaches the stairs."

Tony calls for reinforcements but there was only Banner in the building. Clint and Romanov went to pick up Steve and Sam. 

Tony asks "Jarvis, ask for a lockdown. Don't let Y/N out of the window."

Jarvis informs "Tony, she's already in their stairways and I can't tell where she is. Her heat signature can't be read."

60 minutes later, Natasha and Clint drove into the garage after picking up the guys. They were told Y/N can't be found. Tony and Banner tried to locate her but her powers had grown. She can now be truly invisible without heat signatures. 

They were combing through security footage trying to locate her but it was hard. 

Steve came into the room looking worried. 

He was looking at every detail and sign. By the end of the night, they realized she waited for the security guard to change shift. They walk through the side doors. She waited for the rotating doors to spin and got out.

Steve noticed that Y/N returned to her room and grabbed her belongings before leaving the tower. 

Tony replayed the camera on his lab trying to understand why Y/N ran. He kept playing and noticed the stick of electricity was the only object that made her jump. 

Steve watches it and screams "It was Rumlow. He used the electric bars on her. She probably got triggered and ran."

Nat confirms "Y/N doesn't remember much about Hydra. She said there was only pain. We still don't know what happened."

It started pouring outside and everyone looked helpless, unsure where Y/N went. 

I was walking in the dark invisible. I needed to get away. I've been stuck inside for 5 months. Rarely leaving the tower unless there's entourage. 

I can't make sense of my past. Just now watching Tony hold that stick, Hydra memories flooded my mind. I felt angry and hated. 

I wanted to hunt them and I knew if I told anyone, they were going to stop me. 

There was no longer a shield. I didn't need to stay. There was nothing left for me at Starks tower. 

\----------------------------------------------------

I was heading to Europe after I got my fake passport. I dyed my hair and made sure I dress differently than I normally do. It was easy to take the plane, cruise and soon I made it to London. I was told by someone in New York that Hydra was hiding in Europe somewhere. 

I was following one lead to another. 

Meanwhile Tony was tracking me slowly around North America. I gave a few people money that I made from stealing in the past, I discovered my savings and my passport before leaving New York. 

I was using my resources to locate Hydra. 

I didn’t know why I was driven to take them down for what they did to me. I followed this guy named ‘Gabriel’ who was supposed to work with Hydra. I wanted to know where he was going so I followed him. 

He went to Amsterdam as I followed him on the train. As soon as we got off the station, he met with a friend and they passed him a photo of the Winter Soldier. 

I had flashing memories; of us running, being chased, our kiss, he caught me, Alexander Pierce, Rumlow and I watched him get wiped. He hurted Steve as I watched Steve get shot. 

Gabriel was given instructions to find the Asset and follow him. 

I needed to stop them. 

I was walking around the neighborhood as Gabriel was following a lead. I got a glimpse of Winter Soldier wearing his dark hoodie and Gabe started to follow. 

He was so happy to call it in but then I placed my hand over his mouth as he screamed.

I whispered “Boo!” and hit him hard to knock him unconscious. I picked up his phone and started to dial the friend he wanted to talk to. I stole a few gadgets from Tony that can translate my voice into a male’s voice. 

I tell them “I found the asset.” to lure them out. 

They asked “Where?”

I purposely looked around and said “Farmers market in Amsterdam. I can follow him and will let you know where he would stay.”

I purposely picked a location that I could take them down. I set up traps and decided to lure them in. 

I provided hydra goons a location and they told me that they will be there in 2 hours. Make sure that I keep an eye out. I tied Gabe up in the warehouse. 

I asked him “So tell me what you know.” in a male voice.

Gabe says “You don’t know who you’re messing with.”

I tell him “I’m a ghost. I wouldn’t care. Tell me now or else I’ll throw you over this hill.”

I had a rope tied to his chair. He was leaning back and started to scream. He blabs the truth about following Winter Soldier and how Hydra wanted to collect their asset back. 

I asked how they plan to attack.

Gabe answers “They will bring heavy weapons and soldiers to take him down. You best watch yourself.”

I laughed and said “Let them.”

Gabe tries to laugh but then Winter Soldier walks into the room surprising him. 

I wasn’t surprised because I saw Bucky Barnes took a look at me when I shut Gabe up. He saw Gabe following him earlier and was going to take him down. 

He followed me as I took an unconscious man towards a warehouse. Purposely luring Hydra here to take them on by myself. 

He remembered my heartbeats and knew I was up to something.

Bucky knocks Gabe unconscious.

I appeared in front of Bucky because there was no point in hiding.

I asked “How did you know?”

Bucky answers “I knew he was following me so I kept tabs. You got to him before I did.”

I ask “Why are you here?”

Bucky took out his weapons and started to check them as he got them ready for battle. 

Bucky turns to me and asks “Why are you trying to get to them?”

I smiled “I have a score to settle with them. They hurt me then I hurt them back. Why are you here?”

He looked at me, not daring to say ‘I came for you.’ his eyes conveyed a message like he was longing for something. I placed my finger trailing out his weapons and soon my fingers were on a knife. 

I moved fast as I placed it near his neck but he already had a gun pointing at my belly. 

Bucky was close to me as he stared down to me. 

Bucky tells me “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

I smiled and said “I guess not” as I dropped the knife on the table but then Bucky places his hand behind my back as he pulls me in for a kiss.

He remembered the first time I met him at hydra base. The promise I made to get him out. How hard I tried that night as I held his hand before failing to get him out. Then we bump into each other again in New Orleans. I had hopeful eyes when I saw him again but was disappointed.

He pushed me towards the wall beam and I naturally hung onto the back of his neck. We were kissing and the memories were flooding back to me as the kiss deepened.

While Rumlow was torturing me with the electric bar. He rammed it against my ribs many times until I fell unconscious. Bucky was the reason why I was still alive. He stopped Rumlow and wouldn’t allow anyone to get closer to me. 

Bucky heard them say evil things that they wanted to do with a female asset. Make her comply by opening her mouth and legs. Test her for Hydra. 

I pulled back from the kiss as I started to recall my moments with him. My tears came and I realized that we never had a moment besides that first night when I tried to get him out. 

Bucky places his forehead against mine as he says “I’m sorry! My memories of you came back and I wanted to feel the kiss again.” as he traces my lips and kisses me on the cheek.

I joked “It was a very good kiss, made me want to save you.”

Bucky wanted to kiss me more but then I stopped him. 

I tell him “I can’t. I may not remember Steve but I know he’s your best friend and he’s my fiance.”

Bucky took a step back and looked shocked. 

I nodded and said “Yea I know right?”

Somehow we were looking at one another and it didn’t seem to matter anymore. We started to move towards one another as we kissed again. This time it got heavier and Bucky wanted more. He was touching me and then all a sudden Gabriel was groaning and we both pulled apart. 

I disappeared and this time Bucky looked murderous at Gabe. 

We almost forgot about Hydra. 

Bucky and I worked on the plan on how to take down Hydra. 

As soon as Hydra goons came out, they called Gabe’s phone. I picked up and told them to head down to the basement. There’s an entrance at the end of the warehouse. Once they headed there, we started to attack them. 

We tied them up in zip ties and ropes. The rest were trying to shoot at us. I took them down slowly as they weren’t expecting me. A few goons caught on that there was an invisible person. They started spraying which almost hit me. Bucky came out and took them out in the most precise and fast movements. 

We eventually called up officials to take care of them. 

Bucky and I were long gone before they came. 

_______________________________________

This wasn’t right. Bucky and I were kissing in my hotel room. We came back from the warehouse taking down hydra. I got my lead to go to Germany.

I parted ways with Bucky earlier and told him that Steve was looking for him. Maybe if he gave a chance for Steve to help. 

Bucky refused and said he wanted to be on his own. He was still working out his own issues. We parted and I kissed his cheek before leaving. 

Somehow as soon as I got back to my hotel. I hear a knock and open the door to see Bucky standing there. 

It felt like a slow motion video as I watched Bucky enter the room. Closes the door and we both started to kiss. 

I try to tell myself that this wasn’t right but the kiss changed it all.


	9. Breakup

Bucky and I were kissing one another and it was getting steamy. We should have stopped because of our relationship with Steve.

We both felt a piece of ourselves were missing. Our memories, our identities, and how to move back into this world was different. We were removing our clothes and were completely naked. 

Out of everyone who I have known, Bucky made me feel safe. A feeling that felt so foreign to me since I woke up but he manages to make me feel it. 

We both were moving from wall to wall until we got to my room. We were naked by that time and Bucky lifts me up as he places me on the bed. 

I don’t remember my past so I don’t remember being intimate with Steve. It felt strange that Bucky was kissing my lips, neck, breasts and he was getting me ready with his fingers. I moaned against him, encouraging him to do more.

I hung onto Bucky’s shoulders as he rams inside of me. We both were screaming out in ecstasy. It felt so right and perfect at this moment. Then memories of Steve and on the island flooded back to me. Each stroke that Bucky pounded into me, a new memory flashes through my mind. 

I moaned as I felt him in the right spots. I recalled the night when Steve told me that he loved me after we made love under the moon. The night after, he proposed. 

My tears were coming down as I realized that I was fucking his best friend. Oh god! What have I done?

Bucky grabbed my buttocks and lifted me up to meet his thrusts. We both came and I was shaken at what just happened. I groaned “Steve” as my emotions got the best of me. 

Bucky heard and he went stiff. His heartfelt broken and he saw my tears. He slowly kisses my tears as I feel him pump into me with what was left from his climax. 

I remembered Steve while having sex with Bucky. How fucked up with this?

We both slowly parted and I watched Bucky look hurt. 

I say “I’m sorry! We shouldn’t have.”

Bucky looks down and tries to recollect himself. He laughs “This is a first. I always thought I was the one getting the dames. This time, the dame loves Steve.”

We both locked eyes on one another before Bucky said “I'm sorry!"

I looked away and said, “I’m sorry Bucky.”

He got up and started to get dressed. I looked away as I tried to grab my clothes on. We both got dressed and I said goodbye.

After Bucky left I was crying while sitting on the floor. I couldn't believe I cheated on Steve. 

I wanted to go back to Steve. I packed and left for New York.

___________________________________

I was getting back into the tower after weeks of leaving. 

I saw Sharon who was entering the building. I rode the elevator up with her and her colleague asked "How was working with Steve Rogers?"

She smirks, "My aunt told me so much about him. I’ve known him my whole life as she shared so much."

Her colleague says "Of course! Peggy Carter who won captain America's heart. She's so loyal to him and she was devoted, kept looking for him after his plane went down."

My heartfelt heavy as the conversation continued. I was never like Peggy Carter. I am a thief and I slept with Bucky Barnes, Steve’s best friend. 

Sharon admitted that "It's hard not to fall for him."

The ladies were giggling as Sharon admitted that she had feelings. If anyone had a chance with Steve Rogers, it should be Sharon Carter. 

They were getting off the elevator as I realized how much things are changing. 

Instead of going to my suite, I headed to the Brooklyn house that Steve and I would stay at. I packed my stuff knowing that he would appear soon if Friday notified him. 

I grabbed everything that belonged to me and placed them in a big garbage bag. 

I left a note for Steve. I couldn’t face him and I chose to be a coward. 

I started to write and was crying. 

‘Dear Steve,  
I’m sorry! I hope you find someone worthy of your love as I’m not that person.  
Y/N'

I took one last look at this place where it gave me many good memories and was leaving. ..I opened the front door and Steve was standing there. 

Steve knew that if I showed up here it meant I remembered him. 

He took a few steps and hugged me. It felt so right to be in his arms. He saw me holding a garbage bag, there's a note on the table with the ring he gave me. 

Steve says “No Y/N!”

I shook my head and said “We can’t Steve! It wasn’t meant to be.”

Steve shook his head and said “We can work through it. Whatever it is, I’ll help you. You remember me now. Why are you trying to leave?”

He pulled my arm hard without realizing it. I dropped my bag. 

I looked at him in the eyes and said “People can change. I’ve changed. I don’t feel the same way anymore.”

Steve says “I don’t believe you.”

I challenged him “Why would I lie?”

Steve looks at me and he could see me trying to cover my true feelings as he yanks me back into his arms. 

Steve says “I wouldn’t let you leave.”

I tried to push him away as he hugged me and wouldn’t let go. I knew my feelings were slipping so I had to tell him the one thing I regretted. 

I tell him “I slept with Bucky.” I try to hold up a strong face without changing my mind. This had to be done so Steve can find his happiness. It isn’t with me. I never deserved him.

Steve unravels his arms around me as he slumps down to the ground. Unsure how to respond to that fact. 

He asks “Where is Bucky?”

I answered “Last I saw him was in Amsterdam. “

Steve held in his tears and tried to contain his anger. 

Steve looks at me and asks “Do you love him?”

I shook my head. 

Steve screams “Why? Why did you tell me? Why would you try to break us?”

I simply tell him “I don’t deserve you Steve. We are not compatible. It’s time for us to move on. I'm sorry.”

Steve got angry as he watched me struggle with my emotions for him.

He got up and said “Tell me one more time that you don’t love me. That I mean nothing to you.” he pulls me to face him.

I was trying to hold it in my emotions but I couldn't. It was hurting too much. I looked away and he pulled me to face him again.

He held my face and demanded, “Say it!”

I tried to push against him and I screamed “Stop it Steve! You’re hurting me.”

He asks “Why are you doing this to us? Why do you abandon me like I’m nothing to you? What have I done to deserve this? What do I not have that Bucky has? Why am I not good enough for you? Tell me Y/N!”

I watched Steve break down as he was now hysterical and soon he didn’t care anymore. 

Everything has come crashing for Steve since Bucky revealed himself. He knew that I had feelings for Bucky from the night I failed to save him out of Hydra. Steve didn’t realize that Bucky existed or else he would have fought harder for his friend. This whole time, Steve blamed himself for not going after Bucky since he fell. 

Steve was crying and he said "I shouldn't have given up on Bucky after he fell from the train. Hydra took him and used him. I failed him as a friend. I never should have given up."

I held him "it's not your fault. You didn't know Steve! Stop blaming yourself for everything."

Steve hugs me back "Please don't leave Y/N! We can work through everything. I can't lose you. I've lost Bucky."

I tell Steve "You will heal Steve. I'm not worthy of you. Peggy was a great woman. You deserve someone who can match you. Not a thief and definitely not someone who slept with Bucky. I'm sorry Steve. I never meant to hurt you."

Steve holds me tighter and says "You didn't remember me. We can get through this. Please don't run from me."

I was crying "I don't deserve you! You have such a big heart but this can’t go on."

Steve grabs a hold of my face and he starts to devour my lips and refuses to acknowledge this breakup. Steve did not believe me for wanting to break up with him. He started to rip my clothes off.

Steve tells me “Shhh… I promise to make you feel good.”

He placed me on the couch and was placing one of his hands over my mouth to seal off the noises I was making.

He started to slide down onto my nipples and sucked on it. He places his fingers at my core and starts to finger me. I tried to push Steve away but he refused to budge.

Soon with all the shuffling of clothes and he was pushing inside of me after he noticed how wet I got. 

I hung onto his shoulder screaming under his hand. 

Steve whispers in my ears and says “It’s okay baby! You were always mine. Don’t fight it Y/N. Let me in.” he kissed the side of my cheek and neck. He was trying to make a point that I was never allowed to leave. 

I bit on him and he let go of my mouth right away. I shoved him off me with my legs. I try to turn to get up but Steve pounces on me. 

He was using his body weight to hold me down. 

I tell him “Steve! Stop! Please!”

Steve holds my hip as he connects us again. It was so painful at first but it felt so good.

I begged, “Steve, please stop!” I was struggling with pain and pleasure.

He held me down as he thrust inside me reaching for the cervix. Steve whispers “Don’t ever try…” he thrusts hard that makes my body bounce in each thrust “to leave me again!”

I begged “No Steve!” as I felt his fingers touch my clit. I was going to lose control over this intense pleasure.

Steve whispers “Why are you so wet? You’re moaning.” God, it felt so good as he played with me and filled me in. 

Soon Steve flipped me around where he was laying on his back and watched me jump on his cock. 

Steve held his hand up as massaged my breasts. 

He tells me “You will never leave me again. You hear me?” as he was fucking my brains out. I was groaning as he got deeper and deeper inside of me

Soon Steve pushed me over the edge with him. I felt him spill inside of me.

Steve asks me “Tell me why you wanted to leave me so badly?”

He placed me under him as he wasn’t finished torturing me. He held my arms to the side of my face as he continued to suck on my neck and nipples.

He groans “Answer me!" he then proceeds to squeeze my butt. He was going to torture me for answers.

I whined and said “I’m sorry! I thought you deserve better.”

Steve asks “What does that mean? Explain!”

He continued to kiss me all over the place knowing it was making me weak. 

He lifted me up and carried me to our bedroom. Steve was determined that I wasn't leaving. 

He placed me on the bed before stepping back to admire his cum was leaking out of me then he came back to start fingering me there. Knowing I was sore and it would drive me to speak the truth. 

He pushes in a few strokes and asks "What happened in Amsterdam? How did you find Bucky? Tell me!"

I tried to get him off me but he wouldn't move. He refused to get off me and now he's fingering me, getting me ready for the next orgasm. 

Steve says "Tell me sweetheart!"

I tell him slowly as I found out about Hydra following Bucky. Eventually, we took down the enemy. I slept with Bucky and remembered Steve. 

Steve felt happy at my answers and then he removed his fingers to replace it with his hard cock. 

He knew I was close but when he entered. I groaned at the stretch and pleasure shooting through my body. 

Steve admits "I know you love me. If you wanted to be with Bucky, I would let you go."

That made both of us freeze to look in one another's eyes. 

Steve tells me "I wouldn't ever let you go unless I knew you were happy to be with him, but if you're trying to leave me because you don't think you deserve me. Think again!"

He was pounding into me and kissing me hard. 

He whispers "I'll remind you of who you belong to. Maybe it's time we start a family or maybe we should get married." As he starts to suck on my neck trying to mark me. 

He asks "Tell me what you really want. No lies"

I say "We aren't meant to be!"

Steve pounded harder into me and I groaned. Just right before I could get over the edge, he stopped. 

He pulls down to my eye level and says "The truth Y/N. Not lies!"

I tell him "Get off me Steve! Stop!"

Then he resumes pounding into me as he tells me "Never! Not when you're lying to both of us."

I hit his chest with my closed fists, it was a weak attempt. Steve takes my fist and kisses it and pushes deeper into me making me moan. 

Steve tells me "I love you so much Y/N. Hearing you slept with Bucky hurt me a lot but not enough to let you go. I can't."

We both were so close and I whined as I couldn't stand it if he stopped. He started to grab my buttocks to lift me to meet his thrusts. I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

He pounded harder and harder into me.

I begged "Please Steve! Don't stop! Please."

He laughs and kisses me. I felt him spill inside of me as I grind my hips into him which made me finish a few strokes after him. 

I laid back down on the mattress trying to recover. Steve moved to my side and wrapped his arms around me. 

Steve spoons me and says "You're not leaving. Even if you tried, I was going to hunt you down. I'm never giving upon us."

I nodded because leaving him was so hard. 

I went to sleep then we woke up to shower. Ordered pizza. Steve refused to let me get dressed. He kept me under a sheet only. 

We spent the whole week in Brooklyn until he confirmed that I wasn't a freight risk. 

Sharon called him right after we had sex to see if he was returning to the tower but Steve didn't bother. He woke up to call her back and apologized but he watched my sleeping form, he told her he had to be somewhere else more important. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to soreness. I was tired and slept for a while. 

Steve has been keeping me busy with his invigorating sex sessions. The second day back, Steve and I went to the fertility clinic. 

My birth control shot was expiring soon in a few weeks. We have decided to try having a baby but wanted to make sure we both were in good health. 

I was asked to start prenatal care and provided tips. 

Steve knew we had approximately a month. 

We sat down and Steve asked, "Let’s get married."

I shook my head and said, "Steve, people will know and I'm not ready for that."

Steve says "Call me traditional but I'm not going to let our baby be known as a bastard. Please Y/N!"

He cornered me in the kitchen and he lifted my leg knowing I wasn't wearing anything under my skirt. 

He started to eat me out at this moment. I was moaning and he asked again "Marry me soon!"

I swore "Fuck Steve! Yes...yes! Oh god!"

He made sure I felt so bliss that I almost fell. He removed my gloves and took off my shirt. 

With Steve, I was never in clothes at home anyways. He unbuckled and removed his pants and boxers. He slid inside me slowly from behind. 

Steve massages my breasts and whispers "Mrs. Rogers, I can't wait to see you grow with our baby!" 

I teased "Not married yet."

He said in a commanding voice "We will be. You're mine!"

We continued having so much sex around the house. The next day, Tony was asked to plan our wedding under short notice. Steve wasn't going to let me go anytime soon. He wanted me to know that his commitment to me was for the rest of our lifetime. 

Eventually, Hydra doesn't wait for anyone. 

Steve had to go take down a facility. We were given a few locations by Intel. Bucky went into hiding after he took a few down himself.

We lost contact with Bucky. 

Steve and we went to take down a facility in Germany and Austria. 

During the takedown, Steve tells me "Turn on the comms as soon as you face danger. I'm coming for you. After you're pregnant, you're not going on a mission."

Tony and the team heard everything. 

I looked shocked and said, "Steve, stop being a caveman!"

Tony teases "Name your first son Anthony, after all, I'm paying for your wedding. Oh did I mention, you're getting married in 3 days."

I turned off my comms and disappeared. 

Steve says "She's gone cold."

Tony gestures hurt and say "I can't believe Y/N would do this to me."

Clint laughs as he looks for a way in. 

Natasha says "Koshka doesn't like being told what to do Tony! You should know that by now."

Before you knew it, the hydra facility was exploding. Everyone was shaking and speechless.

Everyone was quiet as they watched the entire facility explode. Y/N should have been inside by now.

Steve screams "Y/N"

Tony flies around and starts looking for signs of Y/N. 

Banner turns into the hulk and starts heading into the facility because hulk got concerned for Y/N. 

Steve looked devastated when he realized "This was a trap for us. Y/N went in not knowing.” he started to run towards the facility. 

Tony screams “Get out!!! The building is going to collapse.

Steve screams “No!!!”

Hulk runs back and grabs Steve to get as far as the land collapses with the building like a sinkhole


	10. Find Winter Soldier

Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint and Banner were fearing for the worst. They didn’t know where and how to find Y/N.

All of a sudden my comms turned on and Steve said “Y/N?”

They could hear Hydra goons were pulling me in the tunnel. 

What happened earlier  
As soon as I got into the building, there was a hidden line that they placed at ankle height that was electric. It zapped me and I re-appeared and was on the ground. Hydra took me right away thinking I stayed unconscious from the shock.

Rumlow’s electric bar sessions taught me to endure what they just zapped me. 

I turned on my comms and placed it on the man’s pocket as he grabbed me. Once he makes it out the tunnel, it would connect with the team. Due to the explosion, things were static and communication wasn’t clear. 

I pretended to be weak as they placed a cuff on me. 

The man presses a button and the electricity flows into my body and makes me scream in pain. 

Steve and the team start tracking the comms. They realized Hydra set this trap to take me. They realized my powers and realized who I was. They were waiting for the winter soldier or myself, they wanted their assets back.

The team was following the plane that was taking me back to another base. 

I was on the floor and the man said “Out of sight, you forgot your role. Rumlow didn’t get to finish your punishment last time because of the Winter Soldier. The asset wouldn’t let us get close. Don’t worry! You’ll be listening to me from now on. I’ll make sure you’ll put your mouth and other parts to great use.”

He came over and started to squeeze my breasts and I shoved him away.

He laughs “It does feel so good. Those breasts are perky. I can’t wait to taste them.”

I tell him “You’re going to die before you get to touch them.”

He laughed out loud like I was too stupid to realize how much trouble I am in. 

Steve was hanging onto everything he had. The moment they landed this jet, he was going to get me back and kill the bastard on the comms. 

__________________________

Our quinjet's new ability was to go invisible since Hulk and Tony managed to upgrade the quinjet during flights so that enemies can’t tell we are flying behind them. 

Tony says “They are heading to Norway. Get ready guys! It’s gonna get cold.”

Hydra landed inside the cave, I was dragged out of the plane. 

The man looked like Jack Rollins, he was his twin named John Rollins. 

John took me towards a room and threw me inside for the Scientist. He tells me “Be good or else you will get your punishment after.”

There were two bodyguards and they strap me to the chair so the Scientist can do their tests. Just as I fight back then John presses the button so that the electricity would rush through my body. 

I screamed in pain. 

Steve, Natasha, Banner, Clint and Tony were getting ready to attack. They were moving into the facility while Y/N kept their attention.

John laughs evilly and says “Asset, you need to listen. We don’t want the needles to go in the wrong places. Do you want to feel more pain? Don’t worry, we will wipe you again. You can go against your team, especially Captain America.”

The Scientists were moving towards me. 

I tell them “Touch me, you all die.”

John asks “What makes you think you could get out of here?”

Just that second, Steve threw in his shield hitting the body guards. I quickly grabbed the control off John and jumped out of my seat. I pressed the button that looks powered off. The cuff fell to the ground. 

It felt like slow-motion because John just realized that I’m free. I smiled as I disappeared in front of him and ran behind him to grab his collar and throw him against the wall. I wanted blood because I remembered what he and Rumlow tried to do to me.

I kicked him and he was moving backwards. He quickly takes out his gun and starts shooting at me. Steve was already by my side and he was angry. He shielded me from the bullets and this time he took the shield and decapitated John’s head from his body. 

I have never feared Steve Rogers before until this very second. I’ve never seen him kill someone this ruthless. I re-appeared looking shocked.

The thought of Steve taking out John made me want to jump him. 

Steve looks up to me and says “He touched you and I will not allow him to live to boast about it.” there was so much determination in his eyes. 

I reached him and pulled him down for a kiss. Clint, Natasha, Tony and Hulk were in the background fighting off Hydra. Things were exploding and bullets were flying. Steve took his bloody shield to hide me from danger. He pulled me towards the corner wall where it would protect me from getting shot. 

I was kissing Captain America in his whole gear. It was hot because we have never done that before. 

After our kiss, Steve told me “We can’t sweetie. Not here.” as he sees how turned on I was.

Natasha screams “Koshka (cat), we would need some assistance. You both can go back home and resume your role playing later.” as she was shooting down some Hydra goons. 

I pulled Steve in for a small kiss and said “You’re mine after this!”

I went back invisible and we took down the facility. Everyone who wasn't hostile were arrested, we freed people who were forced to work for Hydra. Natasha and Tony grabbed all the secure information. 

Soon we were on the quinjet heading back home. 

Tony shows us the files and says “Out of Sight” and “Winter Soldier” were the new initiatives they were going to use to kill enemies but if they had the control of helicarriers aiming at their enemies. The next step was the breeding program. They wanted to expand their super soldiers. 

I felt like I was punched in the gut. 

Tony looked at the files and said “They were trying to get you and Bucky Barnes to start initiating intimacy. Based on the videos, Rumlow was torturing you but Bucky came to rescue you. He was walking into the first steps of claiming you and making sure no one would hurt you. The plan didn’t continue because you and Bucky never got together.”

I felt the air sucked out of me.

Is that why Bucky and I couldn’t keep our hands off one another. We were conditioned. 

Tony says “It looks like they injected stuff between you two trying to initiate hormones and pheromones.”

I tell them “I saw Bucky in Amsterdam a few weeks ago. I was taking down a group of Hydra. He was there. We…" as I looked around the room and landed my eyes on Steve, swallowing hard before I told them the rest "did sleep with one another. Is it possible that we were conditioned?”

Everyone was shocked at the news. People looked between me and Steve.

Steve watched me struggle with my emotions. What has Hydra done to me and Bucky?

Banner speaks up "We may need to look into the files. They injected you almost 6 months ago with the serums. It was supposed to help you heal from the wipe but it looks like it will boost your body to carry super soldiers."

I added in "I had a birth control shot 2 months ago."

Banner looks and says "there's a chance it wouldn't work with what they added to your body."

That's when I started walking back and forth. Steve knew that this news wasn't sitting well. I could be carrying Bucky's or Steve's child. We wouldn't know until I get tested. 

Tony says "They were hoping to use Y/N to control Barnes again."

I looked at everyone and then I said "I need to find Bucky. They basically put a hit on me and him. Even if I didn't exist, they were planning to breed him. They would have found another woman for him."

Banner looks at the file and says "They wanted your genes because picture an assassin, super serum with invisibility powers."

Steve wanted to punch something but he could see the distraught I looked. He came to me and pulled me to the side. He held my face and said "Do not worry Y/N! We will get through this. If you are pregnant, whether it's mine or not, we will keep you both safe."

I was scared and I asked "What if it's Bucky's?"

Steve says "I will be with you until the end of the line. I've said the same to him. You both mean so much to me. We will find him and bring him home."

I tell Tony "Turn the plane to Romania. I'll find Bucky. He will come back if I talk to him."

Everyone looked at me surprised at the turn of information. 

I tell them "Bucky hinted to me where he was going. The man who took me kind of confirmed it while I got to the base. Let's get Bucky while the trail is hot. We don't want them getting someone else in my shoes."

I touched Steve's cheek and said "I'm sorry!"

Steve hugs me and says "Do not forget. You are mine. You're not getting rid of me easily. I’ll be here for you."

We got off in Romania and decided to split to locate Bucky. Tony, Natasha and Clint comb through the cities and had to return back to North America. Banner, Steve and I went to Bucharest. Sam Wilson joined us. 

Steve and I decided to delay our wedding plans until we sorted out possible issues arising from everything. We worried if I got married to Steve, it would only make me a larger target than I am. 

It took us 2 weeks of not finding anything until I was throwing up in the alley as Steve and Banner were going to the farmers market. 

Banner confirmed that I was pregnant. My pregnancy symptoms started to come. We just didn't know who was the father until later. 

I was smelling something good. I haven't been able to eat. Steve was getting worried and asked that I rest at the bench but that didn't work out when I felt my insides were coming out. 

Steve and I agreed to keep the child. Banner thinks that I wouldn't be able to get rid of it even if I wanted to. It would take a lot to do the job and risk my health. 

I was following the smell. It was a bakery. 

I couldn't help it but it was some buttery croissants. I asked for 4 pieces and got a bottle of water to rinse my mouth. 

I took one bite and groaned at how it tasted. This was so damn delicious. I munched on it like crazy. My cell rings and I picked it up. 

Steve says "Where are you? We think we located Hydra scouting the area. That means Bucky is nearby. You should stay out of sight."

I say “Be Safe!”

Steve tells me “You both keep safe. Do not get into any trouble.”

I smiled and said “Don’t worry. No one can see me.” 

We said goodbyes as Steve, Sam and Banner started looking into Hydra. 

I was walking around the bakery to go invisible in the alley but then I saw something that caught my eye. The man who was making croissants from the bakery.   
I don’t know why I was looking at him like something was drawing me to him. He turns around as he hears me. It was Bucky Barnes. 

Bucky asks “Y/N?”

I smiled and said “We have been looking for you!”

Just then a bullet pierced my shoulder. I fell to the ground. Bucky pulled me inside the kitchen. He took a big towel and wrapped it around my shoulder as he tightened it around my wound to stop the bleeding.

I couldn’t go invisible with the pain. I started to pull out my phone and called Steve. 

They were shooting at us again. Bucky started to defend us. 

Steve picks up and he sounded like he was fighting. 

I scream “Steve, they are here! I found Bucky. He’s at the bakery shop around the corner of the farmer’s market.” Just then another man was shooting at the windows and I dropped my phone. 

Bucky and I were trapped in the Bakery. 

Bucky screams “Run Y/N!”

I screamed back “Not without you! They want to take you back. I’m not going to let that happen.”

Bucky looked at me and he knew I was determined but we were surrounded. 

I took the guns off the men Bucky knocked out. I toss them to Bucky as he’s a better shot. 

Soon we were surrounded and a man screamed out to us “Winter Soldier and Out of Sight, you both can surrender yourselves or we will launch this bakery shop.”

The earth was rumbling and I knew who was heading here. 

I screamed back “Okay! We offer to surrender!”

The man screams “Get out of the open. No funny businesses!”

Bucky grabbed me and pulled me under as I was about to get up.

Bucky says “What are you doing? Don’t do this. I rather die than go back. I’m never going back again.”

I knew if I didn’t delay him then we both could die. Help was coming.

I pulled Bucky in for a kiss and I told him “It’s not just about us anymore. I’m pregnant. If we die, the baby dies too.”

Bucky was shook and he looked at me and my belly. He wanted to ask if it was his? We got interrupted. 

Hydra men started charging in with guns. 

We stood up and he pulled me behind him. Refusing to let me go. 

The man says “Hand her over. We will kill you both if you do not comply.”

I ask them “Are you sure you’re able to?”

He scoffed and said “I don’t think you’re in a position to…”

Hulk ,Falcon and Captain America joined the fun and started to beat the men up from outside. Bucky took the man who was talking and started to throw him out. 

I asked “I’m still listening… go on”

Soon the pain from my shoulder came back. I went invisible shortly and sat at the corner, waiting for the fight to end. 

Eventually Steve and Bucky finished off the last few men and placed them under arrest. 

Bucky breaks the tension and says “Hey Punk! What took you so long?”

Steve says “Still a jerk! Where’s Y/N?”

Bucky says “Shit, she got shot earlier.”

Steve throws his shield to Falcon and runs towards the kitchen of the bakery. I was sitting on the ground near the wall, passed out. 

He picks me up and soon Hulk turns back into Banner. 

Banner says “We need emergency medical help immediately. She’s losing too much blood. Sam, can you fly her to the hospital?”

Sam says “Will do! Meet you guys there.” as he flies off with me.

Steve and Bucky started to run towards the hospital. 

Banner takes a bike. 

_____________________________

3 Hours later, the doctor came out to tell them “She’s stable now but it may take a few hours before she can wake up. She was very close to dying especially in her condition.”

Steve and Bucky grab the doctor’s arm and ask “How’s the baby?”

Doctor was scared between the two big men, he says “Baby is safe as long as she pulls through.”

Sam and Banner went to update the team and started to look into Hydra. Now that the hospital has the records, it’s possible Hydra will find out Y/N is carrying a super soldier baby. 

Steve says “It’s not safe for us to be here. As soon as she’s able to fly, we will need to go back. Bucky, you need to come with us.”

Bucky says “Why did you bring her here? You know Hydra was looking for me. Just let me die fighting.”

Steve surprises him by saying “Y/N was looking for you. She wouldn’t give up until you returned home. In our last mission, we found out something.”

Bucky looked shocked and scared. He didn’t want me hurt. After we last separated, he thought I would find happiness with Steve. He never expected to see me again. 

Steve explains to him about their findings. Hydra had plans for the Winter Soldier and Out of Sight breeding project. Bucky was angry and he punched the wall leaving a hole. 

Steve says “Banner could only confirm that whatever they used on both of you were meant to draw you both together. Perhaps you both had feelings for one another but the injections help increase the emotions and desires. Y/N is pregnant and we don’t know if it’s yours or mine. Either way, Hydra will want the baby. Bucky, you need to return to us. Please!”

Bucky closes his eyes and places his head into his hands. 

Bucky says “I’m not letting her face Hydra alone. If they are coming for the baby and her, you could count on me for protecting her. I’ll be there.”

Steve smiles and pats him on the back and says “Y/N and I agreed to keep the baby regardless who it belongs to. Bucky, I’m sorry for everything that has happened to you. I wished that I went back to look for you.”

Bucky shook his head and said “I followed Captain America into the jaws of death. I knew what I was signing up for. Hydra took everything from me. I’m not letting them take her. She’s my savior.”

Steve says “Don’t worry, we will protect her.”

________________________________________

I was laying in bed and it felt really stiff. I woke up slowly and I saw Bucky. 

I smiled “You need to shave.” as I touched his chin. 

Apparently I was still high from the medication they put in for my surgery. 

I turned to Steve and said “Hey you! I was worried that you got lost.”

Nothing I said makes any sense afterwards but Steve could tell that I had feelings for Bucky. Given the fact, I was touching him intimately. I fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. 

Bucky and Steve kept eyes on me. Taking turns. Sam and Banner were making arrangements on getting back to North America. 

Hydra knew that they had a small window to grab Y/N. If they have her, then Winter Soldier would follow. 

______________________________________________________

Next few days, Banner was heading out to meet with Natasha and Clint. They were getting the quinjet set up. 

I was laying in bed and the nurse brought in a tray of food. 

I smiled and said “Thank you.”

As soon as she left, I pushed the tray towards Steve. 

Steve and Bucky have made it their mission for me to eat. I haven’t been eating much because the baby makes me throw up the food. 

Bucky begs “You need to eat. Just a little bit. How about the dinner bun with butter?”

I laughed and said “It’s lunch, they don’t give u dinner buns!”

Bucky opens the lid and confirms no bread in sight.

Steve says “I’ll go grab some bread and butter. I know you can't eat much.”

Steve gets ready to leave the floor but then the speakers turn on. 

Speakers “Winter soldier, time to comply.”

Both Bucky and I knew that it only meant one thing. They have the book to control him and they are going to speak the magic words. 

I screamed “Jump through the fire escape. Go Bucky!”

Bucky screams “I can’t leave you.”

I cried “They will use you to take me back. Go Bucky! You can’t stay if they control you. Go find Banner.” I gave him the cellphone to locate them.

Hydra was heading to my floor and I knew I couldn't face Bucky.

Bucky held my face and kissed me. Steve walked in and was shocked to witness the kiss. He knew of our feelings but to see it, was harder to swallow. 

Bucky pulled apart and said “Stay safe. I’ll find you both again.”

I nodded and looked to find a sad Steve standing by the door. 

Speaker says “Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car." in Russian. 

Bucky jumped out of the window and rushed to get out of sight. 

Steve pulls me in for a hug and he says “We will deal with this after. You need to go invisible and do not let them take you. I’ll fight them as long as I can.”

Steve started to fight the group of men who came onto my floor. I was waiting in the hallway, slowly making my way to another exit but then Hydra came through the door. I started to kick them and punched my way through the three men. 

We called for reinforcements. 

Steve was busy with a group of 20 men. 

One hydra man grabbed a nurse and he held a gun towards her head. 

He screams “Come with me or she will die.” the nurse was crying.

I re-appeared and he smiles. The man threw me cuffs and asked that I put it on. I almost did it but Steve throws his shield at the man knocking him off. I took the shield that landed in the wall and threw them back to Steve. 

Steve screams “Y/N run!”

I grabbed the gun on the men I knocked out. I started shooting and eventually Bucky showed up again and this time he ripped the man who tried to read the red book. He found them in the lower floors in the elevator. Bucky took them out and he looked like he was covered in blood. 

As soon as he got to my floor. Bucky handled the rest of Hydra men. 

I fainted as I was too tired to hold up my powers. I was drained and was falling unconscious. 

Bucky screams “Y/N wake up! Please wake up” as he shook me. 

Steve holds me and says “Y/N?”


	11. Unconscious State

I woke up to the smell of croissants. My tummy was growling. 

I wiped my eyes and got up, started walking towards the smell. I noticed there were wires and stuff stuck in my arm. I yanked them out and headed towards the smell. 

The closer I got, I met the man who looks like Loki who tried to invade earth. He was standing in the kitchen that looked like we were in Stark tower. 

He glares at me as I try to sneak up to him to grab a croissant. 

He hit my hand even though I was invisible. 

Loki says "You need to wake up or else you wouldn't get these delicious croissants."

I was confused and grabbed my croissants and started eating them. Bucky and Steve came into the room and was asking how I was doing. They seem excited and look forward to taking me out. 

Loki laughs "Your dreams are so simple!"

Our friends came over to celebrate our union between Bucky, Steve and I. 

Loki makes fun of it by saying "Wow did not take you as a 2 husband type."

I glared at him and said "What is wrong with you? Go away! You're so annoying."

Loki grabs a hold of my arm and says "I don't want to be here either but my brother and your friends need you to return."

I flipped him and threw him. 

I tell him "Don't touch me!"

Loki was shocked. Often his powers could help navigate in dreams and he doesn't have difficulties getting his ways but this time he's in my head and there are layers. 

Just then our surrounding changes. 

It returned to that night of the rain and I was in the alley with my rapist. Loki witnessed what happened and I screamed "No!"

I got up and grab the man who was raping my younger self. I took him and threw him. He got up like some kind of zombie. 

This time Loki passes me daggers. I threw it at him and then Loki decided to have more fun, he handed me Thor's hammer. 

I killed the rapist again by throwing Thor’s hammer at him and knocking him away. 

Somehow we shifted again to my uncle and aunt. They took me in after my parents died. 

They didn't know how to raise kids and were upset that they were stuck with me. They argued over and over. I often try to hide because my uncle would come home drunk and tries to hit me if he caught my items on the ground.

I see my uncle looking for me and drags my younger self out. Loki passes me daggers. I just started throwing it at him.

We were going through my life and Loki realized my struggles. I was scared because I’m not ready to become a parent and I’m not ready to deal with my emotions.

He sat down next to me and said "Hi, I'm Loki Odinson from Asgard." He reaches out with his hand hoping to start over. 

I shook it and said "Hi, my name is Y/N from earth, you know the one you try to take over.”

Loki smirks at my jab. 

I tell him “Why are you here?”

Loki says “Thor asked me to come get you. I’m quoting him ‘Get her out Brother or I’ll use the hammer on you.’ so i’m here.”

I smiled because I knew Thor was very kind. I asked Loki “Aren’t you some trickster? I know Thor couldn’t scare you.”

Loki looked relaxed and said “I’m not afraid of that oaf but I wanted to meet the woman who has two super soldiers wrapped around her finger. Turns out she’s just a little cat.”

Somehow a bucket of water appeared on top of his head and it flipped.

I guess he’s really in my brain and I control the environment here. Except a bucket appear over my head and it flipped. We both were soaked and started to laugh.

Loki sits down with me and he watches two kids run around me but we can't see their faces. Steve and Bucky were down near the beach waters. I'm sitting down just watching this from afar.

Loki realized that given all the trauma in my life. I had my fears and it's keeping me in my head rather than waking up to face the reality. 

My fears surrounding losing my loved ones again. 

Loki sees other people playing with the kids; Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Sam, Maria and even Fury. 

Loki can see Hydra is lurking in the background trying to kidnap us and hurt us. Bucky turns into a winter soldier when the reads are read out. 

He witnessed my fears. 

Loki asks "Are you okay?"

I was crying and said "No! I'm not ready for any of this. Just having to deal with these people always lurking around for an opportunity to take my kids."

Loki says "It comes with the nature of your powers and your men's powers. The soldiers build extraordinary children then people will look for them. Your world will always be fascinated with your family. Why don't you look into the future with me?" As he holds out his hand 

I didn't trust him but I saw Hydra move towards the kids. I wanted out of this dream. I touched Loki's hand. 

We skim through happy moments of me, Bucky and Steve then our kids. Everyone was happy and safe.

Loki says "Y/N, both Steve and Bucky are very worried. You're pregnant and right now if you don't wake up, you could be lost in this place. Let's go face the reality together. Whatever is coming, you wouldn't be alone."

Instead of leaving, my dreams changed. As soon as my hand touched Loki's, the scene changed. We were in Loki's past. 

I watched as his life growing up, he was a prince and raised to lead like Thor. He had parents who loved him then one day he found out of his birthright. 

I looked at Loki as he looked sad. I squeezed his hand as we went through his life. After watching everything unravel. I asked "Is your mother alive?"

Loki shook his head. He looked in pain. 

I cried because even though I didn't know her but seeing her take care of him and love him unconditionally, I felt stuff for her. 

I hugged him and then I saw Thanos coming at Loki and torturing him. Loki tried to magic all of this away but it wouldn't work. 

I find out who sent Loki to New York. 

I saw Loki getting hurt and I screamed "No!!! Stop!"

Thanos looked at me and I simply turned to Loki holding Thor's hammer. 

I smiled "Now it's your turn to take him down."

Loki smiled and then he threw it at Thanos with hundreds of daggers. Thanos died and was on the floor.

I looked at Loki and said "we need to warn the others about the purple guy."

Loki says "We need to wake up!"

He held my hand and we were heading to the light.

Slowly Loki was returning to his body and I returned to mine. 

We both slowly opened our eyes.

I see Loki standing near my head because he had his hand on my forehead. 

Loki smiles "How are you Y/N?" He walks around the medical bed to reach to my side as he helps me get up slowly. 

Steve and Bucky were waiting outside the room. 

I noticed Loki had a bruised face. I reached for it but he flinched. 

Loki says "Don't worry it will heal." Then he uses magic to make the bruises go away. "We had to keep the supersoldiers away or else I can't reach you. They didn't trust me, which I can understand."

It was fascinating that his bruise went away. I looked and saw Steve and Bucky standing outside the glass doors waiting eagerly to get in. 

Loki says "Both of them haven't left your side."

I held his cheeks and said "I don't know who you are but given everything I've seen. I just want you to know that you're a wonderful person. I hope you find your peace. Thank you!"

Loki was surprised and before he could say something witty or mean, I kissed his cheek. 

He was lost of words which doesn't happen often. He admired my strength given my life's events and he watches me get off the bed to head to the super soldiers. 

He may not have known me but he knew I was passionate, loving, caring and would fight for my loved ones because that was all I had left. 

Steve and Bucky took turns to hug me. They were so scared that I didn't make it out. 

Loki knew that my life was already tangled and webbed with the two men beside me.

Loki shimmers away to leave us alone. 

I was asked to sit down in my bed as Bucky made croissants after Loki tells them that I followed the smell of croissants in the dream. 

We were back in New York. Steve and Bucky flew me back and even though my wounds healed properly, I was refusing to wake up. Thor came in with Loki and told Loki to help me but Steve and Bucky didn't trust him given their past of Loki trying to take earth. 

It's been a few days after waking up from the coma. I was moved into a private suite. 

Bucky couldn't help but asked "Why did you kiss Loki?" His winter soldier was trying to come out when he saw it. 

I answered "He helped me get out of my dreams. It was just a thank you kiss on the cheek." 

Bucky looked at me and nodded. He tells me "Sorry! I know it’s not my business but..."

I say "It's okay!"

Bucky can't help himself "I like you a lot and I get jealous when you're with Steve. Maybe god of mischief too."

I smiled as he tried to hold a straight face. He was serious. 

Steve wasn't in the room as he went to shower and prepare the suite for both of us to return. Ever since I woke up, we have discussed the relationship between the three of us. Steve wanted me to give it a try. 

He knew I was struggling with my feelings with Bucky. He wanted me to not choose but just feel.

Bucky came up to me and kissed my forehead. He tells me "I'm not good at sharing but I will try. Please be patient with me. Can I touch you?"

No one was on the floor. Bucky wanted to feel me and confirm my feelings for him. I wasn't sure either. 

He moved slowly in for a kiss. We both were slowly going in for a deeper kiss and soon Bucky kissed my neck then we pulled apart. 

We held hands and it felt right. Bucky then grabs the croissants he made for me. He asks that I try it out. It was very yummy. 

Bucky asks “How are you feeling?”

I looked down at my tummy and said “Still the same. Baby doesn’t like any other foods besides carbs, butter and cheese.”

Bucky says “I’ll try to learn to cook more dishes and maybe we can find something it might like.”

I tell him “Thanks! You’re so sweet. I would like that. Steve mentioned that you used to do a lot of cooking back in the days.”

Bucky says “If you call it cooking, we basically boiled everything.”

I made that disgust look. 

Steve made it back to the room and said “Everything is ready. Let’s go.”

We headed upstairs and Tony gave us a floor. Our living room was huge as Tony thought we would need it when the baby comes. There were four bedrooms. One for Bucky, one for the baby and one for Steve. The spare was maybe for storage.

Steve held me and said “Maybe another bedroom for the next kid.”

I smacked his chest before walking out “Let’s get through one first.”

I went to shower, Bucky and Steve prepared some cereal knowing that was my go-to meal before bed. 

Drinking milk tasted a lot better while pregnant. Steve had a custom bed made where it felt like it fit for 4 of him. 

__________________________________________

2 Months later

Tony saw the videos of countless murders Bucky conducted and what was even more hurting was that Bucky killed Tony's parents. 

Tony held up Bucky after he punched him a few times. We were all in the tower. Bucky remembered and he went to apologize in person. Tony and Bucky were both alone. 

Jarvis notified Steve and I. We rushed to Tony's floor. As soon as we got there. Tony was going to blast Bucky. 

I screamed "No! Tony! Please don't."

We ran inside. Steve stood in between them and I went to grab Bucky. 

Steve asks "What is going on here?"

Tony tells Jarvis to replay those clips. Once we saw what happened. 

Tony tells us "Those people in the car were my parents. Tell me Cap, did you know?"

I turned to Steve and you can tell that he did but he withheld it. This was bad. 

Before Tony could try to kill Bucky, I turned both of us invisible but Bucky said "Don't Y/N!"

Tony blasted in our direction. Steve screams "No!"

It hit my arm and we both reappeared. Bucky got angry as he watched me get hurt and became a winter soldier again. I tried to grab his arm but he moved away so fast. Steve had to stop Bucky from hitting Tony. There was a fierce battle as Tony summoned his iron suit. At one point I stood between them.

Bucky yells "Y/N get out!"

Steve says "Y/N, you need to think of the babies!"

Tony says "Get out Y/N! I'm not joking."

I looked at them and said "Please stop! I wouldn't go anywhere until you three stop hurting one another." Then I screamed to Jarvis "please call for Thor and Loki!"

Loki appears right away in minutes. He's been back with Thor trying to make amends. He saved Jane and survived the ordeal with dark elves. We became fast friends. He warned Steve Rogers never to mess with me because he would hurt him. 

He became close friends with Bucky as well. Both had a past and were trying to make up for it. Loki loved playing pranks on people including me. He would use his magic to place snakes around me time to time. I got used to picking up snakes because of him. 

My arm was bleeding. Tony was now getting worried but he couldn't fight if I stood in between him and the super soldiers. 

Loki asks "Y/N, what's going on here? Why are you hurt?"

Steve screams to Loki "Remove her!"

Loki appeared next to me to take me but I disappeared. Just then Tony thought it was his turn to blast. I fell to the ground as the blast pierced through my shoulder near my last bullet wound. Steve and Tony screams. 

Thor and Loki rushed to my side to take me. They took me to the medical bay to see Dr. Helen Cho immediately. 

Bucky went after Tony but he blasted his arm off. 

Jarvis informs 20 minutes later "Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner has summoned you guys at the medical bay. Y/N is in critical danger."

Banner was trying to keep Hulk at bay. He kept telling himself "Hulk I need to save her. We can't appear right now. She will die."

Dr. Helen Cho was scared while she's trying to repair as much damage but my vitals were out of whack. Helen was usually calm but tonight she started swearing and screaming.

Loki asked her to calm herself a few times. 

Banner and her has been working on serums on fast repairs but on small wounds. My wounds were critical. 

A big chunk of my shoulder is off. Loki placed whatever healing powers he can on me to keep me alive. The three were trying to revive me or else the babies will die too.

Meanwhile Tony, Steve and Bucky arrived watching from outside the operation room through the glass window. I was on the operating table.

Helen screaming for blood.  
Nurses are running around.   
Banner shook his head.   
Loki stood beside me trying to keep me alive with his magic. 

Thor looked angry and he turned to the three men "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. How could you hurt her and the babies? Steve, I expected you to keep your wife safe!"

Steve had tears and tried to maintain control. 

Just then all the vitals went flat lined. Bucky was screaming "No no no!"

Tony shook his head as he watched everyone trying their best to revive me but nothing worked. 

Helen pronounces "Y/N Rogers death at 9:07pm"

Steve and Bucky screams in pain.  
Tony stood there and said "It was all my fault. I shouldn't have tried…"

Thor came in between Steve and Tony.   
Bucky says "It was my fault. I should have died on the train a long time ago."

Steve says "Bucky, you were not in the right mind. They wiped your memories and used you as a killing machine."

Bucky points to my dead body and says "Look what happens every time I see her. I shouldn't have stayed here. It was a mistake. I should keep further away from her so she would be safe."

Steve points at Bucky's chest "She loves you! Why did you think she needed to find you and protect you?"

Bucky looked shocked but he shook his head "No Steve! She chose you!”

Steve shook his head before he said "I think she was still working out her feelings for you. It's confusing for her as much as for you. Don't blame yourself. She would still fight for all of us."

Tony says "I never meant to hurt Y/N. I wished we didnt… Fuck!"

Just then Loki's magic dissipates. Helen and Banner were standing next to the cradle. They both looked happy because I went past the critical stage and was now healing in the cradle.

Loki purposely used his magic to make everyone realize what could have possibly happened to Y/N if they didn’t stop fighting.

Tony, Steve and Bucky were crying. 

Loki shimmered next to them and said "Next time, you all wouldn't be lucky enough to see her. Next time she's in danger, I'm taking her to Asgard."

Thor laughs "Oh brother! You scared us all!"

Bucky finally breathed and shook his head "Please don't do that again!" He turns to Tony "Just blast me and end me now. Take your revenge."

Tony looked at Bucky then looked at Y/N who was laying there because of his blasts. 

Tony says "I did and she took them for you. I can't hurt her again. If I kill you, she would be devastated."

Bucky falls to his knees and says "I wished I died in the fall. I didn't want to become the winter soldier."

Loki says "Tony, you know your true enemies. Bucky isn’t one of them. Hydra sent the order and killed your parents using Steve’s best friend. They didn’t care about anyone but their cause. You should focus on destroying them.”

Thor nods and says “Loki is right. We shouldn’t destroy ourselves because Hydra would want that. A fall of the avengers.”

Tony looked at his friends and then he started to walk away. He needed time. 

Steve sees Banner and Helen approach the doors. 

Banner looked upset and he needed to leave the room before he turned into the hulk.

Dr. Helen Cho turns to the men in the room and says “Can you guys keep her out of trouble? We were lucky to have Loki and Banner work on her immediately. What if you guys caught a day when they both aren’t around? I don’t know if I could have got her the help she needed.”

Steve asks “How long would she be in the cradle?”

Helen sighs “It was a big injury. We have to wait and see. That reminds me, I need to grab more IV bags for her. You both really need to keep her safe. The babies were in distress earlier. We may have saved her but could have lost them.”

Bucky was crying and he shook his head. 

Loki says to Bucky “What were you thinking of going to Tony? You basically went in knowing it was a suicide mission. Y/N did everything to keep you safe including risking her life and the children’s lives.” and he turns to Steve “Next time, I'm taking her away to Asgard.”

Bucky and Steve walked into the room to see Y/N sleeping.

Steve touches the box and says “We can’t do this Bucky. We can’t keep putting her in danger and the kids.”  
Bucky bends on his knees and says “I promise never to put her in danger. I rather die than to watch her get hurt.”

Steve says “We need to talk to…”

Tony walked back into the room and approached the cradle slowly.

Tony says “Loki was right. My enemy is Hydra. I called a friend who's a genius like myself and very rich.”

Steve says “What does that have to do with Y/N?”

Tony explains “Chill Cap! I’m getting there. Hydra wants Winter Soldier and Out of Sight. In order to kick back at Hydra, I need to help Mr. Bucky Barnes here gets out of his condition. What other way to get back at them by removing those controls?”

Bucky stood up and he looked shocked. Was this possible?

Steve asks “How?”

Tony says “Shuri is my friend from Wakanda. They have some wicked technology which isn’t known to the world but since we met and shared some crazy ideas. She thinks she can help you. However you have to fly there.”

Steve asks “Tony, are you planning to send Bucky there alone?”

Tony says “You can take him there if you want. It may take some time.”

Bucky shook his head and said “Tony, you will take me there. If you can get rid of this conditioning, I’d be grateful and owe you my life. I don’t want Hydra being able to control me especially once the kids are here. What if they command me to bring the kids to them?”

Tony nods and says “I owe her that much. I’ll take you tomorrow.The faster we get there, the faster you come back.”

Bucky turns to Steve and says “You need to stay with her. Hydra is waiting for the perfect opportunity to take her. She will need you as soon as she wakes up.”

Steve felt conflicted but he knew Bucky was right.

Tony says “I’m doing this to kick back at Hydra and protect my future god children. So you both can relax and trust me that we will get that conditioning out. I’m never allowing Hydra to take anyone again. Not under my roof.”

Steve and Bucky nod. 

___________________________________

2 months later.

Bucky was coming back home


	12. Bucky

Bucky walked into the room where I have been preparing a ‘welcome home’ party with everyone. He looked so different like he was free. He got a haircut and his hair was shorter. The beard was nicely trimmed short. Was it just me or did Bucky get a lot more handsome? It’s the hormones. I’m 5 months pregnant.

Everyone was cheering as Bucky walked into the room. He still looks shy and unsure if he should be here but he walks up to me and kisses me on the lips. 

I was surprised as well because he grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me in front of everyone including Steve. His left arm has been replaced with a new metal arm created by Shuri. I owe her big time.

She made Bucky smile during the video conferences we had after treatments. 

He always had a stern look on his face. 

Shuri walked behind him as she came to the party. She jumped for joy to meet Dr. Helen Cho and others.

Past few months, we told everyone of the upcoming attack of the crazy titan Thanos. Everyone started to work together and come together.

We pulled apart from our kiss as he made me breathless. 

Steve was surprised at the public display of affection. Everyone suspected that the three of us were in a relationship together but it hasn’t been official until now. 

Bucky asks “How are you doing doll?”

I smiled and said “Nothing changed much since yesterday but I’m happy that you’re here with us.” I kissed his cheek.

I pulled him into a hug but he tried to not crush my tummy. Bucky turns around and says “thanks everyone!”

All of sudden the speakers came up, Tony being himself says “Hi everyone! Just to test how things are. I have Natasha Romanov here. Proceed.”

Romanov started to read the Russian words that would trigger Bucky. We all were getting scared and I screamed “That’s not funny! Stop it!”

Romanov finished saying all the words. 

I was angry and then Bucky pulls me towards him as he kisses me again

Bucky says “Those words mean nothing to me. I will no longer be under control by Hydra. I’m free Y/N!” He was happy and looked at me with full of love.

I was crying and said “Bucky, we’re having a boy and a girl!”

Bucky was shocked and he touched my tummy. 

Steve says “Hey Jerk! Can you stop kissing our girl in front of everyone?”

Bucky teases “The punk is jealous! What? I haven’t seen my girl in two months.”

Steve corrects him “Our girl! She’s not only yours.”

Tony and Natasha appear and Bucky hugs Tony “Thanks for everything!”

Tony says “I’m glad you made it and glad that Hydra wouldn’t have a hold on you. I can’t wait to see the man who tries to say those words next time.” as he does the punching moves.

Bucky says “Thanks for being there given what I have done. I can’t thank you enough for everything that you have done for me and our family.” as he looks to Steve and I.

Tony shook his head and said “I didn’t want the little cat plotting her way to kill me in the middle of the night. She’s spooked me many times, I don’t need more heart attacks.”

Bucky turns to look for me and asks “Where did Y/N go?”

Steve laughs “She’s probably where the food is. Ever since her nausea and vomiting went away, she’s been eating very well.”

Bucky smiles and says “I need to join her.” as he goes looking for me.

He thanked everyone’s support and praised him as he watched me walk around the buffet table and started eating. I could eat now so I’m eating everything I enjoy. 

Bucky watched me finish a plate of food before burping. He smiled and loved how good I smiled after a good meal. My belly was growing. He enjoyed watching me wear the dresses and walk around with a round tummy. 

He watched me run to the washroom so quickly because my bladder is no longer the same with two babies stepping all over it. 

We were dancing as Bucky drags me to the floor. He was spinning me around and dipping me. Steve watched and was happy that Bucky had returned and was in good spirit. 

Everyone was having a fun time. Steve was playing billiards with Sam. 

Natasha was flirting with Bruce. Tony and Pepper ran off for some alone time. Thor was hanging out with Jane and Darcy. Clearly, Loki was busy flirting with Darcy. 

Shuri and Dr. Helen Cho was having some geek talks over the latest technology and development of medical technology.

Bucky and I were having so much as we danced. He was behind me as he held my hips and swayed with the music. 

He whispers "I missed you so much!"

I whispered knowing he can hear me "I missed you too Bucky! I'm glad Hydra wouldn't have a hold on you."

He places his hand on my bump. 

Bucky says "I want to be here and protect you without worrying I'm the one turning back to winter soldier. If there's ever a next time when they read those words, you don't ever ask me to run again."

I turned to him as I watched his sad face. 

Bucky holds up my hand and kisses it as he recalled the time at the hospital, leaving me was hard for him. 

He kissed me and then he slid to my neck. 

Bucky asks "Wanna get out of here? I need you!"

It was amazing how he said those words. Bucky tries not to attract attention but tonight he was very well openly letting everyone know who I belong to. 

I'm not just Steve's but I'm also Bucky's. 

I nod and Bucky holds my hand before he starts heading for the elevator. 

Before we could exit, Steve says to Bucky a few things that I couldn't hear. Bucky smiles and says "Thanks! See you later!"

Bucky took me in the elevator and when the door clothes, he attacked my lips and pressed me against the wall. We were kissing hard and his hands were massaging places that made me hot. 

I moaned and soon we were in the suite. Bucky grabbed a glass of water and he took me into our big giant room. 

Bucky removed my dress and any undergarments. 

While he was removing my bra, he massaged my breasts that were swollen and tender. It was so sensitive that it felt so good. 

He places me on the bed. I haven't done anything with Bucky in a while. Before he left, we kissed and maybe went to third base with things. I was adjusting to my pregnancy and healing. We wanted to get intimate but it never happened. 

Steve and I started to have sex again after I healed from the cradle. He couldn't keep his hands off me. The man was making sure I felt tired every night while he's not on mission. 

Bucky was driving me wild as he lit my core on fire. I was screaming as he pushed me over the edge with fingers and tongue. 

I didn't even notice that he was naked and he made sure to place my lower back on a pillow. Steve must have said something to him. 

Soon Bucky was pushing inside me and I moaned at the connection. It's been too long. 

He took his time making sure he kissed every inch of my body and awakened my desires for him. 

We spent the night just exploring and learning from each other again.

In the middle of the night, I got up to leave the bed to relieve myself. I wore a dress to go to the kitchen. I was making my bowl of Steve sleep in Bucky’s room tonight because he didn’t want to intrude.

I wouldn’t know how to handle both of them anyways. It came across my mind, what if they wanted to go at the same time? Nope, I shouldn’t think about it. 

I was eating my cereal quietly. The babies were growing. I can start feeling the flutters but haven’t felt kicks. Sometimes it feels surreal that they even exist.

Steve opened his door slowly as he walked into the kitchen watching me. He always made sure to follow me into the kitchen at night and watch me eat because it made him happy and glad.

He noticed there were a few bruises on my arms, probably left from Bucky’s left arm. Bucky may not know his strength. 

Steve walks around the corner because he didn’t like seeing the bruises as he touches my arm and then lifts my dress. 

I asked “Steve, what are you doing?”

He looked and saw some bruises on my legs. They were light.

Steve wanted to storm into the bedroom but I grabbed his arm. 

I tell him quietly “Please stop Steve. He just came back and..”

Steve turns to me with the Captain America look like he meant business.

I had tears and looked like I was on the verge of crying. I didn’t want Steve to be mad. I tried to hide my bruises because I knew he would get angry. Bucky will get mad too once he sees them.

Steve held my face as my tears started to flow. 

He tells me “Shhh… dont’ cry. Please don’t. I’ll do anything to stop those tears.”

I tell him quietly “Steve, things were tough for the three of us. I swear, I didn’t feel any pain. I know you’re worried and concerned. Please don’t make it a big deal. Please.”

Steve asks “Just answer this. He didn’t force you right? Don’t lie to me.”

I hugged him and said “Steve, I don’t know what kind of answers you are looking for. Bucky wouldn’t hurt me. For the first time, I think Bucky felt free to love me without worries. Steve, do you trust Bucky?”

Steve holds me and sighs “I guess... sharing you is harder than I thought. I’m happy for Bucky but when it comes to you…”

I smiled and said “Steve, I love you too. We both are still working out our issues and focusing on our enemies. We just got Bucky back. Don’t push him out. Come here.”

I pulled him towards the sofa with my bowl of cereal. 

I sat down and he knew the routine. He laid down on my lap so he’s close enough to my belly while I’m eating my cereal.

Steve kissed my tummy and he giggled when he heard their heartbeats.

Once I was done, instead of letting Steve go back into a separate room. I held his hand and brought him into our big bedroom. Bucky was sleeping like a log. I was in the middle of the bed and Steve slept on the opposite side of Bucky.

For the first time, we three were sleeping on the same bed. 

_________________________________________

Next morning, I woke up next to two super soldiers. Bucky was spooning me and Steve’s head was near mine. I started to stretch and then screamed because I felt a muscle pull on my calf.

Steve jumps off the bed like a cat and starts pulling me off the bed. It’s our daily routine and sometimes multiple times a night.

Bucky freaked out because he didn’t know what was happening. He thought we were under attack. He jumped on the bed and was ready to pounce.

Steve held me as I stood and groaned. It took a minute or two for the aches to go away. 

Steve says “It’s okay Sweetie! It’ll pass.”

Bucky slowly gets off the bed and asks “What happened? Did I do something?”

I smiled while hugging Steve’s chest “It’s okay! Pregnancy causes the muscles to pull pretty often. I forgot not to stretch after my sleep.”

Steve looks down and says “You’re a cat! Of course you need your stretches. Bucky, you just have to help her get out of bed quickly and let her stand so the pain lessens.”

Bucky places his hand on my back and tries to soothe me. 

I start laughing and say “During birth, I’m going to have you both there to hold my hands.”

Bucky says “It’s our kids!”

Steve adds “We wouldn’t miss it for the world to watch them arrive.”

Bucky saw some bruises and started to stretch out my arm and then tried to lift my dress. I pulled away and hid behind Steve’s back knowing that Bucky was going to lose it.

Bucky says “Y/N, show me.”

I shook my head and said “Bucky, I’m not in pain. I’m fine..”

Steve stood between us so he said “Bucky, don’t worry! She’s fine.”

He then grabbed my hand and it hurted. Steve had his hand over Bucky’s to stop him from pulling me. .

Bucky realized that I was wincing so he let’s go.

His hands reached his head as he was about to blow a fuse. 

Steve says “Bucky, she’s fragile. Just ask nicely and if she wants you to see things then she will let you. Don’t overreact.”

Bucky screams “How could I not? She’s hurt because of me. Steve, you should be beating me up and…”

Steve says “We are not going there Bucky. Y/N doesn’t want to lose you as much as I do. You both finally got closer last night. Do you regret it?”

I was close enough to Bucky and I held his hand.

I tell him “I love you Bucky! Please don’t hate yourself or think any less of yourself.” I placed my hand on his cheek and said “We had fun yesterday and I don’t regret it. I didn’t feel any of these bruises at all. I swear it doesn’t hurt.” I lifted my dress up so he could see the bruises. 

He had his hands on my hips as he squeezed his eyes shut. He hated himself.

I also tell him “Don’t think too much. We love you!”

Steve hugs both of us and says “Bucky, our dame loves both of us and we both need to be considerate because she’s fragile but she’s very strong minded. Y/N will tell us when we aren’t being gentle right Koshka?”

Steve has been calling me “cat” in Russian. 

Bucky says “She’s our Kotenok (kitten).”

I moved away slowly and said “You both are Kisok (pussies)” and I ran into the washroom and locked the door. 

Both the super soldiers ran to the door and they growled.

Steve teases “Oh my Koshka (Cat), you’re bound to leave this washroom and we will have our way with you.”

Bucky laughs and says “Oh my Kotenok (Kitten), I’m going to rip that dress off you. We’re spending weeks in this suite.”

I was brushing my teeth and I said “Oh my kisok (pussies), you both can’t power through this one. I’ll kick both your asses. One of you already impregnated me. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Steve starts to tease “Hey Bucky, if these babies are yours, I want the next batch of kittens with our girl.”

Bucky teases “I wonder how many kids should we have? 12 sounds good. 6 of yours and 6 of mine.”

Steve jokes “Wow that’s going to take 6 pregnancies with twins.”

I said “You both can carry those kids. I’m done after these two. You both are crazies.”

Bucky teases “Doesn’t take much to break down this door either.”

Steve teases “It’s going to happen sweetie!”

I knew these two were going to push my buttons. I whisper “Loki! I need your help!”

Loki appears and asks “Why am I being summoned right now, while you’re not decently dressed.” he does his magic and then hears Steve & Bucky’s teases.

I smirked and asked “Can you dress me and take me to our favorite bakery?”

Loki asks “Aren’t we going to tell them?”

I ask “Can I get a pen and a paper?” it magically appears and I wrote a note ‘I went out with Loki. Don’t worry! We are safe! You both can enjoy your alone time! Love, Y/N (Your queen).’

Loki created a clone of mine to stay to entertain the soldiers while we magically went downtown and went to the bakery shop to enjoy some pastries and coffee. 

Steve and Bucky took turns teasing and my clone was witty and responding.

Eventually Steve demands that I open the door. Bucky was losing his patience. 

Bucky eventually breaks down the door. 

Steve says “Seriously Buck?”

Bucky turns to him and says “What were you planning to do? She’s clearly not leaving the washroom.”

My clone decides to disappear. They thought I was going invisible but they tried to move around the washroom hoping to catch me but nothing. They both looked out for heartbeats and it wasn’t here. 

Soon Bucky picks up the note and hands it to Steve. 

Bucky’s face looked lethal and Steve looked like someone shouldn’t have eaten his last cookie. 

Bucky says “We’re going to get our girl back.”

Steve says “and teach her a lesson not to abandon us again.”

Bucky nods and Steve says “Assemble. I know where they both like to go. There’s this favorite bakery shop.”

They both got ready and started to head to the bakery shop. 

I finished up eating with Loki and wanted to head back to the tower. I wanted to get some goodies to bring back to the tower. 

I tell Loki that I wanted to grab them. 

Loki stood outside waiting but he noticed some strange activities. There was a truck breaking out with a few robbers heading into the bank to steal things. They were taking hostages. 

Loki places a clone to go inside the bakery to inform me to stay there until he comes back as he goes out to check. 

Bucky and Steve were rushing to get to the bakery shop but they noticed a lot of police officers were at the scene for the bank robbery. 

Eventually all the innocent hostages were leaving the bank. The robbers were apprehended. 

The cops were storming the bank and soon, Loki and I were leaving the bank without detection. 

Loki says “Y/N, I didn’t need help!”

I turned to him in disbelief “Excuse me, you were stuck between saving the hostages or…”

Loki interrupts me “You could have got hurt. Super Soldiers would have tried to kill me if they found out what you just did.”

I smirked and said “Don’t tell them because I wouldn’t.”

All of sudden I hear someone scream my name “Y/N”.

I turned and saw both Bucky and Steve approaching us. Oh shit! 

I tell Loki “Now would be a good time to leave. Let’s go Loki!!! Take me to Asgard!”

Loki laughs and says “I don’t think there’s any place we go that these two wouldn’t find us. Now let’s just hope they don’t kill me.”

Steve stood towering over me and Bucky giving me a piercing stare. 

I smiled and tried to talk. 

Steve says “You’re in so much trouble. You’re lucky you’re pregnant because…”

Bucky was not beating around the bushes “We would have spanked you for the stunt you just pulled. Loki, what the hell? You know she’s pregnant.”

Loki says “I am a god. I do not answer to you both!”

Bucky says “A puny god!” 

Loki grabs Bucky’s collar “Do not test me. I’ll place you in the next dimension where you can meet a bilgesnipe and you too, Steve!”

Steve started to say things to Loki and I slowly moved away as the three of them started bickering. 

I didn’t wait as I moved further and further away and started to run. I was holding my box of desserts hoping I could keep them intact while I avoided confrontation between the three men.

Steve says “You do not take Y/N out in public. You already know how dangerous it is. Hydra wants her and the babies.”

Loki says “She’s safe with me! So stop worrying!”

Eventually Bucky and Steve realized Y/N wasn’t around anymore. They rolled their eyes and started looking for me. 

Bucky and Steve started to walk away. 

Loki tried looking for me by sending out his clones. 

However he turned the corner of the block and noticed the box I was carrying. All the contents were on the ground. It looked like I tried to throw my box at someone. 

Loki saw my hand bag and personal items were on the ground. 

Steve and Bucky ran up to Loki and said “Someone took Y/N!”  
Bucky screams “Fuck! Who can it be?”


	13. Ultron

Chapter 13

I turned the corner hoping to avoid conflict. Then I felt strong arms wrapped around me and a cloth with chloroform and soon I fell asleep.

Next time I woke up, I was in a cell. My arms were cuffed where I can't use my powers and my feet too. 

My mouth is sealed by this metal Entrapment. I couldn't summon Loki. 

I felt cold. I was laying on a cot. I looked around and it looked like a prison.

Where am I?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

3 weeks later 

Bucky punches the wall during their sparing.

Steve is angry too but they can't do anything. 

No sign of Y/N. She hasn't called out for Loki so they could locate her. 

Loki asked Heimdall to keep an eye out for Y/N but for some reason she's hidden. 

The entire team was anxious and knew the babies and Y/N were not good hands. 

Shuri and everyone were looking for Hydra bases. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They called me "Ghost". I am pregnant and Pietro is my husband. I woke up next to the twins. 

Wanda uses her magic on me to remove my memories. Replaced all the intimate memories with Steve and Bucky. All my memories was replaced by Pietro being my life partner but it felt off. I couldn’t place a finger on it. 

Somehow when I woke up, I didn't remember being me. I just felt like my whole life I was named Eva, the Ghost because of my abilities to become invisible. I'm married to Pietro and we were expecting twins. 

A group of people by the named avengers wants our babies because we have special powers. 

Hydra thought I got the super soldier babies but maybe if I had the next batch of babies with Pietro that they could be great weapons for a great cause. Avengers caused a lot of pain to people.

Pietro’s parents were killed due to Stark’s weapons.

I didn't trust anyone else but the twins. Pietro and Wanda didn't like what Hydra was doing to the pregnant lady, Y/N. 

Y/N cried and refused to eat. Strucker wanted to put her in the seat to wipe her. Wanda offered to help because they didn't want to see Y/N suffer in her current state. 

Now Y/N becomes "Eva" aka Ghost and Pietro's wife. They could watch out one another. 

The reason why Loki can't see me is because the Loki scepter was hiding our location. He didn't know he should be locating the scepter until now. 

Tony mentioned some activities found in Sokovia. They believe Hydra is doing something there. 

The entire team starts to mobilize; Tony, Steve, Bucky, Loki, Thor, Clint, Natasha and Bruce.

Hydra tends to attack when they distract they lure the rest of the members out. 

Everyone got to Sokovia and started to battle against Hydra and their members. 

Steve, Bucky, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Bruce and Sam decided to raid the hydra base.

Pietro, Wanda and I were in the room when we were told that Avengers is here. Pietro says to Strucker "Let us do what we were trained for." Strucker didn't agree and refused to put Ghost in any danger. Their job was to keep me safe for now. 

Pietro whispers to me "I'll keep you safe. Let's get you out of here first okay?"

Pietro has never been mean or treats me like some kind of object. He's been very nice and kind unlike Strucker.

I trusted Pietro the moment he said we were married even though I felt my heart was missing something. I nodded and he zipped me out of there. I used my magic to conceal us. 

He placed me in a bunker which he knew avengers would find me. I was the bait. 

Pietro says "Avengers wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman." He noticed I was confused by that statement because we were told Avengers is the enemy. Why would they care about a pregnant lady? Wouldn't that mean they are the good guys not bad? 

We heard chaos and things blowing up. Pietro went off to mess with the avengers. 

Wanda and Pietro didn't make it easy for the avengers to get near me. 

I was wearing a grey poncho jacket and a black outfit underneath. It was getting cold. Pietro dropped off a jacket just so it could warm me up.

He kisses my cheek before running off. 

Every time he kissed me, I didn't feel like I loved him. The hugs and kisses from Pietro felt forced or unnatural for some reason. I felt out of place. I simply smile because he's nice to me and didn’t want to upset Strucker.. 

Now a group of people were coming here to destroy our home because they wanted the latest technology and enhanced individuals like ourselves. I was told Avengers were evil. 

I heard rumbling outside so I walked outside of the bunker. 

I see chaos with explosions. Our members were getting killed and there was this giant green blob running around destroying things. 

Soon I see a man with leather shimmer in front of me. 

Loki says on comms "I've located Y/N!"

I asked "Whose Y/N?" Just then I turned invisible and then I punched him before running off. 

Loki wasn't expecting it so he was knocked down. 

He wanted to tell the team but I took his comms once he was down.

I tell him "Thanks!"

Pietro came and laughed as he saw the god fell on his back. He holds out a hand to me. The moment I took it, he turned invisible because he held my hand and we flash off. 

Loki gets up and starts to look around. 

Thor sees him and gets to him "What happened brother?"

Loki says "Y/N doesn't recognize me. She went off with someone who's very fast. Be careful they both are invisible."

Thor can hear Bucky and Steve swearing. 

Natasha screams "There's enhancements on the field!" 

Pietro ran past Natasha and he collided with her. She was shot by one of the bunkers. Clint came to her side and started helping to patch her up. Hulk screamed and attacked the bunkers.

Tony was trying to penetrate the protective shield around the hydra's base. 

I stood in the middle of the woods as Pietro went off messing with them. I saw their quinjet. 

It was cold so I started to walk towards it. They left their door open. 

I walked in and the quinjet spoke up "Hi Y/N! It's nice to see you again."

I ask "Y/N?"

Jarvis notifies Tony about Y/N just stepping on the quinjet. 

Bucky was rushing back to see me. 

I got off knowing the AI must have notified the Avengers team where I was. 

I stood in front of the quinjet when Steve and Bucky rushed to see me. 

Steve says "Y/N, please remember us!" 

Bucky says "It's me Bucky and that's Steve. kotenok (Kitten), it's us, your husbands."

I ask "What the fuck?" as no normal person woul dhave two husbands. What are they thinking?

Pietro came and he stood next to me "She's mine not yours." Pietro kisses me on the cheek and touches my tummy knowing it was going to pist them off. I saw their reactions and I didn't know why they would feel that way. Why would they look so angry when Pietro, my husband was touching me? I don’t even know them.

Pietro says "Bye!"

We turned invisible and moved away. 

Bucky screams "Fuck! I'm going to kill him. Did you see that? She didn't remember us."

Steve says "Let's find them and we will get her back!"

Pietro had to choose between me or Wanda when it comes to escaping this base.

I tell him "Don't worry about me. I'll get out of the city by being invisible. We can meet in the town by the bakery. The one you always take me.”

Pietro felt conflicted. Even though our relationship isn’t real, he wanted to take care of me.

Pietro says “Do not get in trouble and take care of our babies. I’ll see you soon.” he kissed me on the forehead before running off. 

I was invisible walking through the woods but then Bucky and Steve found me. How? I was invisible. They were chasing after me. 

Everyone else was rushing into the building. Soon they got Loki's scepter and Wanda planted a seed in Tony's mind. 

Loki shimmered right in my path as I was running away. He touched my head and then he placed me under a spell to sleep as Steve carried me back to the quinjet. 

Bucky and Steve headed into the building to destroy what's left of Hydra. 

Pietro wanted to get close but Loki threw the clones at him. Loki shimmered away with me before Pietro could locate us. 

I woke up in a soft bed. The room had glass walls. 

I got up with a big headache. Loki had been spending time trying to fix my brain but it was difficult. 

Both memories were colliding. I see Steve and Bucky but then I also have Pietro. 

Loki updated to everyone what he saw in my head. 

I screamed "Let me out!!!"

Steve and Bucky watched me bang on the glass.

Loki tells everyone "You need to give it time. She's back but it’s a lot of sorting for her. Give her time."

I was sitting on the floor against the glass wall. Everyone ignored me so that my head tried to heal. 

I remember Steve and Bucky but I also remember Pietro. Then I remember Hydra. It was a mumble jumble of things. My head hurt and then I started to slam my head into the glass wall because it hurts, trying to stop it. 

Steve and Bucky kept watch and ran into the room to stop me from hurting myself.

Eventually I found myself in the cradle. 

Days later, I woke up feeling a lot better. I realized whatever Wanda planted in my head truly messed with my logic. 

I couldn't be both Eva and Y/N. It was conflicting and too hard. 

Eventually I woke up and decided to be Y/N. 

I woke up and slowly got up. No one was there. 

I thought I would see Steve or Bucky. 

I asked Jarvis "where's everyone?"

But Jarvis didn't respond. Friday says "Hi Y/N, Ultron took down Jarvis. We had to reset and now I'm in charge of the tower."

I asked "Where is everyone?"

Friday provides me an update about how Ultron attacked and is attempting to wipe out humanity. Everyone is trying to stop him because he has taken the city and attempted to destroy earth. 

I got up and started to ask Friday, what we can do to mobilize everyone and everything to stop Ultron. 

I called Fury and he was heading there with the helicarriers. I found Dr. Helen Cho who was recovering from her injury. 

I told her "We will need your cradles. Our team might get injured." 

I called T'Challa about help with Shuri. I remembered what Hydra was keeping tabs on special wizards of New York. 

I went to the address that I remembered and knocked on the doors. 

The ancient one greeted me. 

I said "I know who you are."

Ancient one said "Hello Y/N!"

I said "I need your help to save my husband. They are at Sokovia. I'm heading there, unless you want to rewrite the future and watch humanity collapse, you would help."

In my vision because I was tampered by Wanda, I connected with the mind stone for a bit. I saw a glimpse of our futures. I saw her, Dr. Strange and a few more people that don't make sense to me. 

She mobilizes her students and I asked her "I need you to get as many innocent civilians off Sokovia that Ultron managed to raise in the sky.”

Friday was updating me as I gathered help. 

The ancient one managed to open a portal and allow all our quinjets, military and everyone to go through and be there at Sokovia. T'Challa wanted to help us but due to distance, he worried he couldn't. 

I ask the ancient one to help bring Wakanda's leader to our war. 

We all appeared when Avengers thought Ultron won. 

I made sure everyone's comms were on once we made it to Sokovia. 

Our team was getting beat up and there were too many robots.

Steve was screaming "We need to get them off this rock. There's too many civilians."

Avengers saw rings appear out of nowhere with all kinds of help. Ancient one and her students managed to open portals for people to run through. We just needed to keep the robots out. 

I spoke up "Hey everyone! We have help. I need you to keep Ultron away from the portals."

Tony screams "How did you manage Y/N?"

I laughed "Woke up without Steve, Bucky and you guys were a nightmare! I'll explain later but trust these people that can open portals. Get people out."

Bucky says "Please don't get in the fight Y/N! We got this!"

I was on a quinjet and was blasting the robots taking their attention from civilians.

Bucky screams "Doll, stop doing this to us."

I asked "What am I doing? Helping here!"

Steve screams "Just don't...yea why do I bother? Y/N, fly to your left. Hulk and I are coming in hot."

Eventually we all were destroying ultron. The robots were retreating and we went after them. The ancient one helped save Clint which she knew was against the order of things. She indirectly saved Pietro but he still got shot. Pietro fell to the ground which caused Wanda to be distracted while protecting the core. 

I managed to land the quinjet where Clint helped bring Pietro onto my plane. 

I asked the ancient one to take us back to New York. We flew back right in time for Pietro to go into surgery and the cradle.

We won the war against Ultron. I was glad and I decided that I needed a long bath. I felt like my world changed so much. 

I was in my bath when Friday alerts that everyone will be back in 20 minutes. I got up and showered quickly as I needed to see Bucky and Steve. 

Everyone was tired and exhausted. I stood at the exit where Bucky and Steve ws relieved that I made it safe. 

They came up to hug me. 

Bucky says “Y/N, do you remember us?”

Steve says “I don’t know how much I can handle this.”

Tony laughs “Look at the two super soldiers, wrapped around Y/N’s finger.”

Bruce walks off the quinjet and was blushing as Natasha teases him for something and they both were rushing to go somewhere. Tony left to go see pepper. Thor and Loki was tired. I told Bucky and Steve to go shower. I'll order pizza for everyone. 

I walked up to Wanda and Vision who just landed.

Wanda asks "How's Pietro?"

I answered "last I saw him he's in the cradle."

Wanda says "I apologize for everything I've done to you. We were only trying to protect you from strucker."

I teased "You were messing with avengers too. Hi my name is Y/N Rogers-Barnes. I'm Steve and Bucky's wife." As I hand shake both Wanda and Vision's hand. 

Vision was unsure of the gesture but he tries. When he talked, I recognized that voice.

I asked "Jarvis?"

Vision smiles "I guess I'm a combination of Ultron, Jarvis and tony."

I say "Go rest and shower. I'll get food. Meet us in the kitchen an hour later."

\------------------------------------------------------

I got Friday to order food but she suggests not to meet in the big room where Ultron destroyed it. 

She asks to meet on the floor with the common kitchen and will notify everyone. 

I went back to our suite. 

As soon as I got inside the room, Bucky and Steve were already clean. I was drinking water in our kitchen. 

Bucky asked me to help pick out his clothes. 

Usually I never do but I went into our bedroom. Both super soldiers were in a towel hung around their waist. It was a sight. 

I tried to walk around them to get to the wardrobe but instead they pulled me in between them. 

Bucky's lips crash into mine. My hands came up to his neck then I felt Steve grabbed the hem of my dress to pull it over my head. 

While I was kissing Bucky, Steve was kissing the back of my neck and down my back. He kissed the side of my round tummy and my ass before he slaps it. 

I moaned as Bucky's hands started to wander. 

I felt a little overwhelmed because I've never had them at the same time before. Bucky moved to suck my nipples while Steve was sensually touching me.

Steve whispers "We need you sweetheart. Can you handle both of us?"

I wasn't sure so I shook my head but Steve said "Don't worry! We will take care of you! Trust us."

I said "I don't know if I can last any longer when you both are touching me like this."

They giggled and decided to torture me with kisses, touching and will get me off. 

They removed all my undergarments. 

Bucky lifted my leg over his shoulders as he started to lick me down at my core. Both their towels was gone. 

I was moaning and Steve was keeping me up.

Once I came over Bucky's tongue and fingers. Steve drags me over the bed. 

Steve lays on the bed but hangs on the edge. Bucky turns me in the position of reverse cowgirl on Steve. 

I felt Steve starting to push in to me as I felt so full. 

Bucky moved in front of me as he bends on his knees continuing to admire and touching my boobs. 

Steve groans "Yes baby! I miss you so much!"

Soon I was bouncing on Steve's dick. Bucky got up and his penis was at my eye level. 

He came closer as I reached for him. Bucky's hard cock was in my mouth. It took us some time to adjust. 

Steve kept a hold on my hips as he continued to fuck into me.

I groaned but my mouth was full. 

Bucky says "This is where you belong Y/N! Between us and full of our cocks."

The words were so dirty but so good. We went at it for a while. 

Bucky says "Punk! I want it to be my turn soon."

Steve was pounding harder into me as Bucky pulls away to free my mouth and teases "Doll, I want to cum inside of you. We can save your mouth for another time."

I was bouncing on Steve as we tried to reach our orgasms.

Bucky starts talking dirty just to push us "Oh doll, I can't wait for us to fill all your holes. Given how much you put us through in the last few weeks. I want you staying in this bed and taking us over and over again. What do you think about that?" As he grabs my chin and kisses me. 

Steve groans "Yes! Oh sweetie we are going to take turns to make you feel things you never felt before."

I was tightening around Steve as a reflex because I was nervous but at the same time so excited. 

My smile encouraged them. 

Bucky tells Steve "Our girl is smiling. Punk, it's my turn soon."

I was stroking him with my hand slowly and trying to lick Bucky. 

Bucky held my chin as he bent down to claim my lips and massage my boobs. 

Bucky asks "Can we try other holes?"

I was so close and I nodded. 

Bucky grabs the lube. I stopped moving. Bucky takes my hand. Steve moves into the middle of the bed. 

I straddle his hips and we connected. I was nervous and Steve distracted me as he continued to pound me. I was surprised at how long it was taking him. Steve kisses my boobs and starts sucking on them. 

Bucky was taking the lube and started applying to my other hole. I was so distracted with all the feelings for these two men. Bucky was behind me as I bent slightly over. 

Bucky was positioning and soon he started to move inside me slowly through my anusinch by inch.

Once he was inside, I felt so full. 

Steve says "Hey jerk, be careful! She's pregnant."

Bucky wrapped his hands around me as he touched my tummy "of course I remember. She's carrying our twins."

I moaned "Move please! Too full!"

Bucky says "Steve, she's so tight in this one. I don't think I can last! Good god!"

Steve says "She feels tight in this one too. So snug sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

I couldn't help it but moaned "Enough talking, more action. I need you both to finish what you started."

I was moving my hips and before I knew it, we were in a rhythm. 

They were taking turns touching my breasts but eventually Bucky held my arms and started to pound into me. Steve held my breast and hips. 

I was crying out for ecstasy. 

Steve says "Yes baby! Yes!"

Bucky sucks a hickey on my back and says "You look so good with both of us inside of you!"

In the next few minutes both of them came inside of me. I had my palms on Steve's chest as Bucky pushed inside further into me as he spilled into my ass. 

I felt tired. Bucky pulls himself away slowly and Steve pulls me to his side to lay down. The three of us were laying on the bed recollecting ourselves.

I end up falling asleep. Bucky got up to clean himself again and grabbed some hand towels to help clean me. Bucky went downstairs to talk to the group and went to grab food. He told the team that three of us will remain in suite until further notice. 

I woke up to babies kicking. I screamed "oh my god!"

Steve and Bucky rushed to my side from the kitchen. I tell them "babies kicked." I reached for their hands as I got up. Both Steve and Bucky were on their knees and placed their faces next to my tummy. The babies were kicking and they could feel it. 

We all were giggling and cheering. We ate food and talked about what happened with Ultron. Who created him and what he tried to do. 

I started to fall asleep while watching TV. Bucky carried me inside and was spooning with me. 

Steve says "She's tired. Try not to do anything until she's well-rested."

Bucky says "Punk, I know! As much as I wanted to teach her a lesson after the bank, watching her act like we were strangers, almost broke me. I wouldn't hurt her. She's my goddess."

They both agreed that Y/N was everything to them and soon the two kids. 

By next morning, I felt Bucky playing with my vagina to wake me up. He was sensually turning me on. 

As soon as I was moaning, he knew I was up. We were on my side as he slowly slides into me

Steve was waking up and he was watching us. Soon he moved the sheets and I can see his morning wood. 

I licked my lips and Steve was entranced. 

I placed my hands on Bucky's and said "New position!"

I went to Steve as I bent down to give him a blowjob as I wiggle my butt. Bucky took a few seconds to realize the new position. He gets behind me and then slams inside of me. 

I screamed "Bucky! Gentle please!"

Bucky says "It's so tight and perfect baby! You're tempting me with your ass." Which madee giggle.

I was sucking Steve's penis and didn't want to encourage Bucky with my ass. It was still sore. 

Both Bucky and I came then Steve flips me on the bed where my back is on the mattress. Steve pulls my legs apart as he inserts me at a 90 degree angle. 

He was pumping into me and I wasn't there anymore. I was coming down from my high. 

I laid there and took it. Bucky came up to me and kissed me and started massaging my breasts. 

Bucky tells Steve "You need to work harder Steve!"

I couldn't, I came again and Steve followed soon after. 

I just laid like that and had an arm over my eyes. 

I tell them "I'm so done! We need to find you guys someone to play with. I don't think I can handle two super soldiers."

They both were laying next to me as they watched me breathing in and out. 

Bucky says I love you Y/N! I don't want anyone else but you."

Steve says "I'm with Bucky this one!" And kisses my cheek. 

Bucky says "We will try to keep our sex drive away until you pop these kids out."

Steve laughed "oh come on jerk, you could barely keep under control when you watched her sleep last night."

Bucky glares "Hey Punk! Wanna go take this in the training room?"

Steve taunts him "Give you some old Brooklyn beatings!"

Bucky scoffs "You got your ass handed to you how many times? I had to come and save you!"

Steve asks "Who saved you last time?"

They both kissed me and then left the room so I could rest. 

I got up and got ready to go down to the medical bay. 

I see Wanda sleeping in the cot provided to her and noticed Pietro was out of the cradle. 

Pietro heard me come in and woke up to smile at me. 

He says "How are you wife?"

I smiled and said "I'm not your wife. I remember Pietro."

Pietro laughs "I heard but wanted to make sure. How are you?"

I tell him "Thanks for keeping me safe with Hydra. I remember what you guys did but I think it was meant to keep me safe."

Pietro says "We were helping Hydra but not knowing that they were bad and Ultron wanted the end of the world. Thanks for…"

I interrupted him and said "I didn't do anything. It was the team's effort. Don't thank me."

Pietro says "I can understand why Captain America and Winter Soldier is so protective of you."

I just tell him "I'm a lucky woman. Honestly, our paths merged for the three of us and it got complicated. I'm glad you're well and safe. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Pietro laughs as he watches Bucky and Steve walk into the room because they were looking for me. 

Pietro says “I don’t think I can ask anything. Both of them would kill me.”

Steve and Bucky step into the room and look around. 

Bucky says “You’re lucky that we haven’t killed you ourselves.”

Steve tells Bucky “Stop harassing the new recruits.”

I got up and started leaving as Steve and Rogers dealt with Pietro.Loki and Thor said they had to go back home. Odin wasn’t feeling too well. 

As soon as the Thor brothers left the facility, explosions happens in the tower. 

Someone planted the bombs for avengers.


	14. Our Deaths

Chapter 14

The explosion was happening in the tower. Turns out Ultron was planning to destroy all of us by planting the bombs in the tower. 

We needed to get out. I hear Hulk hurling through the building trying to help people get out. 

I screamed “Loki!” I wasn’t sure if he could hear me. 

I was standing on the other side of the building away from Bucky and Steve, my side of the building was falling apart and starting to move.

Everyone was running out. Iron Man, Hulk and everyone was doing their best to get out of the building and evacuate everyone. 

Steve says “Y/N, you have to jump!” as our floors were being divided and I wasn’t sure if it could support my weight anymore.

Bucky screams “Punk, our wife is pregnant!” 

Steve screams “You think we have a choice?”

Vision was flying the twins out of the building and trying to get back in to help as many people. 

Steve says “The building is collapsing! Jump now!” the building was collapsing and falling apart. 

I was getting ready to jump as the tower on my side was coming down. 

As I was jumping, a white light was on me and was moving me into this portal. I was floating through some kind of colorful space. 

I looked around for minutes seeing rainbow colors and before I knew it I landed at Asgard. 

Behind me was Steve and Bucky that followed. 

Heimdall was standing there greeting us. 

Loki and Thor were already returning back to help the rest of the avengers but Heimdall couldn’t help himself but watched over me. 

I looked around and asked “Um… hi! Are we in heaven?”

Heimdall smiles and says “Y/N, you are at asgard. Welcome!”

Bucky and Steve slowly approach me. 

Steve asks “Why are we in Asgard?”

Heimdall says “Loki saw that you guys needed help. Him and Thor were returning. I sent them back but I saw Y/N in trouble so I used my powers to grab her which you both boarded after her.”

I looked shocked and turned to see Bucky and Steve to ask “You guys followed me? I thought the lights took you both too.”

Bucky says “Wherever you are, we will be there.”

Steve says “There was no way, we would have let you face danger alone Y/N. We had to follow.”

I nod my head as I hug them. 

Heimdall says “You can rest in Asgard. Loki would have wanted you guys to be safe and rested. I can get someone to check on Y/N and the babies.”

I was curious “Heimdall, do you see everything?”

Heimdall smiles “I try.” as he helps walk us to the kingdom. I was tired after we went to the infirmary. Everything was beautiful but I needed to sleep. 

As soon as we got to our huge suite, I went into the bathroom to shower. I noticed they had baths. Bucky helped me clean up and washed up. I fell asleep as he was helping me dry my hair.

Bucky carried me out into the bedroom. The bed was huge and definitely big enough to hold the three of us. 

Steve laughs and says “How was she?”

Bucky says “Really tired. The doctor here thinks she needs to rest and not stress. Our little lady has been through a lot lately.”

Steve says “I really want to change that.”

Bucky asks “What did you have in mind?”

Steve says “Maybe we could still do something about it.”

Bucky asks “How?”

____________________________________________________

3 years later.

I’m watching both my kids, Rebecca Barnes and Timothy Rogers. It turns out I was carrying both babies from Steve and Bucky. 2 eggs were released at that cycle and both were fertilized by both of them.

We three have retired from that night when the tower exploded. 

One thing led to another, we made it out and decided to retire. Bucky didn’t want me to be close to danger, especially the kids. That night, Steve and Bucky told the team and decided to leave for good. 

We simply made fake reports and fake our deaths. 

Both our kids are almost 3 and are running around and chasing Bucky. Steve was making lunch and I was sitting around chilling right by the pool with my book. 

Steve and Bucky have been trying to keep the kids entertained. They are trying to convince me to get pregnant again. I told them that Thanos is still out there. Our team will be forced to go back. I didn’t want more kids at the moment. 

I asked them for a 3 year gap hoping that it would defer them but they are so pushy. 

Tonight, Clint, Natasha and Bruce came to pick up our kids to take them to Clint's farm for a sleepover. 

I was sad when both my kids said "I love you!" Kissed me and left. 

Our lives have been a lot quieter since our faked deaths. Our kids have been safe. I knew Steve and Bucky planned to free my evening so they could try to convince me to have more babies but then I decided to turn invisible after the kids left. 

I started to run down the hill. Hoping to get away from Bucky and Steve. I hear them coming after me. 

I headed towards our farms where there were acres of corn. 

I rushed and stopped to listen for Steve and Bucky. I can't hear them as they were keeping quiet. I grabbed a few corn and threw them in different directions and I heard movement then I rushed to the next part of the farm. I was moving around the barn and trying to find them. 

Next thing I knew strong arms surrounded my body and I screamed. 

Steve had his arms around me and he whispered "Look what I caught!"

Bucky says "Unfair! I was so close!"

Steve laughs "We agreed, the first one will get to plant his seeds first."

I screamed "I didn't agree!!!" Trying to struggle out of Captain America's arms is like impossible. 

They both tied me up and placed me on the bed in our house. 

I said "Stop it guys! I don't want more kids!"

Bucky says "Sweetie, we will take care of them and you." As he tries to soothe me for what is to come. 

Steve bought the OB's clamp in and started to insert inside of me. I begged "Please don't!"

Steve looked inside and got a long medical equipment to reach inside and took out my IUD. 

I begged "Please stop it! Don't!"

Steve got up after successfully completing the procedure. He removed his gloves.

I was crying because I didn't want more kids but my husband wanted more. I know they love me and that they do their best to take care of the family but this isn't how I pictured my day off.

After they remove my IUD, Bucky and Steve release me. They weren't going to force me to have sex with them but they wanted me to come to terms and accept the possibility that we are ready for more kids. Since my IUD was expiring soon, they have decided to remove it for me.

I didn't need to get another one because they will remove it again. That was the point that Steve was driving at. He’s no longer Captain America but he’s still the leader of the household.

I got up and wore my panties and left the room without a word. 

I was crying as I got the keys to the truck and left. 

Bucky asks Steve "Do you think we went too far?"

Steve says "She’s just scared and we can’t live our life in fear.”

I drove into town to buy some feminine products and asked for birth control pills. I popped one right away. 

Ever since I had both kids, Steve and Bucky have been wonderful parents and we have been living in happiness. We farm our own food, being self sustaining. We plan to homeschool the kids just to reduce the chance of exposures. We live in a small town. 

Bucky and Steve have been pushing to have more kids since our twins turned two. I've asked if we can introduce a fourth person in our relationship to help with conceiving.

Bucky and Steve refused and that night they took me to the guest house to show me how much they are against the idea. I begged all night long as they torture me with lots of sex.

Our farmhouse has 5 bedrooms. 

Our little guest house has 3 bedrooms. 

Steve and Bucky take me there to do the deeds so the kids don't hear me scream as their fathers take me together. 

Where do we have sex? Everywhere. Every chance Bucky or Steve sees a window, we had sex in public, in the house, guest house, barn and so on that's why I got the IUD. 

Super soldiers were farming, taking care of the kids and making sure I get daily dose of sex. 

There were a few times when Tony and the team asked for help. They went on missions and I was given a break but often one stays i.e. Bucky. 

Steve enjoys morning jog and he starts the farming activities early. If I came to help him before the rooster wakes up, he would have me up against the barn. Standing outside the barn and just getting fucked like no one's business or when we are done setting up, Steve and I would take a ride with our horses. 

Steve would take me against the small cave up the hill. Never once did he miss a chance. 

Bucky enjoys inside a house sex. 

Everytime the kids left the house to go play with Steve outside. I would be washing the dishes and Bucky would reach for my butt. He always messages me before he takes me against the counter. Asking me to continue washing the dishes while he fucks me. 

Sometimes he catches me in the shower. Asking me to stay quiet because the kids are napping. Sometimes Steve would join us.

My husbands and I have been living a peaceful life but my biggest fears that other forces will show up and take it all away.. Now I'm worried as I drive away from the farm. 

They took the IUD which means if we continue down this path, I will end up pregnant. Was I ready? 

We had a debate before about Thanos and other people who may be coming. We don't know when or how but my husband feels the need to live today. I get that they both got out of the ice and want to live their lives.

I'm just not ready. I drove back to the farm once it was nightfall. 

Steve and Bucky greeted me outside. 

I stood away from them and said "I'm not ready and I am not happy at what you both just did."

Steve says "You promised to reconsider and think about it. If Thanos or others hadn't attacked, we would just live. What if he comes in 20 years from now?"

Bucky says "We shouldn't put our lives on hold for someone who might not even come for the next 20 years!"

Steve asks “Y/N, I think you fear that the worst can happen but if we live like that, it wouldn’t be living. It’s like giving up before you even fight.”

I glared at him and I knew he was right. 

I was living my life in fear. I’m scared, like really scared. I don’t want to lose anyone. 

I tell them “I just need some time alone to think this through. I don’t know what I want but you are my husbands. I wished you both respected my decisions and not forced me. How would you like it if Hydra sterile you both?”

Steve and Bucky looked like they got hit in the gut.

Bucky and Steve look at me knowing that I always fear for the worst. I started to head inside the house and went for a shower. I needed to clear my mind. 

After the shower, I walked into my kid’s room and started to sleep in their bed. 

Steve and Bucky knew that they went too far. Forcing me to come to terms with what they want wasn’t the way to go. 

Bucky looks in the truck and brings in the bags of stuff I bought. He was sorting things through and realized I got a pack of Birth Control Pills and feminine products. 

Steve says “She will come around.”

Bucky says “Maybe we should approach the subject differently.”

Steve asks “What do you mean Buck? What idea do you have to change our wife’s mindset?”

Bucky then makes his suggestions.

____________________________________________________

Loki has been king of Asgard for the past 3 years. Thor has decided to stay on earth so he can be free and with Jane. 

Natasha and Bruce are engaged and planning to get married soon. 

Laura and Clint have been enjoying their retirement life away from chaos. 

Tony, Wanda, Pietro, Vision and others were still saving the world. 

Tony and Pepper got married recently. Their wedding was beautiful. 

A lot of people attended. We were invited to a private party where we could show our faces. 

We were all meeting up to celebrate Tony's wedding at Clint’s house. Tony set up a small farm wedding so that we all can party. 

Laura asks me during the party “Hey Y/N, I just wanted you to know that I found your kids underneath their bed in the morning. Do you let them sleep on the floor?”

I laughed “No! That’s odd. I knew they loved moving a lot but getting off the bed and sleeping under the bed is new.”

Laura was thinking of a fourth child with Clint.

I had to ask her” Laura, given how much you know about our work and how much risk we have. Why would you want to bring in more children knowing what Clint does?”

Laura smiles and answers “I worry about him all the time and I do love him but having kids with him is a nice privilege. The kids bring joy to our lives and they aren’t replaceable with anything. Let me ask you ‘Would you not have your kids?’”

I answered “Absolutely not. I can’t picture my life without them.” as I watch Steve and Bucky watch over the kids and play with them.

I tell Laura "I'm worried about the impending threat."

Laura places her hand over mine and says "There's always going to be a threat." I looked at her and she continued "You're enhanced so are both of them. Expecting to live normally is hard but you guys managed. Your happiness is still worth fighting for."

I nod and said "You're right. I think I have been worrying so much that I forgot to live in the moment and enjoy what I can before it's too late. We will fight when the threat comes."

Laura hugs me and we went back to the party to just dance and watch the kids play. 

Steve whispers to Bucky "Laura talked to Y/N."

Bucky smiles "Yea I heard."

Loki came to play for a bit and he invited a beautiful young lady who we all know he's head over heels for, Darcy Lewis. 

By the end of the night, the kids were so tired. We placed them in their beds. We showered and I decided to take the guest bed in the house. I wanted some time away from Steve and Bucky just to think. 

Steve and Bucky looked sad as I didn't return to our bedroom. 

It went on like this for a week. I kept my distance. Whatever they did wasn't right. I didn't kiss, hug or do anything intimate with them.

Our kids were having a sleep over at Clint's. I was packing their stuff and Clint came by to pick them up. 

As soon as Clint left with the kids. We all were waving goodbye. 

I got the keys to the truck and was planning to go into town to the grocery shop. 

Steve and Bucky stood between me and the truck. 

Steve says "Y/N, we have been waiting for you to forgive us."

Bucky says "We are sorry!" Steve glares at Bucky for apologizing so fast and Bucky continues "We love you Y/N, please forgive me and Steve."

Steve turns back to me and says "You can't stay this angry at us!"

I screamed "You did something wrong. Don't think you're in the right about things Steve Rogers!"

Steve wasn't happy with his actions either but I drove him mad for trying to keep my ovaries away from him and Bucky. 

Steve says "You promised a 3 year gap. You made us wait with no intentions to follow through and you already know how much I hate not keeping my words."

I tell him "Not everything you want goes to your plans Mr. Rogers! You can't have everything!"

Bucky tries to calm me and Steve because he knows that we all have pent up anger given how we all now live on a farm and having to give up everything just for the kids. Now Steve just expects me to roll over and have more kids.

I simply ask "Would you force Peggy to have kids?"

That hit Steve in the face and he was shocked I brought up Peggy. I've never done that before and he was speechless. 

Bucky knew that Steve was going to get angry. This was the straw. I walked back into the house and Bucky was trying to hold back Steve from hurting me.

Steve screams "How dare you? Given everything, I've given up to protect you and our kids… you…"

Bucky says "Steve, you need to calm down."

Both the soldiers were fighting and I went inside to pack a bag to leave for the weekend as well. I needed time away. I was planning to make food today to apologise but when Steve gave an attitude, I just lost it.

I got everything and as I was about to leave, Steve just made it through the door. 

Steve looked predatory and he asked "Where are you going?" He sees me with a duffle bag. 

I said "None of your business. Where's Bucky?"

Steve smiles menacingly "He's knocked out so I can spend time with my wife."

I saw Bucky laying on the ground unconscious. 

I glared at Steve and said "what is wrong with you? Why are you hurting Bucky?"

Steve stormed at me and yanked the bag and threw it across the room. 

I tried to move away and disappeared but he grabbed my hair. I cried out "Stop it Steve!"

He pushes me towards the back of the couch. 

Everything moved so fast, Steve tells me "You're not allowed to leave us. You can't Y/N!"

I was being pushed against the couch and Steve reached under my skirt to rip my underwear. He unzipped himself and then he pulled down my tank top straps so he could access my breasts. 

I tell him "Steve, gentle. Please!" I knew I might have pushed him over the edge. 

Steve was behind me and his face was next to mine as he breathed in and out hard. Trying to regain control. 

I turned around and said "I'm sorry about Peggy. I shouldn't have."

Steve felt bad because "I'm sorry for this."

He kisses me hard and lifts up my legs to wrap around his hips. His fingers find my core from sliding down my butt. Soon I felt him pushed inside me and he stretched me. 

It was pain and pleasure. I begged "Please Steve!" Hoping he can give me time to adjust. 

Steve says "You're never allowed to leave Y/N! You belong to us."

I held on to Steve as he continued to fuck me hard. 

I say "Please Steve, be gentle with me. I stopped drinking birth control pills a few days ago."

Steve smiles and slows down a bit as he takes me. He knew he stepped over the line for removing my IUD but he’s a man with a plan. 

He was kissing me sensually and then brought me upstairs to the bed where he had his wicked way with me. Bucky wakes up and rushes into the bed after we were done. 

Bucky was going to attack Steve but I screamed at him to stop as I held onto the cover. 

Bucky asks “Are you okay doll? Tell me the truth.”

I smiled because Bucky is always so gentle and loving “I’m fine. Just needed time to think about our next step.”

Steve informs Bucky “She’s been off the pills for the last few days.”

Bucky stripped so fast and started to join me on the bed. It was his turn to take me. 

Both my husbands were on a mission this weekend. After so many vigorous sexing, I told them that birth control takes a while to go through the body for months before it’s ready for a baby again. 

___________________________________

3 Months later.

I’m still not pregnant. Steve and Bucky were a little frustrated. I was kind of happy that I wasn’t. 

We still had time. 

Today, Tony summoned all of us to meet at Clint’s farm. He had something to discuss. 

We were all huddling around the fire when Tony turned up his projections of people who suffered due to our acts; Ultron and other world events. Innocent people died due to the causes related to them. 

Tony says “The world has recommended that the Avengers should follow the Sokovia Accords where the UN will decide the best course of action. 

Steve speaks up “I don’t think that’s a good idea Tony.”

Everyone starts to watch Steve and Tony battle their wits and reasons. Everyone in the room was divided on the subject. 

Steve simply doesn’t trust another organization because look at Shield, it was Hydra underneath it. 

As a family, we all agreed that we weren’t signing the accords. 

Somehow a few days later, US Secretary of State Mr. Ross came to our farm and started to arrest us. 

Steve thinks that Tony may have betrayed us and told them our location. 

They left me with the kids because they knew that we all were going to be hostile against the crew. 

Steve tells the kids “Listen to mom! We will see you guys very soon.” he kisses them and me. 

Bucky hugs and kisses them before he says “Don’t worry! If anyone tries to hurt you guys, I’ll hurt them back.” as he glares at the men behind Ross. 

We were in a secured facility. 

Steve and Bucky were talking to Ross. They didn’t want the kids to get in danger. 

We were entering the white giant room which had three doctors in the room. I held the kids next to me and asked “What do you think you guys are doing?”

The man who led us into the room said “We need to check the kids and you.”

I said “Don’t even think about touching us.”

The group of men started to approach us. 

I moved my kids behind me far away from the doctors. I tell them “Becca and Tim, stay right here!. Mom needs to do something. Just know I’ll always protect you guys.”

I’ve never shown them my powers and I never kicked people’s butts in front of them. We purposely kept them sheltered. The group of men started to attack and I used all my training to kick their butts and soon they realized I went invisible and both my kids were shocked. 

I slammed the men to the wall and ground then knocked them out. Somehow a new group of people came into the room and started throwing electric wires directly at me. I backed away and started to throw objects at them. 

Becca screams “Mom! Come with us. Tim and I know how to get out of here.”

I don’t understand but then I became visible again as I went to my kids.

Becca grabs my hand and Tim grabs another. They started running towards the wall as I screamed “Wait kids! Oh god!”

We ran through the walls and people and objects. 

My kids have super powers and they were able to go through walls. Holy shit!

We ran into an empty room and I bent down to hold both my kids. 

I asked “How?”

Becca smiles “Mom, we found out lately.”

Tim smiles “Mom, I think they are coming.”

I realized combined my powers with my kids, we can get out of here. We just need to get to their dads. 

I held their hands and said “We are going invisible.”

My powers slowly transfer to my kids and no one can see us. We started running through the walls and headed to the elevator. We were heading upstairs. We went back into the room where Steve and Bucky were asked to be locked down in their chairs. 

Ross says “You all have to accept the new rules. Sign the accords and you can return back as heroes or leave with your family or stay here and remain imprisoned at the highest secured facility. Do you want to see your family again?”

The alarms started to blare and Steve asked “Are you sure this facility is safe?”

I gestured to both kids to stay quiet and they knew. Both our kids were fast learners and grew up faster than average kids. I knew they may be almost 3 but they acted like 4-5 year olds. 

Ross’ men stormed into the room and tells him “The wife and two kids can run through walls and go invisible.”

Bucky screams “Lies! What did you do? They wouldn’t run unless you guys provoke them!”

The contraptions around them were hindering Steve and Bucky from leaving the chair. 

The kids and I walked towards the control room. We moved to the next room where we can see Steve, Bucky and Ross in the interrogation room.

I pressed the switch button to unlock the chairs that Steve and Bucky are held in.

I also tell them on the microphone for the entire facility to hear “We did not mean to harm you guys but since you attacked our family first. It is time to turn on ghost protocols. Release us or else die.” I started to dial up Tony’s emergency line for the avengers. 

As soon as Friday or Tony picks up the call, I said “Initiate Ghost Protocols” . It was my secret code for meaning shit is about to come down on my end.

Steve and Bucky got out of the chair and started to kick butts. We needed help to get out of the facility held under water. Bullets started to fly and I needed to get the kids to safety. I wasn’t going to risk both my kids. 

I grabbed my kids and started to run through walls. We got into the room where they held the weapons. I grabbed the guns and started loading them with bullets and throwing them in a duffle bag. I saw heavy duty backpacks with bullet proof vests.

I had to make a shift on how to protect my kids. I grabbed two backpacks and placed the bullet proof vest around each backpack to help protect my precious cargos, my twins. Both kids were inside the backpack just their heads popping out. I grabbed two helmets and gave it to them. One backpack in the front and one backpack in the back.

It was heavy but I knew this was the only way we can get to safety faster. 

I asked the kids “Can you guys touch mommy?”

Becca was in front of me and she was facing me. She reached for my face and Timothy was in the back and he reached for the back of my neck. 

Becca says “Yes!”

Tim confirms “Yes Mommy!”

I tell them “We are going to run through walls again and invisible. I need you guys to stay calm and let me know if something is up or you lose touch of my face or back. We don’t want the powers to stop. Once we get out of here, Mommy promises ice cream and chocolate.”

Timothy asks “M&Ms?”

Becca says “Strawberry ice cream?”

I nod and said “Yes, now are we ready to go find your dads?”

They both said yes. We started to run into walls and I headed to commotion knowing I’ll find Steve and Bucky. 

Everyone was on the ground unconscious. 

Steve and Bucky tried not to kill them but a few were shot because Bucky turned on his inner Winter Soldier. He shot them in areas that weren't lethal.

As soon as they heard our heartbeats, Bucky walked towards us. 

I tell the kids “It’s okay. Let babas see us.”

We appeared again in front of Bucky. He was so relieved and ran to us. As soon as he got to us, he saw a soldier appear at the end of the hallway. 

They took a shot and it was aiming at Timothy's back. 

Buck screams “Nooooo!”


	15. Odin

Chapter 15

Timothy got shot in the back but thanks to the bullet proof vest it didn’t penetrate however it still hurted. 

Timothy cries. 

Becca grabs my face and I move to the next room. Bucky starts taking shots as he runs after the man who shot at our son. Steve had to stop Bucky from tearing the man into pieces. 

I placed down the backpack to unzip the backpack for Timothy. My tears were coming down.

Timothy had a purple bruise from the bullet hitting the vest into him however I could see the healing was fast. The bruise was getting lighter. 

That’s when it hit me, both my kids never really got sick or ill. They got injured here and there but it was all minor. I held Timothy to my chest.

Becca asks “Tim, you okay? It’s okay! Remember what Daddy Steve said ‘Shake it off!’ “

Bucky and Steve ran into the room and they reached for the kids and me. 

We were safe and now it was time to get out. 

Steve says “Ross left the building. I saw him get in the elevator.”

Bucky says “We need to get out. They are probably bringing reinforcements.”

I tell them “We are in the middle of the ocean. Our kids can’t swim that distance to get up to the surface. I called Tony for help.”

Steve says “Tony is probably the reason why we are here.”

I turned to Steve and said “I don’t think he was the reason why we are here. Clearly, Ross kept tabs on avengers. It’s not hard to reveal where we are. The man is a secretary of state. Give Tony a chance to defend himself before you jump into conclusion.”

Steve looked mad and said “Tony wanted us to sign the accords knowing that we are dead to the public. Why would Ross appear out of nowhere?”

I knew it’s possible that Tony revealed the truth for some reason but not to hurt us. 

I tell the kids to get into the backpack. Bucky grabs Timothy and places him the makeshift backpack with bullet proof. I also opened the duffle bag where we took out the guns and placed it on ourselves. We needed to fight our way out.

I spoke up “Loki, I need you. I’m sorry to be calling you but we need help to get out of here, wherever we are, we are under the ocean. Heimdall, please tell Loki.”

We were making way upstairs. I had Rebecca in the backpack placed in front of me. Bucky had Timothy. We were geared up to take on anyone trying to hurt our kids. 

Steve was trying to locate a way out. 

We heard something as we were on the top floors. It sounded like water moved, thunder was rolling and soon enough the doors open. Tony, Loki, Thor comes in and says “Let’s go.”

We got on the plane and left. 

_________________________________

Turns out Ross managed to hire an intelligent team to hack into Friday and locate where Tony has been and communication logs. Tony didn’t realize it until I called in Ghost protocol.

We got back to Avenger’s new base and got the kids to shower before we headed to the common room. 

I asked the team to get M&Ms and Strawberry ice cream or else my kids might go nuts. Vision and Wanda rushed to get them since he can fly. 

We all met in the kitchen while the kids started to eat dinner then Sam and Bucky took them to play games plus eat dessert. Vision followed since he was intrigued at learning what the kids are into. 

Steve was upset “I don’t understand why Ross would come for us. We didn’t do anything to raise red flags. He came to our farm and decided to make the arrest.”

Tony says “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize the hack happened until Y/N called about ghost protocol. Friday notified me right after about some suspicious activities earlier.”

Steve says “Tony, I don’t care if he came after me but he came after my family. Thank god the twins...oh my god.” It finally dawned on him that Ross wasn’t after Bucky or Steve. They were after Y/N and the kids. “They were after the kids and Y/N.”

I said “Steve, I think they knew if they had the three of us, you and Bucky would have done everything to get us back or be forced to work with Ross. It turns out our kids inherited the super soldier genes to heal fast and we just found out that they can go through walls. It explains why they sleep under the bed recently because they can’t control their powers while sleeping.”

Tony laughs “That sounds pretty cool.”

Loki smirked because he had a good sense that both my kids were going to have special powers. He uncrossed his arms and said “I think it would be best if you and the kids came to Asgard. It’s safer than here. Allow your husbands to figure things out.”

I ask “What about Ross? We can’t act like this accord isn’t dividing us.”

Loki answers “I’m not agreeing to the accords, since Darcy Lewis is now the ambassador for Asgard, I’m sure we can work something out. You and the kids need to come with us until they resolve it.”

We discussed the next course of action. Bucky didn’t want to leave the kids but Steve would probably need to stay with Steve until it was safe for us to return. 

Laura and I took our 5 kids to Asgard for vacation. Meanwhile the Avengers will deal with the world. We left with Loki. 

As soon as we got to Asgard, we were asked to change into their clothing. The kids and I spent the next few weeks at Asgard, enjoying our vacation.

________________________________________

Meanwhile on Earth, Steve and the team were going against Ross and the UN’s wishes. Natasha represented the avengers and soon, things got out of hand. 

Explosions happened during the talks with all the world leaders. Everyone was blaming the avengers and planting footage trying to say bucky planted the bomb the night before. 

Steve was now angry at the accusations. 

Tony was trying to clear our names and Ross wasn't having it. 

Steve got up at the news conference and told the media "I am not returning as Captain America. We chose a peaceful life and have been living 3 years away from public eyes. My family chooses not to deal with the world's affairs and refuse to sign any accords. Ross, US Secretary wants all enhanced to sign or else they are against the people. Is this how you plan to treat us given everything we are done? I am no longer a defender or a part of avengers. We will be accountable for our actions. We chose to save people and we do our best to protect this earth. It's our choice to fight for our freedom. I've stood up to bullies way before the shield and the serum. I will let the world know, I am not signing the accords because I do not want people to dictate my actions and choices while circumstances can be unpredictable and no expertise is ever enough for what may come. We want to meet the UN half way but we will not agree for 100% control set by people who aren't even unsure of the forces out there. You cannot incriminate people just because they do not agree."

Ross looked angry as he watched Steve finish his speech. The public had an outcry for Captain America who was announced alive and well but retired because Ross wanted them to sign accords. Steve will continue to protect the earth but on his own terms by making his own choices. Not by an entity that doesn't even know the first thing on how to defend. 

Steve also told the people that Bucky did not plant those bombs and they are investigating. 

__________________________________

Loki was keeping us safe on Asgard. 

Odin has been asleep. I went to visit him everyday and I would chat with him about our worries; Thanos, Ross, everyone that wanted to tear us apart. 

Loki went to Earth to meet up with the gang to discuss strategies to handle Ross. 

Meanwhile, I fell asleep near Odin. I had visions and it felt like a nightmare. Darkness was coming and horses flying in the air. The big purple man turns around and I recognize it was Thanos, beside him is a dark lady that I don’t recognize. An army facing us. I looked down and I saw dead bodies. 

I turned around and faced a mountain of our dead friends and families.

I was crying and said “No no no!” as I watched Steve was on that hill looking like he pulled Vision’s mind stone out of his head while his eyes looked like it wasn’t his, it was all black then I looked at the lady next to Thanos. 

She smiles and says “Y/N, you should have known, I would always find my way to you whether it’s in this life or next. We both would meet again.”

I watched Steve mindlessly walk towards Bucky and stab him in the heart and slit his throat. I screamed but nothing would stop Steve. 

I woke up from my nightmare in full tears. 

I got up and tried to look around to make sense of where I am. I realized I was in Odin’s chambers just watching him in the cradle still resting. I was slowly walking away without realizing that Odin was slowly waking up.

Odin says “Freya”

_____________________________

Heimdall was sitting next to Odin. He has already sent for Loki and Thor. Odin saw my nightmare and realized who I was in my past life. I was Freya, Frigga’s younger sister.

Odin asks “Where are my sons?”

Heimdall says “They are coming back very soon.”

Within minutes, Thor and Loki were summoned. 

Odin looked happy as he watched both his sons enter the hall. 

Thor asks “How are you feeling father?”

Odin says “My sons, Frigga has been calling for me.”

Loki says “Father, don’t say that!”

Odin smiles as both his sons express their concerns. He nods at Heimdall who requests for me, I walk into the room. Everyone was as confused as I was.

I said “Hey Thor and Loki! What did you need?”

Thor and Loki looked confused and we all faced Odin. Heimdall was next to me as well. 

Odin says “This is Freya, she’s your aunt but in her new life.”

I said “What the fack?”

Thor “What?”

Loki says “Father, are you mistaken?”

Heimdall smiles and says “No wonder she felt familiar.”

I said “Thor, I think your dad needs to get checked.”

Odin says “Freya, you may not remember us but we will always remember you. Do you want your memories?”

Heimdall says “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

Odin says “I don’t have much time left, if I don’t give Freya her memories back. She might have to face Hel in her current condition as a midgardian.”

Loki says “Hel?”

Thor is even more confused. 

Odin says “Hel is my firstborn.” Both Thor and Loki were about to lose it but Odin raises his hand up and says “Sons, she came with this kingdom. Our victory was based on her powers and ambition but she wanted more. Your mother was pregnant with Thor. Hel wanted to plot against Frigga. At the end Freya, your aunt sacrificed herself with the Valkyries to lock up Hel. “

I asked “So Thor’s sister killed me in my past life?”

Odin nods and says “My time is coming and my powers will vanish which is the only thing holding Hel.”

I asked “Where is she?”

Loki answers “Underworld or as you midgardians call it Hell.”

I followed up “What happens when she makes it here?”

Odin answers “She plans to conquer all the universe.”

I had nightmares of this lady standing near Thanos so I asked “Does she have horns and her outfit is all black with really pale skin.”

Odin nods and says “I saw her in your visions, that is Hel.”

My tears were coming and I said “You weren’t planning to give me back my memories right? There’s more. Tell me everything Odin!”

Odin smiles “You are Freya. Never afraid to confront anyone. Frigga would have been proud. Loki, I may need your help to recall her memories. I plan to restore your powers. The ones that could help you on your journey against the forces.”

Thor asks "Father, would that mean she would be immortal?"

I looked stunned and now I worried. 

Odin nods "I would be able to restore Freya and everything that goes with it."

Loki asks "Father, why are you trying to restore Freya? That would mean using all your powers."

Thor says "Don't do it father. It would mean you leaving sooner."

Odin closes his eyes and says "I wouldn't last for the rest of your journey. This is my last wish. Leaving you both Freya who I know would do her best to take care of you guys."

I said "I don't think…"

Odin starts to get up and walks towards me and he places his hands over mine. He smiles and says "Frigga would have loved to see you and would have told you how much she misses you. Loki and Thor will need you. I know I'm asking a lot from you but I need you to protect them."

As soon as he finished. He tapped my hand, the power was flowing through me. 

Odin calls "Loki now!"

Loki came up to me while I was frozen, he placed his hand over my head. 

I recalled my past life, I was a young lady who followed my elder sister, Frigga to the new beautiful kingdom. My sister was great with spells and had the foresight. I was great at battle skills, some spells, magic like going invisible which is why I snuck up to Hel to strike her while the Valkyries died in the battle. 

I died from my injuries after locking Hel away with Odin. Frigga was crying as we said goodbye before I died. 

All the emotions were coming back and my immortality was called upon. I am no longer just Y/N. I merged with Freya's memories. 

I was in a dream with Freya. 

Freya asks "Why did you choose this path? You knew you would become immortal? You would have to watch your kids and your loved ones die due to old age and sickness. There's nothing you can do."

She looked so disappointed.

I said "Odin is powerful, is he not?"

Freya glares at me and says "He's the strongest!"

I asked "Why does he fear Hel then? He's worried for Thor and Loki. If you haven't seen my vision, Hel is next to Thanos while everyone I love lays dead on the ground."

Freya softens up as she looks like she would cry. 

I smiled and answered "You would have done the same Freya. I don't think we both are that different."

Freya smiles and says "Good luck!" As she touched me and her powers flowed through me. The light shines in the room and soon. 

I felt my two souls merged into my body. I am Y/N at the same time I'm also Freya. 

Odin stumbled backwards and I grabbed a hold of his hand. Some of my essence flows through to him. 

Odin says "Don't..."

I said "Odin, I prefer not to deal with Hel at the moment. You should know why." I turn to Loki "You can remove your hand now nephew!"

Odin nods and soon he was healing. I used my magic to restore some of his powers to help delay the impending war that will happen to our worlds.

Thor asks "Umm… Y/N?"

Freya in me says "Address me as your aunt my dear, after all I didn't die for you, just so you can call me a midgardian name."

Thor laughs and noticed my glare he coughs "You're kidding Y/N"

I flicked a wrist and Thor turned into a frog. I laughed as he hops around and I said "Don't challenge me nephew!" Then I turned him back into Thor. 

Loki was stunned and started swallowing his saliva "Aunt Freya, can I be of any help?"

I smiled as I walked to Heimdall to hug him and said "You've grown up so much Heimdall."

Heimdall blushed and he looked shy as he said "Yes Freya, I have!"

I turned to all of them and said “It’s nice to be back but I have a request. Don’t let my midgardian husbands know of Freya’s past. I’ll tell them when it’s the right timing.”

Heimdall says “I worry that war is coming.”

I tell them “Let me call for the Valkyries.”

Thor says “They haven’t been called upon for man thousands of years. No one has ever heard of them since the downfall of Valkyrie Queen.”

Odin corrects Thor “She has returned Thor.”

Loki and Thor gapped at the knowledge that Freya was the legendary Valkyrie Queen.

I smirked and said “Odin, I was barely Queen before I died.”

Odin said “Not many can commence the powers you had and the army to take down Hel.”

I confirmed “I had to protect my sister and her family. There were incentives and today, there’s more reasons to fight.”

Heimdall says “Queen Freya, I think midgard is facing chaos. It looks like aliens have entered the earth's atmosphere. Thanos is coming.”

Odin’s powers started to drop and I knew that we had to leave Asgard before Hel makes it here. 

If we are going to face the enemies, best to take them to Earth. 

Before I could say anything, I heard a very loud roar. Winged Stallions were heading towards the kingdom in the air. 

Thor says “I’ve only heard stories of Valkyries riding them but never seen one in thousands of years.”

Odin says “They heard of their queen’s return.”


	16. Queen Freya

Chapter 16

6 maidens riding the stallions were following a big white stallion that was heading towards me. We walked out towards the courtyard as they circled around the kingdom. My kids and Laura were there as I walked towards the open ground towards the biggest white stallion everyone has ever seen. It was majestic. 

The 6 valkyrie maidens jumped off their flying horses and they approached me. 

Odin was standing behind me with Heimdall, Thor and Loki. 

The biggest stallion approached me first sniffing me. 

It felt familiar and I said “My name is Y/N Rogers-Barnes.You may have known me as Queen Freya in the past. I am calling for you all to help me in the upcoming war against Hel and Thanos. It will be no easy feat but it is for the sake of all universes. Would you join me?”

The horse jumped up like he would stump over me but I stood my ground. He came closer and placed his forehead into mine. A valkyrie wasn’t afraid and he wanted to see if I remembered. 

I smiled as he allowed me to enter his mind. We were communicating and soon we were acquainted. 

His name was Aragon and he asked me to join him.

I jumped onto his back and I hung onto his beautiful long hair. There was no saddle and reins.

He galloped and started to fly in the air. 

Loki asks “Where is she going?”

Odin confirms “The stallion is choosing his queen. Once he confirms, she’s the one. He will commence all the stallions and Valkyries to stand beside the queen til death. It’s an honor to serve beside a worthy queen.”

Loki asks “Father, how are you feeling?” as he catches Odin again from stumbling. 

Odin says “My time is coming.”

Aragon and I landed as I walked towards Odin knowing that we didn’t have much time. 

I tell them “We shall take the battle to Midgard. Hel will strive to take the powers of Asgard. Thor, can you find another place to get Asgardians off Asgard? If earth fails, I need everyone to be safe including my kids.”

Thor says “I can help you. Don’t make me stay.”

I turned to him and said “You and Loki are the last of defense. I can take Odin to midgard and if we fail there, you will need to get everyone to safety. I can’t go into battle knowing my children are here facing Hel. You need to help them. Loki knows where to take them.”

I turned to Heimdall and said “Can I trust you with them?”

My kids and Laura were running up to me. They were hugging me. I felt my heart break a bit because I knew there’s a chance that I may not return to them. This war was going to take everything we can. 

I kissed my kids and said our goodbyes. I promised to return but I asked them to listen to Thor and Loki. 

I tell the Valkyries to summon everyone and meet at midgard and send some to protect Asgard. 

I used my powers to open the portal to Earth as Odin and I entered. 

Odin was weakened and I told him to stay strong for me. As soon as I got to midgard with Odin. I realized that the war was happening soon. I rushed to the compound with Odin to rest. A wounded Vision was there. 

Bucky and Steve came up to me and asked “Y/N, why are you here?”

I simply said “I’ll answer them later but let me help Vision.”

Everyone looked stunned as I was able to heal Vision with magic and Bruce mentions that Tony Stark and a few people were attacked in New York earlier. They left on an alien spaceship. Some aliens attacked Vision and wanted to take the mind stone. Wanda, Natasha, Steve and Bucky managed to intervene. 

I used my magic to help explain Freya's past so it's easier .It was like playing a video reel and soon they realized that Thanos and Hel were coming to destroy the earth. 

Steve asks “Y/N?”

Bucky shook his head and said “You agree to take back Freya’s memories. Why?”

I placed the vision of Thanos and Hel in everyone’s head in the room. 

They all looked surprised and shocked. 

Odin says “Freya is a very strong being. Having her here would help you guys.”

I turn to Odin “Brother, you need to rest. Maybe try some midgarden tea and foods. Frigga always enjoyed them.” as I instruct Friday to order food and drinks for us. 

Bruce mentions “What if we can remove the mind stone without killing Vision?” He explains that it’s possible to remove it while we can still keep all the core components. Bruce doesn’t think he can do it but Steve suggests Wakanda. 

I then open the portal where they can walk into Wakanda’s buildings where Shuri was in. 

Everyone was shocked at my powers. 

I turned to Steve and Bucky to confirm “I’ve requested Valkyries to join us in the war.”

Bucky asks “How would they know to come here?”

A roar stretches the sky at the compound as the stallions flew towards the compound. 

Everyone runs outside meanwhile Wanda, Bruce and Sam keeps Odin and Vision safe. 

As soon as I walked outside, Aragon brought a hundred Valkyries with stallions. 

There were leaders who I don't recognize. 

I walked up to them as they came off their stallions. 

Steve holds my arm and he says "You should stay behind me."

I held his hand and said "They are here to fight with us."

Steve nods but he turns to Bucky. They both just wanted to keep me safe even though they knew my powers.

I stood beside both Steve and Bucky. 

The leader of the clan walked up to me. 

She demands "how does a Valkyrie who claims to be Queen Freya lives on midgard? Expect us to fly here to fight."

I took a step but Steve holds my hand. The lady laughs and says "She also allows a mere human to control her."

Steve was glaring. I touched his hand and said "Steve, we need the help. Please let me talk to them."

I got closer to say "My Valkyrie sisters, I've summoned you because Odin fears Hel will be here soon once he passes. She's not the only enemy when she comes." I used my powers to show them Thanos and the vision I had in my dream. Everyone grasps while I continue "we need to fight together or else all universes and world's will go down together."

The leader walks up to me as I'm not tall or built like an average Valkyrie. 

I asked "what is your name?"

She answers "Emilia!"

I ask "Emilia, would you help us?"

Emilia answers "I'm still deciding to trust you or not."

I answered "what would convince you?" And I already knew the answer. 

Emilia "You already know, a duel!"

Steve and Bucky but I raised my hand up. They were frozen on spot. I knew if anyone tried to stop this fight, it would be them.

I turned to Steve and Bucky “Trust me!”

Emilia threw me a sword. Emilia starts to size me up. I didn't look that interested and when she charged, I swung my sword to knock her away and soon. Queen Freya in me came out and she was fast and precise. Soon enough Emilia was on her butt. Her troops came in and started to attack me. I used my powers to hold back avengers by creating the wall. I knew I could only hold it for some time or if hulk comes to play, maybe not that long. 

There were 10 against one and this time I used more of my powers and invisibility to my advantage. By the time I was done, Emilia and others were now bending on one knee. 

They all say "We will follow you Queen Freya!"

I released everyone from their hold and the walls came down. I even lift the magic off Steve and Bucky.

I asked "Please stand up. I am Y/N Rogers-Barnes in this life."

Emilia stands up and says "Your powers returned means that you're immortal now, my queen!"

Steve and Bucky stood there shocked. 

Bucky whispers "Doll, we will need to talk. What else haven’t you told us since you left for Asgard?"

Steve seems angry and says "How could you make these choices without consulting with us?”

Another maiden yells “How dare you question Queen Freya? She does not need to answer to anyone.” she rushes up to defend my honor, before I could react. 

Bucky defends himself and he twists her arm that tried to punch him and he shoves her back in line. It was fast. 

If anyone were announced as my king, they also had to be a warrior. I realized that I couldn’t do anything when a valkyrie issues a challenge. 

Emilia says to the young maiden “Lyla you should stand down.”

Lyla got up and said “I challenge you. You’re just a midgardian!”

I looked surprised and was about to say something but Bucky says “Let this earthling show you that we ain’t a push over. By the way, I’m her husband not some mid...whatever you just called me.” he points at me 

Bucky looked at me and I nodded to proceed. 

Lyla had a weapon and Bucky didn’t. He was calculating his moves. Lyla attacks him with a spear and he manages to dodge and rolls away then he maneuvers to place a foot on the spear before taking over it. Lyla was surprised and so were many other Valkyries. 

Even Queen Freya inside me was drawn to him naturally. Bucky was handsome and he was clever. Dark and dangerous but hot. As soon as their little showdown was done. 

I turned to face my husbands as I said “Ladies, these two are your Kings. They both are my husbands in this life. They did know of my return and my mission.” I turned to everyone and said “We are up against two enemies; Thanos and Hel. Once Odin passes, Hel is released from the underworld and we hope she follows Odin here. We can’t face her in Asgard as we know she draws her powers from Asgard. You all weren’t there at that time. I was there among your ancestors. We fought fiercely against Hel and we lost so many. We know she’s coming and we will face her here..”

I walked towards Bucky and Steve. My powers were flowing through my fingers and I felt different. Queen Freya never had a chance to love someone before. She died young. Now with these powers, my desires for my husbands felt like it was ten folds. Queen Freya was drawn to Bucky especially after he took down Lyla. 

She knew Bucky wasn’t a regular midgardian.

I looked up to both Bucky and Steve as they both admire my Asgard outfit which wasn’t really covering much since the material was sheer. The important parts had layers but the rest was visible.

I tell everyone “I died in my last life putting Hel down and locked away to what you guys call as Hell or underworld. She is very powerful and killed hundreds of Valkyries. If you all think I’m strong, she’s even stronger. Thanos had the ability to manipulate Loki. The man who almost destroyed New York. In my vision, everyone dies and lays beneath them as I watch them keeping me alive to witness the chaos. If we do not fight, we will die. If we do not defend midgard, we are next sisters! I chose to bring back Queen Freya because I have loved ones to defend for. Whatever it takes.” as i circle both Bucky and Steve before standing between them holding their hands. 

Emilia and all the valkyries stood up.

Emilia asks “What should we do my queen?”

I ask “Do we have anymore allies? We should recruit. Thanos will be here soon. Be prepared for war.”

Everyone divided up and was getting ready. 

I went back and transferred my energy to Odin hoping to delay the inevitable. Shuri was working with Bruce on getting the mind stone. 

Some Valkyries were surrounding the building to ensure no one trespasses this area. I had a magical spell surrounding the building to keep outsiders away.

I looked at both of my husbands. Everyone started to greet one another. We had to get back to Vision. Shuri was helping with the removal of the mind stone. 

Steve was giving orders and trying to contact everyone to prepare for war. 

After a while, I was getting tired from transferring my energy back to Odin.

Bucky picked me up and took me to the suite with Steve. 

As soon as we got back into the suite, Bucky let me lay down on the mattress. 

Bucky kisses my forehead and says “Sleep sweetheart! We will wake you if something happens.”

They both watched me sleep as they waited to discuss our futures. 

_____________________________________________

Bucky and Steve were sitting in the living room. 

Everything has been too much for them.

Bucky asks “What do we do Steve? She comes back as a queen. Not just any queen, a valkyrie and a god. I knew she was different but what do we do? She’s immortal.” he holds his head in his hands.

Steve answers “I don’t know. I signed up for war to protect our country and I became this.” as he points at his body “I took the serum. I can only imagine why she did what she did. You saw the vision. She was by herself. The enemies kept her alive to see everyone fall and watch everyone she loves die.”

Steve closes his eyes as he watches the vision unfolds before him. He knew why I took my memories back and the powers. I was willing to pay the price of living eternally alone just to keep everyone safe. 

Steve says “She’s willing to risk it all for our sakes Bucky! She loves us more than herself.”

Bucky wanted to cry. I opened the door slowly because I can feel their energy. 

I needed to hold them and tell them that everything will be okay but then I’ll be lying. I’m unsure of what to expect.

Both of them got up and I didn’t know what else to do but I walked up to bucky who looked like he had tears in his eyes. I pulled him into a kiss. We kissed passionately and he was holding me then soon I pulled apart before kissing Steve. 

After our deep kiss, I tell Steve “Odin gave me an option to take back my memories and powers. He worries that once he passes, Hel will come for us all. Now it all makes sense why she would come for me last. I could not refuse knowing what I’m up against. I hope you both forgive me.”

Steve grabs my face and says “No matter what happens, we will face it together. You are never alone.” Bucky nods in agreement.

Steve kisses me and in between kisses he asks “How much can you handle?”

I smiled and said “Maybe now I can handle both of you, super soldiers. Try to be gentle. There’s Queen Freya in me. She’s never had experience with love.” as Steve kisses my neck.

It felt a pull between me and Queen Freya. We both were in the same body and experiencing everything together. She was shy when I felt her withdraw from the kisses.

I pulled Steve’s shirt over his head but I was still shorter than him so he helped himself. 

I looked over to Bucky as I helped him pull up his shirt and started to unbuckling.

Bucky was undressing too. Steve was kissing me sensually and distracting me.

I was going to pull the laces of my dress but Steve stopped me. He grabs for my hands and says “The dress stays on.” They both loved me in this gown. 

Their eyes were dilated. I was so into my passion that I was ignoring Queen Freya’s fears. She never had anyone before. All these emotions were confusing to her. 

I tell Steve and Bucky “Be Gentle! She’s scared. She’s never had anyone before.”

Steve smiles “I’ve had you before. Maybe this time, let Bucky have his chance.”

Bucky was kissing the back of my neck and whispered “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you Freya!”

Queen Freya was curious and yet intrigued. She had desires but was unsure how to feel. Bucky was lifting my dress up. He held me against his hard body as he traced his fingers up to my core. My spirit pulled back as I let Freya enjoy the moment. It felt weird like my spirit stepped out of my body. Watching Bucky with another woman. Freya and I didn’t look alike. 

We both were two different people, different experiences, powers and bodies. Just then an idea came to me. What if we could become two different people? What if we could still live and exist in the same timeline?

Before I could continue, I felt Bucky finger my body and Freya was screaming. 

Bucky tells me “Oh god! Yes! Your body feels different.”

Freya laughs “It’s because it’s mine.”

Bucky says “A virgin god must taste so good.” he lifts me up and pulls me towards the bedroom. I watch Bucky grab Freya. 

I ask Freya “Is it possible for us to be here at the same time?”

Freya was so absorbed with Bucky that she lightly tapped his forehead. His spirit came out of his body as she dragged him to the bed. Freya was pulling me into my body as she tells me “Your thoughts, I can feel and see them.” 

I look to her for an answer, “After this, go to Dr. Cho and see if you can create a body for me. You already know how I look.” she smiles as she resumes kissing Bucky who was shocked to see Freya in person. Both their spirits were meeting each other for the first time. They both were resuming to have sex for the first time in the bedroom as I slowly got out to a confused Steve who saw Bucky lay on the bed sleeping.

Steve asks “Should I be concerned?”

I pulled Steve into a kiss before explaining “Freya took Bucky’s spirit. They both are doing things in there that you may not see. We have an idea that may sound crazy but Dr. Helen Cho & Bruce can probably help bring Freya here. There could be two of us. Steve, can you wait for me?”

Steve already started to get dressed and he said “I’m not leaving you. Let’s go.”

He held my hand and asked “Are you okay with Freya and Bucky?”

I smiled and said “Remember how I said, we needed a fourth person in our relationship?”

We walked into the elevator as I tried to use my magic and powers.

I was creating a portal and closing it. Steve notices. Without Freya’s spirit, I can still use my powers.

Steve says “You think Freya is the fourth person?”

I looked at him and said “Steve, I saw them. She couldn’t help herself and Bucky couldn’t help himself either especially after he got to see how beautiful she was. She wanted him to see her. Spiritually, they both connected. Weird but true. They are probably humping like rabbits right now.”

Steve holds my hand and says “I only have eyes for you and only you.”

I wanted to kiss him. We were so close as our lips merely touched but the doors opened. 

I tell him “We’ll finish what we started because I want you. Let’s talk to Bruce and Dr. Helen Cho first.”

We walked into the room where Bruce and Dr. Helen Cho was in the medical facility watching Shuri work on Vision. We explained what we needed and hopefully they can recreate a body for Queen Freya. 

Odin came into the room and realized my thoughts of the idea. Perhaps we can catch our enemies off guard with two possible Queen Freya (one with Queen Freya’s spirit and one with mine). Odin thinks he can use the last of his energy to help us. He also mentioned by doing this, I could be giving up my immortality. I smiled and said it would be worth it since I didn’t want it. 

I looked at Odin and said “Your sons would want to see you for the last time. I know Loki loves you regardless of his heritage.”

Odin says “I know Y/N! Thanks!” I was shocked he knew Freya wasn’t in the room.

Odin will help the team create a new body for Freya.

Meanwhile Steve pulls me towards his office. We didn’t have a lot of time left given the pending war. 

I used my magic to cast a spell on my womb. 

Steve asks “What are you doing? Why are you touching yourself before I can?”

I tell him “I’m just planting a spell on my womb not to fertilize a super serum and god baby in me.”

Steve smiles “Just hearing you trying to give up your immortality earlier with Odin did things for me.”

We were kissing and he was lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around him.

I whispered “You enjoy that I love you and how I declare it.”

Steve whispers “Yes! I love that you are mine. Tonight, I don’t want to share you.”

I laughed “You’re just lucky Bucky is distracted.”

Steve was getting me ready before he slid himself into me fully. He moaned loudly as I already cast a barrier within this room. We can be as loud as we want. I knew Steve wasn’t going to wait any longer. 

I tell him “Steve, you feel so good!”

Steve smiles “You too! God I miss this!” as he pumps into me. 

He was taking me in this dress. He moves us to the couch as he wants to enjoy every inch of my body. We were kissing as he slid off one of my shoulder straps and then he pulled me into a deep kiss before he slid down to take in my nipple. It was so hot to watch him. 

I whisper “I love you Steve!”

Steve reminds me during our love session “I love you more!”

We fucked against the desk, the window and on the couch. Bucky was enjoying his momen with Freya who seemed so happy and satisfied with Bucky.

___________________________________

While everyone was sleeping, alarms started to blare. Thor threw his hammer and started to rush into the facility screaming “Everyone get ready! Thanos came to Asgard! He’s trying to free Hel! Friday, notify everyone!”


	17. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is coming...

Chapter 17

Thor was rushing into the facility to warn everyone about Thanos reaching Asgard and trying to kill Odin. Loki and Thor managed to move everyone to somewhere safe where Asgardians can live temporarily and the children. Heimdall will continue to guide them to safety.

Thor rushes and finds Odin sleeping. He was relieved and knew that Thanos was coming soon.

I used the portal to walk into the room as the alarm alerted the entire compound. 

Thor explains what happens and that Thanos almost killed him. Everyone left Asgard and Thor did something crazy. He unleashed Surtur's crown and placed it in the Eternal Flame. Surtur is reborn and destroys Asgard.

Odin and I were shocked at what he did. 

Thor said “Father, we can rebuild Asgard again. Loki and I realized if Hel is growing strong due to Asgard then we should destroy the source.”

I smiled and turned to Odin “Brother, you should be proud. Both your sons are much smarter than you.” Queen Freya’s spirit returned. 

Odin smiles “I have to say, they did what I couldn’t do. Now let’s see if we can do something about Queen Freya and Y/N.”

We walked into the room where Dr. Helen Cho’s cradle was building a new body for Queen Freya.

Shuri finishes her surgery with Vision and Bruce manages to help remove the mind stone. Just as I walked into the room, I felt a communicative flow of powers. Odin and I froze as if the mind stone was trying to talk to us. The world felt like it froze. Everyone was frozen except for me and Odin. 

The light shining was reaching out to us. We both were drawn to it but then Thor held out an arm to stop us from touching it. 

Loki appears in front of us and tells us “Don’t touch it father! The stone can manipulate us if they want to. It seeks power and you both are the strongest in the room.”

Odin couldn’t believe it and said “How could it…?”

Loki answers “Father, it knows. The stone seeks control and it wants to ally itself with powerful beings.”

Bruce answers “Is it because of Thanos?”

Loki says “Thanos has the other stones. Mind Stone was only seeking it’s new owner so then it can manipulate as its own puppet.”

I say “Maybe it’s not manipulating. Maybe it just wants us to win!”

I grab the mind stone as everyone screams “no” but I was already being absorbed. 

The vision was hitting me so fast. I saw 5 other stones. Each that brought destruction to all universes. The mind stone didn’t like Thanos and it knew what he was seeking it out. He wanted to create chaos and eliminate everyone in power. He is seeking the last stones. 

I was in a dream-like universe where I could see Thanos destroy worlds after worlds. Hel, my niece and Thor’s sister wanted to conquer and rule. Both of them would bring pain and destruction to everything we know. 

I watched everyone I love die in front of me including my husbands and my kids. I watch both Bucky and Steve laying on the ground looking up to me.

Bucky tells me “You could have done something Y/N! You let our kids die!”

I shook my head as my tears fell.

Steve says “You should have given it all. You can’t afford to fail. You let Thanos win.”

I screamed “Nooooo…”

Just then I felt my spirit rushed back into my body and the force within my body was pushing my powers out. Everyone near me was pushed back. I moved my hand away from the stone and soon, I watched everyone get back up. 

I tell them “I need a second.”

I turned the portal open and went through. 

Steve tried to run to the portal but it closed before he could get to it. 

Steve asks “Does anyone know where Y/N went?”

Odin says “Don’t worry! Freya never runs.”

_________________________________________

I went to a world where I found peace and I knew I could gather special plants. I’ve been here in my past life as Queen Freya. 

I walked up to a small village. 

There were blue aliens that looked human except their skins were blue and eyes were pitch black. They screamed and alerted everyone as I approached them. 

Queen Freya uses her powers to provide me the tongue to speak their language.

I speak in their alien language: “Hi! May I speak to the village chief? I did not come here to harm anyone.”

They all had their spears and were pointing it in my direction. They screeched and soon the Village Chief walked up to me. He gnashed his teeth at me and yelled “How dare you come to our planet?”

I smiled and said “Hey Guhu! I’ve been here in my past life. You may have remembered me as Freya.”

The chief looked me up and down and said “Impossible! You’re an imposter!”

I went invisible and then walked up to him and reappeared in front of him. I smiled and winked like I used to back in the days. 

Guhu stumbles back and says “How dare you?”

I said “I came here to ask you for a favor. I need the two plants.”

Guhu “You cannot come here and demand…”

I say “Guhu, remember you owe me a favor for saving you…”

Guhu asks “Are you Freya? You can’t be. Freya is dead.”

I used my powers and showed him a brief of my past and who I am today. 

Guhu says “You’re going to war again. You don’t think it’s a war that you can win. Why would you come seeking for our plants?”  
I answered “For backup.”  
_________________________________________________________

Everyone was getting ready for Thanos. Soon I came back and everyone was less worried. Queen Freya’s body was ready for transfer. I spoke with Shuri and told her that there’s a favor that I needed. She agreed.

Odin was using the last of his powers to help bring Queen Freya’s soul into the new body. However her powers aren't guaranteed to stay in the new body. 

Meanwhile, I was getting ready and getting briefed by Steve. He was assigning us all our roles. 

Loki asked “Where did you go?”

I smiled and said “I needed to think. The stones showed me some unpleasant memories and Thanos’ destruction as a reminder of what will happen if we lose.”

Loki says “Y/N, you don’t need to lie to me.”

I said “Don’t worry too much Loki. We wouldn’t lose or else I don’t know what to do.”

_________________________________________________________

Queen Freya’ spirit was entering the new body but it was struggling to absorb the host. It was taking time. 

Soon Thanos’ goons surrounded Avengers building. The war was impending. Thanos hasn’t arrived yet. 

We wanted to know where Tony was. 

Everyone was worried given how much we know about our enemy. 

My league of Valkyries arrived right before Thanos’ ships came into our atmosphere. Everyone is now fighting along the humans to save what is left of our universe. 

Loki asks “Y/N, what’s your plan? I know you’re cooking something up.”

I said “Nephew, you shouldn’t talk to me like that.”

Loki was confused because Queen Freya’s spirit was supposed to be with Odin. Just then he realized the truth. 

Odin spent all his powers putting my soul into the new body. I couldn’t allow the risk of putting Queen Freya into a new body without powers. Between the two of us, Queen Freya is needed most in this war, not Y/N. 

Steve and Bucky didn’t know. In order to keep the truth from everyone, we lied to everyone. 

Queen Freya was on my side. She would have done the same if she was in my shoes. 

Odin passes away after the transfer. I held his hand and cried. 

I told him “Please rest Odin! Thank you for everything.”

Odin smiles “Get them Y/N! Say goodbye to my sons.”

Odin closes his eyes and slowly fades away. 

I took 2 fruits from the Guhu’s planet. One to use to destroy Thanos and another to help this new body of mine. I didn’t have the luxury to wait. The war was coming. As soon as Odin passed away, Hel appeared outside of the avengers tower. 

Hel walks up in the battle field and laughs evilly as she asks “I wanted to watch my father’s demise. It’s so nice to be free.”

Queen Freya says “Not for long Hel.”

Hel looked murderous and said “Don’t worry Auntie Freya. I’ll end you again.”

Steve and our team looked at Queen Freya in shock.

Queen Freya says “Hel, I’ll send you back to where you belong.”

Everything was happening so fast. Soon Hel was raising a bunch of swords against our army and was hurting a lot of people but soon she realized that she was weakened. 

Hel asks “What have you done?”

Queen Freya laughs “Asgard is gone. Your powers are slowing down.”

Everyone was fighting outside the tower. 

Meanwhile Shuri managed to inject me and Vision with the serum that was developed using the plant I bought. It helps healing and improves strengths. Vision no longer has the powers but he’s human. It helped regain strength. 

Queen Freya provided me with some of her powers hoping that I would be able to fight. 

I looked like her but we both were in different bodies. We needed to throw our enemies off. 

Soon there was crackling in the sky. Thanos appears from a portal. I rushed to the room where the mind stone was. I took a hold of the mind stone and placed it over my hand which Queen Freya had a valkyrie’s hand sewn spot for the stone. 

Both Queen Freya and I knew that our last defense was the mind stone. We had to win the war which meant pulling all the stops. 

I disappeared as soon as Thanos was breaking through our army trying to get to me. 

Queen Freya and her team were stopping everyone. 

Thanos didn’t notice yet that Hel wasn’t as strong as she used to be. 

He was internally struggling to save Hel or continue to find the mind stone. However he knew he couldn't stop the war unless he won. 

____________________________________________________

I opened a portal and was in the middle of the field. I knew Thanos was coming for me so I used myself as bait. 

We were taking out all the aliens that Thanos brought. Queen Freya and I joined at the centre of the battle with the valkyries.

Thanos was trying to barrel towards us. Steve, Bucky, Thor and Loki were rushing towards Thanos. Queen Freya was trying to reach him but Hel flew to us and started to distract her. 

I was using the mind stone to blast all the aliens and soon I was surrounded in a yellow aura. 

The power felt immense as it flowed through my body. 

Since my powers were so powerful, Thanos managed to knock everyone out and then he made his way to me. Soon he rushed up to me and held me up by my neck. Lifting me up in the air.

Queen Freya tried to reach to me and help but Hel laughed evilly and said “You wouldn’t be able to help her. You can’t save yourself!” as she takes the sword and tries to slash Queen Freya. 

Steve and Bucky were doing their best to kill Thanos. I stabbed him with my secret dagger that was coated with poison. 

Thanos dropped me as I tried to catch my breath. I tried to grab the stones off his gauntlet and screamed “Someone chop his hand off” 

Thanos felt the poison get in his system and then he tossed me to the side and commanded the time stone to reverse time before Thor could chop off his arm with the axe.

The mind stone showed me the vision of all the powers of each stone. I knew this was my time. 

Thanos moved the time back to the second where he had me at my neck in the air. He saw me pull out the dagger to stab him. He grabbed the dagger before I could hurt him and he shoved the dagger into my body. He let me go on the ground knowing the poison would take over. 

Steve screams “NOoooo!”

Queen Freya stabs Hela in her chest which made Hela screamed and it distracted Thanos. He was concerned for Hela but before he could react. 

Just then I used the remaining of my powers to blast off Thano’s arm. 

Thor & Loki rushed to my side and removed Thano’s arm out of reach. Bucky rushed to my side to catch me. 

Thanos was shocked that I wasn’t dying.

I smiled and said “I have the antidote in my body. The poison wasn’t going to kill me.” but the pain of being stabbed still hurt. 

Loki grabbed Thanos’ arm and brought it to me and Queen Freya.

Everyone on Thanos’ team was neutralized. Hela disappears in front of Thanos and Queen freya destroys Thanos as he threatens to kill everyone. She was happy to rid the universe Hela and Thanos.

Steve and Bucky grabbed me and rushed me to the medical bay so that I could go recover. 

Steve asked “How did you know Y/N?”

I smiled and said “Mindstone showed me the powers of all the stones. I knew the first attempt to kill him might be reversed. However, if we let him think he won, maybe we would have a chance to win.” 

Bucky says “Sweetie, you shouldn’t have risked your life like this. You can’t do this to me, Steve and the kids.”

I smiled and touched the glass that was between us. 

I tell them “I love you both so much. You both would have done the same. Allow me…” I fell into an unconscious state. Steve and Bucky screams for help.

The poison and antidote was fighting each other in my body.

___________________________________________________

After 3 more days, I was deemed safe to move out of the medical bay. 

Shuri, Bruce, Romanov and Queen Freya were looking at my medical files and determining if I was okay. 

Bucky was feeding me. Steve watched through the glass window.

Steve asks the team “How’s everyone? Did we find Tony?”

Everyone was providing their reports and destruction of Thanos. We were still looking for Tony.

The kids ran into the room and saw me but they didn't run to me. They rushed to Queen Freya and screamed "Mommy!"

I came to realize that I didn't look like myself anymore. I rushed to the mirror and saw that I looked different. 

Steve and Bucky didn't know how to break it to me.


	18. Aftermath

Queen Freya looked confused but she held the kids trying to soothe them. However they stepped back from her and realized she wasn’t their mommy. 

I finally took one good look at myself and realized that I no longer look the same. 

Queen Freya was in my body. The transition was permanent. 

I was in a body that looked closer to what Queen Freya looked in her past life. A goddess body with light blonde hair. 

Queen Freya says “It may take some time for you to adjust to your new body. In order to throw everyone off, we did what we thought were best.” As she walks and stands next to me. 

She asks me “Do you have powers?” She moves her hand around me and sees that my new body doesn’t contain the power she has. 

I raised my hand trying to summon the portals but it didn't work. I even tried to turn invisible but it didn't work either.

Queen Freya confirms “you’re mortal like Vision.” But she strikes me and I was able to dodge it and turn away from her.

She smiles “you still have speed.”

Steve rushed to stand between me and Freya. 

Steve screams “Stop Y/N! I mean Freya!”

Bucky says “Freya, she just healed.” 

Freya smiles and says “ok we can try it later on.”

Steve turns to me and grabs my face as he kisses me hard. 

Both our kids screamed “Dad! No!”

Bucky holds them back and says “It’s your mommy!”

Steve kissed me hard and it took my breath away. Shuri, Bruce and other doctors deemed that I was safe. Poison was gone and that I am human again with some super human speed and some healing abilities. We removed the mind stone and kept it away

Steve was upset and angry but once we broke apart from our intense kiss. Steve gave me his infamous serious Captain America’s face. 

Steve says “You’re never allowed to leave the house again after this. What you pulled Mrs. Y/N Rogers-Barnes is going to be the death of me and Bucky.”

I gave him a peck on the cheek and said “I’m sorry! I don’t mean to.”

Steve holds my face and asks “Why didn’t you let us know?”

I looked down as I didn’t know how to answer this question.

Queen Freya answers “It was my idea. We both wanted to throw off our enemies by not being too tactical. Only way to win a war against Hel and Thanos was to surprise them and make them think they had an advantage.”

Bucky says “You both could have told us or try to.”

Both men were angry at us. 

Steve wouldn’t let go of my face. It took some time to get used to him.

Loki smiles as he walks into the room and says “well aunt Freya and Y/N, I might be able to help you guys. It’s temporary but I think aunt Freya can keep up.”

Loki speaks a few words and soon my face changed to my own & Freya as her own. 

Freya laughs “Thanks Loki!”

It was magic.

Steve quietly says “This isn’t over. We will talk once we get time to ourselves.” As he turns back to me and Freya.

I smiled and said “I know it isn’t but know this Mr. Rogers, you would have done the same.” As I pull him in for a short kiss. 

Queen Freya kisses Bucky so he can let the kids go. 

The kids ran up to me. I bent down to hug them but they were strong as they knocked me on my bum with their strong hugs. 

I tell them “Rebecca and Timothy, you both are strong!”

Rebecca cries “Mommy, how did this happen?”

Timothy asks “we missed you!”

I smiled and said “I’m sorry for leaving you guys at Asgard!”

Rebecca laughs “Uncle Loki showed me some magic tricks and uncle Thor reached Timothy to play with weapons!”

They hugged me hard and said “we love you!”

I gave dirty looks at Thor and Loki. Thor smiles and says “I’m training him to be a great Asgardian warrior!”

Timothy poses in front of Thor and says “I’m worthy mommy!”

It made everyone laugh. 

Soon, we hear Friday announcing that a spaceship is entering our atmosphere. Steve & Queen Freya rushed with the team to the field to greet who was arriving. 

Bucky and I took the kids to hide. We got Vision and other members into the main room. Bucky went around and checked security while I grabbed weapons.

Soon we hear Friday, calling for Bruce, Helen and Shuri to help. I tried to see if my powers would help but they don’t work anymore. I couldn’t go invisible anymore. I was simply a superhuman.

Bucky noticed my mood change as I try to see if I had powers. While everyone was in the main room waiting to hear Steve provide an update. Bucky places a hand on my shoulder and pulls me to him.

Bucky says “Doll, I’ve missed you! It’s okay you don’t have powers. “

I hugged him and said “I wouldn’t be able to help you guys when I need to. I don’t want to become a burden.”

He hugs me and whispers “Y/N, you will never be our burden. You are ours to protect and fight for. Steve and I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. We all know if anyone comes to harm us, you would do anything to kick their ass. Maybe it’s a blessing that you don’t have your powers anymore. Enjoy the simpler times..”

I smiled as Bucky always finds ways to make me happy again. He’s gone through so much and yet he’s so understanding and positive. 

He lifts my chin up and moves in to kiss me passionately as he pushes me against a wall.

Bucky whispers “Once the doctors clear you and you’re completely healed, I want…” as he kisses my throat which made me moan.

I giggled and said “I thought you forgot about me!”

Bucky says “I went to look for you after that night Freya and I were busy in spirit, sleeping in Steve’s arms. I was jealous but I also knew why you both were away. Y/N, I love you and I’ll remind you that a thousand times.” We looked at each other and he reminded me “I’m not sure if you knew this, you gave me hope when all I felt was darkness. Winter soldier did his best to break through those walls to get to you. I can’t guarantee here on out that things will be well but I do know that I want to be where you are. Freya is her own person, nothing changes how I feel about you.”

My tears formed and he brushed my cheeks and said “Please don’t cry! I only meant to remind you how much you mean to me. I almost lost you that day, Thanos stabbed you. I felt like my heart was torn.”

I smiled and said “I heard Winter Soldier came out and he was tearing through Thanos Soldiers.”

Bucky mentions “I felt helpless watching you handle him. If you didn’t blow his arm off, I don’t know what would have happened.”

I hugged him and said “I’m sorry Bucky. Sometimes I feel so selfish. Everything you and Steve tried to do was put our family first and you both lost so much for protecting your country. You both overcame so much and… I know I am too stubborn to see …”

He kisses me softly and finishes my thought “We want you and we want all the good and bad that goes with it. I know a part of you is upset at me and Steve for what we did. I mean he can be quite stubborn too.”

I scoff and said “Captain America is a man with a plan and he doesn’t like being told that he can’t do something. He really needs to…”

Steve snuck up on us as we were standing in the small lounge area on the main floor.

Steve asks “what do I need sweetheart?”

I screamed “oh shit!” As I backed away from Steve’s predatory look. 

I hid behind Bucky and both of them started laughing.

Steve says “Is our girl coming to realize her Destiny?”

I moved towards Steve at super human speed and pointed at his chest to tell him “this is why I don’t like how you handle it Steve. Every time, you think you’re right, you push and you demand. This is not how you motivate me to have more kids. Don’t you see that you’re only pushing me away.”

Steve noticed my serious tone and then his face dropped like he came to a realization of what he did wrong.

I tell him “Steve, I didn’t exactly get to choose what happened to me in that alley many years ago but I will stand my ground to a bully. I love you, Bucky, Rebecca, Timothy and the gang. Look what we had to do to win against Thanos. Even God of Mischief, Loki was afraid of him. How could you expect me to go get pregnant and not be stressed or worried?”

Steve looked distraught and Bucky knew they both fucked up. 

I turned to them and said “I love you guys so much but this is unhealthy and now we got Freya to figure it out. Is this relationship the 3 or 4 of us?”

It was something that we had to deal with. 

Steve informs us “Tony is back and taken to the medical bay. There’s others you should meet.”

We headed to the medical bay and found a weak Tony. He looked like he hadn't eaten. Everyone provided us an update with the battle. Dr. Strange tells us about possibilities and time stone. 

Dr. Strange points at me and says “I recalled all possibilities but they kept coming back to her. She was the one who would change fate with her” and points at Freya.

Dr. Strange explains his strategy and had to let Thanos take the stone. 

Eventually we had to deal with the stones.

Everyone got to greet all the members who helped the war against Thanos.

The team with Rocket, Groot, Peter, Drax and Nebula were grieving over Gamora’s death. Tony Peter Parker, and Dr. Strange was still in recovery.

Shuri, Bruce and Dr. Helen Cho cleared me from the medical bay. Shuri got excited as she wanted to build some weapons for me. 

While she was tinkering a bunch of things that Tony had, they both were challenging each other on the newest and latest technology. I was the guinea pig for their testing. As soon as I got the clearing, Tony & Shuri dragged me into the training room. 

Shuri places a nice cute watch on my wrist and Tony places a necklace on me. 

I felt like this was a trap or some sort. Soon I see King t’Challa walk onto the mat. 

Tony says “Where’s Dr. Strange? We need him in case he needs to push back time.”

I got nervous and asked “Why do we need him to do that? Tony, what are you planning?”

Shuri says “Yes good idea. In case she gets hurt.”

Everyone just seems to ignore me and then Tony & Shuri left the room to go into the glass observation area.

King T’Challa presses a button and he turns into Black Panther. 

I looked at myself and there’s nothing but just a necklace and bracelet. I screamed “Yo! At least give me something to defend myself.”

Steve and Bucky rushed into the room with Tony, Shuri, Dr. Strange and others. Everyone was watching me and King T’Challa.

Dr. Strange smiles and says “There’s something we also need to know about Y/N and her capabilities.”

Steve asks “Why are you guys doing this to her? She just healed and you push her into a room with King T’Challa?” 

Shuri speaks into the microphone as she watches her brother circle me “Y/N Flick your wrist, a spear will appear”

I did exactly that and the spear fell to the ground. I went to pick it up but King T’Challa started to charge at me. I moved away as he struck for my shoulder and this time, I ran out of his reach. He followed and I ran up the wall to flip over his head as I ran to get my spear. I used my foot to kick up the spear and caught it before King T’Challa strikes again. I used it to dodge his advances. 

Bucky pulls Dr. Strange up by the collar and says “Why don’t you just tell us? Why are you doing this to her?”

Dr. Strange says “If I tell you, it wouldn’t happen.”

Just then after 10 minutes of sparring, everyone noticed that I was getting faster and managed to hold my grounds. 

Soon, King T’Challa walks towards the exit. Thor & Loki walked into the room and this time they both were smiling as they got closer to me. 

I asked “Really Thor? Loki? What is happening?”

Thor rushed towards me with his hammer. He threw the hammer and I moved out of the way in slow motion, I barely missed the hammer as I slid on the floor away from Thor. Loki used his daggers and started to attack me. 

Bucky was losing it as he screamed “What is happening? Why is Loki & Thor in there?” He tried to go and help me. 

Tony simply says “James Buchanan Barnes, back your ass down!” Bucky was shocked because Tony never calls him by his name. 

Shuri says “Just watch guys! We wouldn’t hurt Y/N.”

Both Loki and Thor were ganging up on me. Thor threw his hammer at me and I kicked it to the side as I ran up to them to punch Thor in the gut and then I used Loki’s cape to wrap over his face before I stole his daggers. 

I touched my necklace wondering what this was for. 

Thor and Loki got back up and they both looked at me like I was a challenge and this time Thor was willing his Hammer towards him which meant it was flying from behind me. 

I spun around meaning to dodge the hammer but I saw the handle so this time I screamed as I reached for it and this time the hammer stopped flying as if it wanted me to hold it. 

I held the handle and this time I felt the electric current rushing through my veins. My body was glowing and my hair flew upwards straightening as the room glows. 

Loki laughs “She is still a goddess and definitely worthy.”

I was shocked as I held Thor’s hammer and swung it around like it was natural. The hammer was giving me some good vibes and I looked at Loki and Thor.

Steve asks Dr. Strange as he comes up to him “There’s a reason why you allowed her to realize she can hold the hammer. What is it?”

Dr. Strange says “Y/N needs to realize her powers before another war comes along.”

Bucky asks “Another war?”

Dr. Strange says “Thanos had allies and they will come to earth to avenge him. I could only see so much far ahead that this was the best turn out.”

As everyone watched Y/N, she was sitting on Thor’s back as he was on the ground. Loki was admiring her work as he clapped. Thor had trouble trying to get back up.

Steve asks “How will Y/N contribute to the upcoming war?”

Dr. Strange answers “She will help us win it.”


End file.
